Réquiem
by Lady Bee
Summary: Da tragédia nascem coisas belas...Acordes tristes, gritos agoniados e lágrimas. Em meio ao terror total, quatro corações lutam. UA. Ed/Lu, Peter/Susan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prelúdio**_

_**Berlin, 1939**_

Ela abaixou a cabeça e abraçou a irmã mais jovem que estava caída no chão ao lado dela. Lucy escondia o rosto e chorava sem parar. O contato com a embaixada foi inútil e ela ainda não entendia como, em nome de tudo o que era sagrado, ela havia sido escoltada por um grupo de soldados para fora do teatro e levada para aquele lugar que mais se parecia com um galpão fétido do que com uma delegacia.

Ela também não sabia porque Lucy estava ali. Ela nem mesmo havia sido escalada para a apresentação daquela noite. O interrogatório era absurdo. Todo tipo de pergunta constrangedora, começando por seus hábitos alimentares até perguntas de foro intimo, tal qual "dormiu com algum cidadão alemão durante sua estadia em Berlin?". O que ela devia responder quanto a isso? Não! Tudo o que ela não queria era um alemão absurdamente loiro e pálido, principalmente agora que sua carreira começava a decolar.

Havia um bocado de bons rapazes germânicos sentados nas primeiras filas para assistir a uma performance dela e alguns acabavam sendo um estorvo ao achar que poderiam ter algo com uma prima dona com penas alguns buquês de flores. Ela se lembrava de um particularmente insistente, a quem ela tinha que desencorajar com freqüência e muitas vezes usando de má educação para isso. Não gostava de alemães, era tudo o que ela poderia alegar.

Foi uma péssima idéia ir à Alemanha com a companhia. Da última vez que colocou os pés em território germânico ela era uma garota deslumbrada com a obra de Wagner e seu maior sonho era interpretar Brumhilde na opera O Anel dos Nibelungos, mas este papel ela jamais teria, ele era reservado às jovens arianas.

Voltar depois de quase cinco anos estava sendo degradante. Ela não sabia como, mas em algum lugar de sua documentação, ou até mesmo no resultado de uma investigação minuciosa, constava que ela era a filha de um banqueiro judeu residente em Londres, falecido há um ano, e por tanto, herdeira de uma fortuna significativa.

A política alemã era obscura para boa parte da Europa. O que todos diziam é que Hitler era um homem dotado de carisma e uma mente insana para declarar guerra ao continente inteiro. Começou com a Polônia, há quase dois anos e agora havia um rumor generalizado sobre raças, eugenia, superioridade e lei da sobrevivência, mas ninguém sabia dizer exatamente o que estava acontecendo dentro da Alemanha. Só podiam dizer que era, de algum modo, terrível.

Ela e a irmã foram levadas para aquele galpão, onde um rapaz de olhos atentos e expressão séria analisava uma série de papeis a sua frente e esporadicamente lançava olhares à Lucy. Era alto e tinha cabelo escuro, falou num inglês muito convincente que havia um pequeno problema com a documentação das duas e que só levaria alguns minutos para esclarecer o mal entendido. Depois disso ele se calou e passou a vigiar tudo como um gavião a espreita da presa.

O uniforme que usava era inconfundível. O preto lustroso da farda intimidava e ele não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que era mandada para resolver assuntos simples. O quepe sobre a mesa levava uma águia de asas abertas e logo abaixo a agourenta figura de um crânio prateado. Oficial Edmund Hoffmann, foi como ele se identificou.

As perguntas vieram em dado momento da conversa, tomando um ar cada vez mais inquisitivo e opressor. Lucy começou a tremer. À medida que ficava cada vez mais evidente a razão delas estarem ali, sua irmã mais nova começou a chorar e o clima se tornou histérico e angustiante. O oficial sisudo trincou os dentes e respirou denotando inegável irritação. Estava perdendo a pouca paciência e a noite já ia alta.

- Fraulëin Pevensie, faça sua irmã se calar. – a ordem veio num tom austero e impessoal. Susan tentou acalmar Lucy, mas as coisas estavam fugindo ao controle.

Lucy não parou de chorar como foi ordenada e eventualmente o rapaz perdeu a paciência. Ele esmurrou a mesa de uma vez provocando um tremendo susto em ambas. Lucy implorou para fazer contato com a embaixada, ou o consulado britânico. O oficial se enfureceu ainda mais e avançou contra ela.

Susan não teve tempo de agir. Antes que pudesse se levantar da cadeira sua irmão já havia sido estapeada com tanta força que havia caído no chão. A mão sobre a face, os olhos assustados e cheios de lágrimas. Aquilo era só o início de um pesadelo e Susan sabia disso. Algo dentro dela dizia que ambas teriam sorte se sobrevivessem àquela noite.

- Não tem o direito de nos tratar dessa maneira, oficial. Nós somos cidadãs britânicas! – Susan tentou argumentar e tudo o que recebeu foi um olhar de profundo desprezo por parte do oficial.

- Eu digo o que vocês são enquanto estiverem pisando em solo germânico. – ele as encarou de forma intimidadora. Ele havia mantido a pose diplomática e burocrática do cargo até aquele momento, mas finalmente a mascara estava caindo e revelando a face do monstro – O que vocês são... Duas cadelas imundas, vadias fétidas que se exibem pelas ruas como mulheres de bem, mas jamais serão isso! Não passam de duas fraudes, duas mentiras ambulantes, iludindo e contaminando as mentes de nossos cidadãos, contaminando nossa cultura e arte!

- Somos parte de uma companhia respeitada. – Susan tentou manter a calma e argumentar – Viemos a convite do Reich.

- A mera presença das duas no elenco demonstra o quão inferior é o que chamam de arte. – ele esmurrou a mesa novamente e encarou as duas como um touro ensandecido – Nenhuma companhia de respeito admitiria duas porcas judias. Se fosse uma companhia de opera alemã, nem mesmo para lavar o chão serviriam!

- Mas nós não trabalhamos para alemães e entramos legalmente no país. – ela sabia que aquela conversa não ia levá-la a lugar nenhum, mas pelo bem de Lucy ela fingiria que estava calma e totalmente segura de sua posição. – Não pode fazer nada contra nós.

Aquela alegação firme foi sua sentença condenatória ao inferno e o demônio era ariano...

Naquela mesma noite elas foram jogadas numa cela, não sem antes receberem bofetadas, chutes nas costelas, tapas, socos...Lucy foi atingida na cabeça por uma coronhada e ficou desacordada por algum tempo. Susan mal conseguia respirar, que dirá se mexer para ajudar a irmã.

O pior era saber que o pesadelo não estava nem próximo do fim.

Aquele rapaz permaneceu ali, observando tudo atentamente. Ele não esboçava qualquer reação durante as agressões provocadas por outros soltados. Era perfeitamente indiferente a cena, não importava o quanto gritassem de dor.

Os soldados que as espancavam eventualmente sugeriram que devia haver algo que valesse a pena de baixo das saias rasgadas. Avançaram pra cima de Lucy primeiro. Ela já não conseguia mexer muito as pernas por causa de luxações nos joelhos.

Mas Edmund Hoffmann não permitiu que os outros tocassem Lucy de forma mais invasiva e indecorosa, provavelmente foi o único sinal de humanidade que o filho do demônio demonstrou. Os soldados entenderam que a proibição se estendia à irmã mais velha e também não molestaram Susan. Talvez o oficial apenas detestasse a idéia de uma mistura acidental de raças opostas. Talvez tivesse nojo de qualquer um que tocasse uma judia.

A cada golpe desferido as duas gritavam e imploravam por misericórdia. Ele apenas olhava de forma analítica e fria, como se estivesse assistindo uma peça ruim, ou ouvindo uma música que não lhe agradava. Em alguns instantes ele até mesmo parecia entediado com a cena degradante de duas garotas sendo torturadas.

O sangue havia secado no canto da boca. Logo toda pele estaria coberta por hematomas arroxeados. Logo Susan, que sempre se orgulhou tanto de sua pele imaculada e sem falhas.

Lucy respirava e depois de alguns minutos sozinha ela recuperou a consciência, mas estava sonolenta, o que era um mau sinal.

Ratos se escondiam em frestas. O cheiro imundo das celas era um acréscimo à dor e ao desconforto. Não seria espanto se pegassem uma infecçã e exausta, Susan fez uma prece e pediu para que sobrevivessem a qualquer que fosse o futuro delas. Ou pelo menos que tudo acabasse logo.

Na manhã seguinte mais chutes, socos, tapas, choques, chicotadas. Ameaçaram esmagar os dedos de Lucy para que ela nunca mais tocasse uma note sequer. Foram impedidos pelo mesmo oficial da noite anterior. Não parecia haver uma razão específica para poupar a mais jovem de algo como aquilo, mas ninguém questionava a autoridade dele.

Ela entendeu que se tratava de um burocrata de patente alta, provavelmente o filho de alguém importante dentro do partido. Alguém que tinha inteligência para bolar estratégias, mas que não deveria ser arriscado no fronte. Um maldito filho de general que se mijaria todo se tivesse que enfrentar o campo de batalha. Um covarde sádico.

Ele não parecia estar se divertindo com aquela barbárie, mas também não parecia sentir coisa alguma. Era como um cientista, testando-as para ver até que ponto elas resistiriam.

Não haveria qualquer socorro por parte do consulado britânico. Não haveria qualquer ajuda enviada a duas jovens musicistas britânicas de ascendência judaica. Ela e Lucy estavam à mercê da hospitalidade dos alemães e depois de uma semana inteira sofrendo todo tipo de agressão física elas foram reunidas a um grupo de mulheres, todas em estado deplorável, e seguiram em comboio até uma zona rural bem afastada da cidade.

Não sabia exatamente onde estavam, ou mesmo quanto haviam andado durante todo dia. Susan sentia fome e, a julgar pela aparência da irmã, Lucy devia estar bem perto de desmaiar.

As outras mulheres dentro do caminhão sujo e apertado não estavam em melhor estado e algumas tinham sinais de doença. Tosses secas, sangue, feridas abertas e o cheiro pútrido de decomposição. Moscas rodeavam algumas mulheres que pareciam mais mortas do que vivas e o prognóstico ainda não era bom.

Em um dos carros pretos que seguiam o comboio com as prisioneiras, estava o oficial inexpressivo e assustador. Susan notou que ele tinha um interesse maior em observar Lucy, fosse durante seções de espancamento, fosse enquanto ela estava simplesmente caída em algum canto da cela. A forma como ele fazia isso dava a impressão terrível, como se ele estivesse esperando o momento certo para devorar a garota por inteiro.

Pararam em dado momento. Mulheres irritadas do lado de fora davam ordens em alemão e guiavam as presas para galpões cheios de camas improvisadas que mais pareciam caixotes amontoados, ou talvez fossem caixões.

Um campo de trabalhos forçados em algum lugar chamado Duchau. Ouviu algumas comentando que era próximo de Munique, mas não era como se alguma delas tivesse grandes chances de escapar. Havia homens armados com fuzis e metralhadoras, cães farejadores treinados para destroçar carne humana com a força das mandíbulas e cercas de arame farpado.

Ela e Lucy foram mandadas junto com um grupo de mulheres em melhor estado para quebrar pedras. Para mãos habituadas a pó de arroz, teclas de piano e batom isso era apenas mais uma tortura.

Dadas as condições gerais, ambas ainda tinham forças, mesmo que a comida não fosse suficiente para mantê-las firmes por um dia inteiro. Ainda estavam em melhor estado do que a maioria e a maior parte dos hematomas estavam encobertos pelos trapos que usavam. Os rostos foram poupados e isso despertava inveja em algumas presas com menos sorte.

Ela tentava controlar seu próprio temperamento e ficar calada. Cumpria as ordens dadas, mesmo que seu alemão fosse bem limitado, só para não receber mais golpes. Lucy fazia o mesmo, mas os soldados não precisavam exatamente de um motivo para socar alguém.

Às vezes ela tinha certeza de que ia morrer naquele inferno frio e miserável, mas Lucy insistia em animá-la. Aquele terror não conseguia tirar o otimismo incorrigível da irmã mais nova. Lucy seria sempre um ponto de luz, mesmo nas noites mais escuras, com sua alegria inexplicável e sua fé, mesmo quando sua magreza se tornava assustadora e a fome assolava à ambas.

- Tudo vai acabar bem. – ela insistia em afirmar e Susan se perguntava se ela estava tentando se convencer daquela mentira.

Uma semana depois uma mulher de rosto sisudo e voz áspera chamou por elas. Frau Bunchën resmungou qualquer coisa e mandou que elas a seguissem. Elas foram levadas a uma casa afastada do campo e dos dormitórios dos soldados. Uma residência moderna, Susan imaginou que se tratasse de uma casa funcional que resistiria a um possível ataque. Talvez fosse um bünker.

Elas foram levadas até a cozinha da casa funcional. Um balde com esfregão foi indicado a elas e em seguida Frau Bunchën indicou uma pia entulhada com louça suja. Ficou evidente o motivo de estarem ali e por um momento Susan e Lucy ficaram felizes com a perspectiva de serem designadas para um trabalho menos pesado.

Lucy tomou conta do esfregão e começou a limpar o chão da cozinha com toda determinação que seus músculos doloridos permitiam, enquanto Susan lavava a louça e pensava numa forma de organizar o aparelho de jantar.

Levanto em consideração o que haviam passado até aquele momento, talvez as coisas estivessem começando a melhorar para ambas.

Ou talvez o pesadelo estivesse apenas começando.

_**Nota da autora: Sei que tenho duas fic's pra terminar ainda, mas relaxem. Os capítulos estão mais ou menos prontos. Essa fic surgiu no ímpeto. Isso que dá assistir Bastardos Inglórios XP.**_

_**Vamos esclarecer uma coisa antes de tudo. Não tenho absolutamente nada contra judeus e muito menos contra alemães. O que aconteceu durante a Segunda Guerra foi e sempre será abominável e esta fic é um trabalho de ficção, muito romantizado e leve, se comparado ao horror da época. Se por um acaso houver algum seguidor do judaísmo entre meus leitores, shalom pra você. Se houver algum alemão ou descendente, adoro o país de vocês e a educação que os alemães têm, assim como adoro a hospitalidade e gentileza dos turcos, a organização inglesa e por ai vai. Entenderam a mensagem? Vivemos em comunidade e pra que tudo dê certo respeito é fundamental. Vamos respeitar as diferenças e aproveitar a fic.**_

_**Comentem.**_

_**Bjux,**_

_**Bee**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tenor e Barítono**_

_**Duchau, 1939**_

_**Só para mim você está viva**__**  
**__**Eu coloco você na minha cara**__**  
**__**Você está inteiramente dedicada a mim**__**  
**__**Você me ama, porque eu não te amo**__**  
**__**Você sangra para a minha alma**__**  
**__**Um pequeno corte e você está excitada**__**  
**__**O corpo - já totalmente distorcido**__**  
**__**Não importa o que é permitido, qualquer coisa agrada**__**  
**_

Susan estava lavando a louça quando o som denunciou a chegada de alguém à casa. Ela nem mesmo se virou para trás para ver do que se tratava. Um carro havia parado do lado de fora e homens falavam mecanicamente em alemão, tentavam parecer técnicos e bem educados.

Todas as vozes eram masculinas. Dentre elas a voz do oficial Edmund Hoffmann foi reconhecida. Ele falava pouco e observava muito, não desperdiçava palavras com qualquer pessoa, mas parecia estar recebendo alguém importante, seja lá quem fosse. Não era da conta delas. Lucy foi se livrar do balde de água suja, enquanto Susan terminava de lavar os pratos.

Não sabia dizer quando a conversa parou, também não conseguia entender do que se tratava o dialogo e toda movimentação. Uma outra voz masculina parecia se impor no ambiente, era grave e mais animada do que a do oficial Edmund.

- E aqui é a cozinha. – o oficial disse em alemão, apresentando o lugar ao recém chegado.

- Judias? – a voz mais grave perguntou, havia um toque de surpresa – Não deveriam estar nos campos?

- São uteis na limpeza da casa. Enquanto continuarem assim não me importo. – Edmund respondeu com pouco caso.

- Você é muito liberal pra ocupar uma patente tão elevada na SS. – a voz grave ponderou. Susan imaginou o oficial Hoffmann dando de ombros.

- Classifico pessoas em dois tipos: Úteis e Inúteis. – ele respondeu – São judias, enquanto forem úteis continuam aqui. Há muitos soldados ao meu comando a quem não posso oferecer o mesmo elogio.

Depois disso Edmund se afastou. Lucy devia estar varrendo o pátio. Ela não se deu ao trabalho de virar para ter certeza de que estava sozinha na cozinha da casa. Sua visão periférica captou a imagem de um corpo se colando à beirada da pia.

Era alto, quase dois metros de altura, ombros largos e músculos evidentes, mesmo de baixo do uniforme preto. Ela não deixou de lavar os pratos. O silêncio durou, mas não por muito tempo.

- Olhe pra mim! – a ordem seca foi proferida de uma forma tão ríspida que mais pareceu um tapa.

Ela virou o rosto para encarar o homem com voz grave ao seu lado. Ser uma boa fisionomista às vezes era um problema. Ela reconheceu o rosto angular sem qualquer dificuldade. Os olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro impecável. Ela não se lembrava do uniforme, mas isso era óbvio. Todas as vezes que ela o viu ele estava usando smoking.

Aquilo era um aviso bem claro. Não se anime quando as coisas começam a melhorar, nunca se sabe quanto tempo elas durarão. No caso dela, estava certa de que não seria muito tempo. Rezou mentalmente, pedindo para que ele não a reconhecesse.

- Interessante como as coisas mudam. – ele disse em inglês. O sotaque era perceptível, mesmo que ele se esforçasse para disfarçá-lo – Dois meses atrás você tinha o poder de fazer com que eu me sentisse o ser mais inferior do mundo.

Susan não soube o que dizer diante daquilo. Suas mãos tremiam e ela teve medo de deixar um dos pratos cair e ser socada por isso. Tentou se lembrar do nome dele, o mesmo nome que aparecia nos cartões que acompanhavam os buquês de rosas vermelhas que ele insistia em mandar para o camarim dela ao final de uma apresentação.

Ela odiava rosas vermelhas, quase tanto quanto odiava alemães. Peter Klein, era o nome dele. Um dos muitos bons garotos alemães que sonhavam com ela enquanto ela podia ser ouvida num teatro lotado.

- Ratos tão acostumados a se meterem entre humanos que chegam a assumir a aparência de um. – ele disse de forma ácida e cruel. Em algum lugar num passado distante ela ouviu dizer que anjos eram loiros e tinham olhos azuis. Aquilo não era um anjo de forma alguma – Você é uma rata bem convincente. Chegou a me convencer de que era uma diva e de que eu estava apaixonado.

- Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa, senhor? – ela se fingiu de desentendida.

Ele a estapeou no rosto sem a menor dó. Susan caiu no chão da cozinha, fazendo o prato que estava em suas mãos estilhaçar em vários pedaços de porcelana. Um dos pedaços abriu um corte na mão esquerda dela e o sangue sujou o chão da cozinha e escorria entre os dedos dela.

_**Eu te machuco**__**  
**__**Não! me desculpe**__**  
**__**Isso é bom para você**__**  
**__**Ouça como ela grita!**__**  
**_

- Por todas as vezes que você recusou meus presentes e me dispensou. – ele resmungou lançando um olhar de superioridade a ela. Ela o encarou de um jeito que a maioria das outras presas nem mesmo ousaria pensar e viu no fundo dos olhos azuis dele algo além de desprezo. Os olhos de gelo queimavam e ela percebeu quando ele umedeceu os lábios...Uma boca ávida por saborear um prato particularmente saboroso. – A propósito, Miss Pevensie, sou seu supervisor e responsável pela administração do campo, juntamente com o Major Hoffmann.

Estava implícito na informação que ele estaria de olho nela e sempre que ela estivesse sozinha era Peter Klein quem estaria à espreita. O que ele queria? Matá-la, eventualmente, mas não seria tão rápido, nem tão fácil assim. Susan sabia que enquanto houvesse fogo nos olhos azuis dele ela viveria unicamente por um propósito e caso ele conseguisse o que queria ela levaria em consideração a idéia de suicídio.

Ele deixou a cozinha, pisando na mão com a qual ela se apoiava no chão com suas botas de montaria lustradas, fazendo-a gritar de dor.

Lucy chegou minutos depois e rapidamente limpou o chão da cozinha para retirar qualquer vestígio de sangue e cacos de porcelana, em seguida ajudou Susan com a ferida. A irmã mais nova tentou lembrá-la do quão sortudas eram por estarem sendo poupadas do trabalho penoso na pedreira, mas ela não sabia da existência de Peter Klein.

Depois de limpar a cozinha, Lucy seguiu para o interior da casa carregando um balde com todo material de limpeza que precisaria. Ela estava otimista, talvez acabassem conseguindo um cubículo para dormir separadas das outras mulheres do campo. As prisioneiras não falavam com elas, a maioria por não saberem falar inglês. Também havia um ressentimento generalizado pelo fato de Edmund Hoffmann estar tratando as duas com tanta complacência. O Major Hoffmann não era conhecido por sua gentileza.

Lucy tinha uma lembrança vaga de um rapaz que sempre se sentava num café do outro lado da rua do conservatório de música onde ela praticava. O cabelo escuro, muito bem penteado ficava escondido de baixo de um quepe preto, a gola alta e rígida quase não permitia ver o pescoço dele e a farda era tão bem engomada que praticamente não tinha dobras. Ele estava sempre observando ela, do outro lado da rua. Piscou algumas vezes, em outras gritou palavras em alemão que ela suspeitava serem bem pouco decorosas. Mas ela não se lembrava bem do rosto dele, só sabia que por algum motivo muito assustador algo em Edmund Hoffmann fazia com que ela recordasse a figura de seu admirador.

Quando ela chegou à sala de estar teve que conter a emoção para não chorar mais uma vez. Um piano de parede reluzia à luz das lâmpadas amareladas. Estava empoeirado, mas em perfeita conservação. Ela teve vontade de abrir a tampa e deslizar seus dedos pelas teclas de marfim, mas teve medo de que se a pegasse acabassem por quebrar suas falanges a golpes de martelo. Contentou-se em limpá-lo com o maior cuidado do mundo.

Lustrou os móveis da sala, varreu o chão e depois encerou para que ficassem parecendo espelhos. A sala cheirava a limpeza e dedicação. Queria que ficassem satisfeitos com o trabalho e assim poupassem a ela e à irmã dos maus tratos.

O outro administrador passou por ela com indiferença. Era apenas mais um loiro de olhos claros que havia batido em sua irmã. Ela não olhou para ele, não deu uma palavra se quer, sua missão era ser invisível. De qualquer modo ele não ficou muito tempo dentro da casa.

O som do motor do carro e das motos escuras do lado de fora indicaram quando Peter Klein deixou a casa, provavelmente iria até Munique, ou qualquer outro lugar para fazer qualquer serviço burocrático que fosse necessário. O nome dele era bem conhecido na Alemanha por ser um herói de guerra durante a invasão da Polônia. Cento e cinqüenta homens haviam morrido por causa dele e agora ele era rico e com uma patente alta o bastante para garantir-lhe um cargo que não exigia muito esforço.

Lucy ouviu dizer que ele era carismático e querido pelos companheiros, mas não era exatamente talentoso para administrar. Tinha o péssimo habito de falar de mais, principalmente quando estava diante de uma caneca quase vazia de cerveja, coisa que acontecia com freqüência.

Imaginou que este talvez fosse o motivo pelo qual Edmund Hoffmann estava ali. Ele parecia ser alguém competente e provavelmente já havia resolvido tantos problemas consideráveis para o Reich que acabou ganhando a posição na administração. Algo como férias no campo. De qualquer modo, Lucy só queria que não reparassem nela e permitissem que ela trabalhasse na limpeza o máximo possível. Era o único modo de continuar vivendo naquele país.

A casa estava silenciosa. Ela imaginou que todos estivessem fora e apenas ela e Susan estariam ali, cuidando da arrumação. A irmã mais velha estava na cozinha guardando a louça e depois pegaria hortaliças num pequeno canteiro que ficava no quintal. Lucy decidiu limpar os cômodos do térreo, começando pela biblioteca.

Ela abriu a porta pesada de madeira, enquanto segurava com a outra mão o balde e a vassoura. O ambiente austero e silencioso da biblioteca parecia opressor e muito masculino. Não havia quadros, exceto por um retrato de Adolf Hitler pendurado em uma das paredes. As únicas cores destoantes do tom do mogno eram o vermelho e o branco da suástica. Uma poltrona estava virada de costas para a porta. Decidiu que aquele era o tipo de cômodo que ela passaria o menor tempo possível.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e começou a tirar o pó dos móveis. O som de um copo de vidro sendo deixado de lado num pequeno criado mudo fez o sangue dela gelar. Alguém se levantou e o som de botas ecoou contra o assoalho de madeira, fazendo o coração dela disparar.

_**Com você eu tenho que escolher**__**  
**__**Urinar no arame farpado**__**  
**__**Colocar sua carne no sal e no espeto**__**  
**__**Primeiro você morre, mas você ainda está viva**__**  
**__**Mordidas, chutes com pedidos violentos**__**  
**__**Furos, alicates, agulha da motoserra**__**  
**__**Desejo e te digo, eu digo não**__**  
**__**E te jogo nos ratos**__**  
**_

- Um pequeno camundongo...- a voz tinha um timbre leve e a julgar pela forma arrastada o dono dela estava bebendo – Um pequeno camundongo se esgueirando pela casa.

Ela se virou para encarar o dono da voz. Os cabelos sempre contidos estavam desarrumados e caiam sobre os olhos escuros. A cor contrastava com a pele clara e ela até mesmo o consideraria bonito se não estivesse tão apavorada. Edmund Hoffmann a encarava como um predador faminto.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ele disse ríspido e ela tremeu.

- Desculpa. – ela sussurrou – Me mandaram limpar a casa, mas já vou sair.

- Vai sair quando eu disser para sair! É por isso que está aqui! – ele gritou de uma vez e ela deixou o balde com seus materiais cair no chão – Uma pequena mentirosa. É o que você é. – ele caminhou até ela de uma forma languida e sinuosa. Lucy se lembrou de felinos a caça, enquanto ele a deixava cada vez mais acuada contra a parede lisa da biblioteca.

Ela sentiu o hálito etílico dele. Havia passado um bom tempo bebendo uísque. Os olhos pareciam nublados, mas ainda demonstravam a mesma sagacidade e obstinação. O major apoiou as mãos na parede, uma de cada lado da cabeça de Lucy. Ele parecia furioso e ainda contido, como se lutasse contra uma explosão.

- Lucy Pevensie...- ele sussurrou raivoso contra o rosto dela – Pianista desde os oito anos de idade, filha mais nova de um banqueiro inglês que nunca investiu um centavo na Alemanha. Dezoito anos, solteira... – ela estremeceu à medida que ele narrava sua ficha completa. Ele tinha uma boa memória, ou uma séria obsessão. Ele abaixou a cabeça. – Sabia de tudo isso...Mesmo antes de receber ordens para detê-la.

Ela não esperava, mas ele tocou sua bochecha com cuidado, sentindo a textura da pele. Ele a encarava com curiosidade e um toque de ansiedade. Era tão assustador quanto ouvi-lo gritando com ela.

Ele deduziu que eventualmente ela acabaria entrando dentro da biblioteca no momento em que percebeu que a outra, a irmã dela, estava na cozinha. Lucy havia assumido a limpeza da casa e estava a mercê dele. Foi justamente por isso que ele ordenou que elas fossem levadas para cuidar do trabalho doméstico. Pouparia tempo e ele não teria de procurá-la entre tantas outras.

A boca dele estava a milímetros da orelha dela. Ela cheirava a poeira, fumaça e sabão barato. Não era agradável, preferia mulheres com cheiro de perfume francês e talco. Ele sempre a imaginou exalando lavanda, ou rosas. Uma banho a deixaria mais agradável.

- Você é uma boa mentirosa, não é? – ele disse com dentes cerrados – Eu estava planejando convidá-la para um café naquela semana. Quem sabe depois eu a levasse ao cinema...Me enganou direitinho. Com essa pele de leite. - ele fez uma longa pausa e respirou fundo – Esses olhos azuis. Judeus não deviam ter olhos azuis. Judias, porcas nojentas, NÃO DEVIAM SE PARECER COM MULHERES DECENTES! – ele esmurrou a parede com força enquanto gritava contra o rosto dela. Lucy estava apavorada. Edmund Hoffmann, mesmo para os padrões alemães, era um louco.

O peito dele arfava. A mandíbula estava travada numa expressão de fúria e desagrado. Ela pensou que seria espancada mais uma vez, esperou por tapas e socos que não vieram. Ele parecia paralisado.

- Meus soldados queriam se divertir com você e aquela outra, sua irmã. – ele disse seco – Eles queriam se esfregar contra as coxas de uma judia. Se contaminar com a sujeira que vocês trazem ao mundo. – a voz dele estava rouca e saia com dificuldade – Mas eu me preocupo com meus homens, não gostaria de vê-los contaminados.

Ele deixou que uma das mãos caísse e Lucy teve, por um momento, a sensação de que ele a deixaria ir. O Major Hoffmann parecia alterado de mais pela bebida e sem muita consciência do que estava falando, mas Lucy teve certeza de que ele era o oficial bonito do café do outro lado da rua. O mesmo rapaz que flertava com ela, mas Lucy sempre foi tímida de mais para responder.

Por um momento muito breve ela teve esperanças de não ser mais importunada por aquele soldado alcoolizado. Foi de fato uma esperança fugaz...

Ele separou as pernas dela usando um dos joelhos. Lucy emitiu uma exclamação de susto e em seguida deve a boca tapada pela mão dele. Ficou difícil de respirar, pensou em mordê-lo, mas provavelmente só serviria para que ele a agredisse. O corpo dele a pressionou. Lucy notou a excitação entre as pernas dele roçando contras sua saia esfarrapada.

A mão livre do major suspendeu a borda da saia buscando tocar Lucy. Desta vez ela tentou empurrá-lo, tentou impedi-lo de alguma forma. O gritou ficou abafado pela mão dele enquanto ela se debatia e o encarava em pânico. Ele a tocou de forma grosseira, seus dedos forçaram a passagem seca, provocando dor.

A boca de Edmund desceu até a base do pescoço dela, lambendo a pele como se testasse o sabor de sua próxima refeição. Lucy chorava, tentou empurrá-lo, mas a comida racionada não era o bastante para lhe dar forças.

Ele a agarrou pelos cabelos da nuca e empurrou contra a escrivaninha. Lucy perdeu o ar pela força da pancada. Não teve tempo de reagir, nem mesmo de tentar sair da sala. Edmund caminhou até ela, desafivelando o cinto e abrindo a calça do uniforme preto.

A calça caiu até a metade da coxa dele. Hoffman a puxou pelas pernas e se colocou entre elas outras vez. Lucy tentou socá-lo e o resultado foram duas bofetadas na cara.

- Estou assumindo o risco pelos meus soldados. – a voz rouca falou ao ouvido dela. O sotaque alemão era mais perceptível agora. Lucy chorava e soluçava. – Nunca fui pra cama com uma judia. Eu poderia me orgulhar disso por uma vida toda, mas por culpa sua estou manchando minha reputação. É melhor isso valer à pena!

_**Eu te machuco**__**  
**__**Não! me desculpe**__**  
**__**Isso é bom para você**__**  
**__**Ouça como ela grita!**__****_

_**Eu te machuco**__**  
**__**Não! me desculpe**__**  
**__**Isso é bom para você**__**  
**__**Ouça como ela grita!**_

Lambeu dois dedos e voltou a tocá-la. Seca como o deserto. Ele não duraria muito se não houvesse ao menos a chance de se movimentar com alguma fluidez. Estimulá-la era necessário, apenas o suficiente para que ele tivesse algum prazer e ele teria.

Lucy implorava. Os olhos em pânico tinham um brilho indescritível e ele sempre gostou daqueles olhos. Não era fácil encontra uma garota com olhos doces naqueles tempos, principalmente uma judia.

Quando achou que seria o suficiente não pensou duas vezes antes de estocá-la com força. Ela gritou e gritou ainda mais quando ele começou a se movimentar. Tão apertada...Edmund se viu arfando ao sentir-se comprimido por todos os lados. Ele era o primeiro, tamanha resistência só podia ter uma justificativa.

Ele se debruçou sobre ela, ouvindo o choro convulsivo colado a sua orelha. Agarrou-a pelos cabelos, beijou o pescoço, mordeu, sem nunca para as investidas ritmadas. Não durou muito, mas foi o bastante para chegar à conclusão de que a mancha em sua reputação valeu a pena e só por isso ele a manteria viva. Talvez mantivesse a irmã dela também.

Ele se afastou dela. Suor corria de sua testa enquanto ele a encarava estática sobre a escrivaninha. As pernas separadas, mãos trêmulas, o rosto lívido e apavorado. Se alguma palavra poderia descrevê-la, essa palavra seria dor.

Não demorou muito para que se sentisse nauseado, mas logo se lembrou de que ela era uma judia e deveria sofrer por isso. Não deveria tocar em alguém como ela, não deveria nem mesmo ter olhado para ela naquelas tardes em que ela ficava trancada numa sala tocando Wagner, Chopin e Mozart. Eram sons que o atormentavam, que o faziam imaginar como seriam aqueles mesmos dedos hábeis o enlaçando pela nuca.

Ele a queria e a teve. Estranhamente, não era o bastante.

Quando ela caminhava pela rua do conservatório ela sorria tímida. O cabelo acobreado sempre preso em um meio rabo e os olhos doces pareciam brilhar enquanto percorriam partituras.

Ele havia flertado com ela algumas vezes e em todas elas Lucy ficou corada. Ele entendeu que ela era tímida de mais para demonstrar qualquer outra atitude. Gostava disso, ficava ainda mais curioso para saber como seria beijá-la.

Agora ela estava magra e terrivelmente pálida. Seu aspecto era frágil e doentio, seu cabelo era opaco e o cheiro era desagradável. De algum modo ela continuava bonita, o bastante para que ele não resistisse aos seus instintos mais primais.

_**Você é o barco, eu sou o capitão**__**  
**__**Para onde ir?**____**  
**__**Porque você é a viagem**__**  
**__**Eu vejo o seu rosto no espelho**__**  
**__**Você me ama,**____**  
**__**Porque eu não te amo**__**  
**_

Edmund abotoou as calças outra vez e afivelou o cinto. Tentou ajeitar o cabelo, mas não teve muito sucesso. Pensou em algo para dizer a ela. Deveria dizer alguma coisa?

- Não vai abrir a boca sobre o que aconteceu. Entendido? – ele rosnou. Lucy não fez nada, ainda estava em choque – Trabalha pra mim agora e se quer continuar vivendo é melhor seguir minhas ordens a risca. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez – Você vem todas as vezes que eu mandar chamá-la e não me faça procurar por você. Quando vier, espero que esteja limpa. Desobedeça e eu entrego sua irmã aos soldados para que eles se divirtam e faço você assistir tudo, depois mando fuzilar as duas. – ele respirou fundo e encarou o quadro de Hitler por algum tempo – O coronel Klein não dormirá na casa esta noite, então você vai me esperar no meu quarto. Não quero vê-la perto do campo, vai dormir junto com sua irmã no quarto perto da despensa.

- Por que? – a pergunta veio num sussurro pálido. Um soluço no meio de uma crise de choro. Edmund a encarou outra vez. Ela tentava se levantar. As mãos tremulas tentavam esconder as pernas expostas e o rosto.

- Prefere quebrar pedras ou servir aos presos no bordel do campo de trabalho? – ele a encarou firme – Estou sendo muito mais condescendente com você do que deveria. Minha obrigação seria obrigá-la a trabalhar, torná-la útil ao Reich ou matá-la no processo. – ele vociferou contra ela – Seja grata e mantenha as pernas abertas pra mim. Isso manterá você e sua irmã num abrigo quente, com comida e menos trabalho.

Em algum lugar dentro dele surgiu uma dor difusa, que Hoffmann não conseguia classificar ou descrever. Talvez fosse pena, talvez fosse sua ultima parcela de humanidade gritando desesperada.

Ele caminhou até ela outra vez. Lucy se encolheu esperando por mais agressões, o que não aconteceu. Ela tremia e encarava as botas dele. Sentia dor entre as pernas e toda imundice do mundo.

- Olhe pra mim! – ele ordenou e Lucy obedeceu a contra gosto. Ele manteve o rosto dela erguido e o avaliou com cuidado. Olhos doces, mesmo quando ela estava tão ferida e humilhada eles brilhavam – Enquanto eu estiver satisfeito você vive. Quer apanhar? Quer ter a cabeça raspada e ficar naquele chiqueiro? – ele perguntou firme. Lucy fechou os olhos com força – Posso garantir algumas regalias e se for boazinha eu serei bom pra você. Peter Klein vai ignorá-la se você se mantiver calada e eficiente. O imbecil só é bom com um rifle na mão, fora isso é apenas um troféu, não tem poder de mando aqui, o mesmo se aplica aos outros soldados.

Lucy fez sinal de entendimento com a cabeça. Edmund a encarou com semblante mais pacífico.

- Bom. – ele disse – Esteja no quarto à meia noite, não deixe que a vejam. Esteja limpa, cabelo solto.

Ele soltou o rosto dela e em seguida deixou a biblioteca. Não devia, sabia que não devia ceder ao desejo de tê-la e a necessidade de comprá-la com regalias como se fosse uma prostituta barata. Não devia pensar em Lucy Pevensie como um ser humano, mas se ela podia chorar, se podia sentir, se podia ter olhos como aqueles, talvez ela fosse humana. Talvez ele quisesse pensar desta maneira.

Se ela fosse minimamente atenciosa às necessidades físicas dele, então ele se esqueceria de bom grado que devia odiá-la.

_**Eu te machuco**__**  
**__**Não! me desculpe**__**  
**__**Isso é bom para você**__**  
**__**Ouça como ela grita!**__****_

_**Eu te machuco**__**  
**__**Não! me desculpe**__**  
**__**Isso é bom para você**__**  
**__**Ouça como ela grita!**_

_**Nota da autora: Vou postar os primeiros capítulos desta fic com mais freqüência porque já tenho alguns prontos. Isso vai me dar tempo pra terminar os capítulos que faltam de A Convidada Real e A Ultima Filha de Eva. O que dizer deste capítulo? Bem, não temos rapazes muito amáveis por aqui XP. Edmund tá ruim? Calma, ele piora. Peter tá putinho? Normal, ele ainda tem a fama de Golden Boy. Estão com pena delas? Essa é a idéia. Música do capítulo é do Rammstein e se chama Ich Tu Dir Weh, que significa "Eu te machuco". Sim, vc's vão ter muitas letras de musica alemã por aqui, principalmente Rammstein e Lacrimosa (Tilo Wolff é amor, gente *.*)**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentém**__**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Piano**_

_**Para sentir a fim de conhecer**__**  
**__**Minha razão - minha alma**__**  
**__**Minha consciência - e meu coração**__**  
**__**no abismo de minha vida**__**  
**__**No final do meu eu**__**  
**__**quebrado no meu âmago - e fraco para o mundo**__**  
**_

Susan se escondeu dentro do quartinho apertado perto da despensa assim que a sirene do toque de recolher soou. Lucy fez o mesmo, mas parecia tão pálida e trêmula que Susan se perguntou se a irmã não estaria ficando doente. Tentou conversar com ela e saber o que estava acontecendo, mas não teve resposta.

A mais nova se escondeu dentro de um banheiro apertado perto do quarto. Tinha um chuveiro velho que não funcionava e ela teve de esquentar um pouco de água para poder se lavar. Uma barra de sabão de glicerina e uma toalha áspera para se esfregar. Ela se sentou num caixote e começou a se limpar.

Esfregou a pele das coxas com tanto afinco que acabou esfolando. Não parou de chorar enquanto se penitenciava passando o sabão pelas partes sensíveis da pele. Sentia o cheiro de uísque e loção pós-barba impregnado nela. Sentia a saliva dele na base de seu pescoço.

O major Edmund Hoffmann a queria limpa, mas Lucy se perguntava se algum dia seria capaz disso. Sentir-se limpa outra vez era algo inimaginável.

Ele ameaçou Susan. Coisas terríveis aconteceriam e estava nas mãos dela impedir isso. Elas morreriam eventualmente, mas dependia de Lucy determinar se a morte seria misericordiosa ou apenas o resultado de todo tipo de barbaridade imaginável. Mantê-lo interessado era uma forma de evitar agressões, de receber um pouco mais de ração e trabalho menos penoso.

Pensou nas mulheres que ficaram para traz no campo de trabalhos forçados e quantas sobreviveriam até o final do mês. Quantas delas se venderiam por um pouco de conforto e quantas prefeririam se matar a ter que fazer algo do gênero? Seu estomago revirou. Quantas dela fariam o mesmo para salvar uma irmã, filha, avó, mãe? Tentou se consolar desta maneira, ao menos isso lhe daria forças para subir as escadas e se trancar no quarto de Hoffmann.

Quando chegou ao quartinho, Susan estava encolhida sobre um colchão de palha, enrolada numa manta fina. Estava exausta de mais para ser perturbada por qualquer som que Lucy fizesse.

Esperou uma hora encolhida contra a parede próxima a irmã. Não conseguia dormir, não conseguia fechar os olhos sem lembrar da dor que havia sentido naquela tarde e ouvir o som da voz rouca em seu ouvido. Teria que suportar, teria que agüentar aquilo se quisesse viver e só ela sabia o quanto amava a vida. Faria aquilo para manter Susan a salvo, sem perder a esperança de que a guerra terminaria, ou que seriam resgatadas de lá a poder de algum milagre.

Deixou o quartinho e subiu as escadas até o segundo andar. Era a ultima porta do corredor e estava fechada. O som de um gramofone ligado podia ser ouvido do outro lado. Era Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata.

Abriu a porta com cuidado, querendo evitar qualquer tipo de ruído numa casa vazia. Entrou e trancou a porta. Não queria olhar para dentro do quarto, sabia que ele estava ali em algum lugar, fumando um cigarro e provavelmente bebendo alguma coisa. O cheiro de tabaco e álcool era marcante.

Os acordes dramáticos da música faziam o coração dela acelerar e por vezes se contrair tanto dentro do peito que Lucy pensou que desmaiaria antes que ele a tocasse.

_**Isso é ruim?**__**  
**__**E o que é bom?**__**  
**__**Isso é doentio?**__**  
**__**E o que significa viver?**__**  
**__**Não**__**  
**__**Isso é apenas honesto - humano**__**  
**__**e amaldiçoado**__**  
**__**é apenas a verdade**__**  
**_

- Vai ficar encolhida ai até quando? – a voz grosseira perguntou. Um toque de impaciência, nada mais.

Ela se virou e o encarou. Ele estava fechando as cortinas, um cigarro pendurado nos lábios e um copo de uísque quase vazio no criado mudo. A cama estava revirada. Edmund usava apenas a calça do uniforme presa por suspensórios e uma regata branca colada ao corpo.

Ele a encarou. Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro, desceu os suspensórios e retirou a regata branca, ficando apenas de calça. Caminhou até ela, sem qualquer consideração pelo corpo trêmulo e a expressão assustada. Pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela e cheirou.

- O cheiro está melhor. – ele disse num veredicto bem impessoal.

Ele pousou a mão sobre o primeiro botão da roupa com listras desbotadas que ela usava. Começou a abri-los um a um, como se não passasse de um embrulho sem muita importância.

A roupa escorregou pelos ombros dela e parou no chão.

- Está muito magra. – ele comentou de uma forma avaliativa. Segurou um dos seios dela em uma das mãos e o apalpou com paciência, sentindo o mamilo enrijecer diante do estimulo. Lucy virou o rosto para não encará-lo.

Ele beijou atrás da orelha dela, mordiscou o lóbulo de leve, sem deixar de massagear o seio. As mãos dela fizeram menção de afastá-lo, mas perderam a convicção ao se verem espalmadas sobre o tórax dele.

Edmund desceu os beijos pela linha do pescoço dela. Lucy mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos. Tentou conter o arrepio que aquilo lhe provocava. Beethoven continuava ecoando em algum lugar do quarto. A mente dela se mantinha firme em sua resistência.

Ele puxou o queixo dela usando dois dedos, obrigando-a a encará-lo de frente. A ponta do nariz dele roçou contra o dela, a boca dele se umedeceu. Cobriu os lábios dela com os dele, um beijo exigente, firme, que não se preocupava em convencê-la a ceder, apenas demandava passagem e conseguia. A língua ágil se perdendo dentro da boca aveludada, dentes brancos contra a carne rosada.

A mão dele parou ao final da coluna dela, puxando o quadril para que se colasse ao dele. Outra mão a segurou pela nuca com força, impedindo-a de se afastar do beijo. Teria de suportar aquilo, teria de fazê-lo querer aquele tipo de encontro pelo máximo de tempo possível, pelo bem dela e de Susan.

Não sabia como agir com um homem e sua primeira experiência não servia como parâmetro. Sabia que ele a desejava e por hora era o bastante, mas sem qualquer estimulo logo ele se cansaria. Seguiu seu instinto e o abraçou. Correu seus dedos pelo cabelo escuro dele.

Edmund a pegou nos braços como se não fosse mais do que uma boneca de pano. Foi instintivo. Uma questão de comodidade e praticidade. Deitou as costas dela sobre a cama desfeita. Em algum momento indefinido ela começou a chorar pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez naquele dia.

Ele parou o beijo e correu sua mão pelo rosto dela, fazendo o mesmo caminho das lágrimas. Deslizou o dedão sobre os lábios inchados dela, forçou-os para obter passagem. Sentiu a língua dela e o calor da boca ao redor do dedo. Estática, ela permanecia estática.

- Sugue! – ele ordenou num tom rouco, quase um rosnado. Lucy obedeceu sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

Ele separou as pernas dela usando os joelhos e procurou uma posição confortável. Ela sugou o dedo dele com força e por um segundo ele perdeu a linha de raciocínio. Buscou o mamilo dela com a boca e sugou-o também, mas usou tanta força que a fez parar.

Ele tirou o dedo de dentro da boca dela e desceu a mão até o centro de calor e umidade entre as pernas. Bem mais molhada do que antes, talvez o bastante para permitir que a mente dele fosse criativa.

_**Aos olhos da vulgaridade -**____**  
**__**de todo mundo**__**  
**__**simplesmente repreensível - transparente**__**  
**__**Mas isso é profundo, mais forte e muito mais**__**  
**__**Esse é o homem**__**  
**__**Apenas procurando pela força**__**  
**__**Pela mentira - desilusão cega**__**  
**__**e superficialidade**__**  
**_

Ela era muito sensível ao toque. Beijar a barriga lisa dela fez o calor entre as pernas aumentar. Ela chegou a arranhar as costas dele em resposta.

Afastou-se dela e desabotoou as calças. Não perdeu tempo se despindo. Voltou para o corpo esguio e frio dela. Um corpo que não oferecia qualquer calor ou conforto, mas que fazia o dele arder. Apertou um dos seios dela com força, Lucy não conteve um gemido confuso.

Ela ainda chorava, ou talvez seus olhos estivessem tão acostumados a derramar lágrimas que já não sabiam mais como parar. Ela não emitia sons, deixava que seu corpo falasse por ela. Não o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa, por vezes incentivava-o com um ou outro toque acidental que despertavam o interesse dele em explorá-la mais.

Ele se afastou dela, ficando ajoelhado entre as pernas abertas, totalmente nu. Ergueu o quadril dela e colocou um travesseiro de baixo para mantê-lo em posição, suspendeu as pernas dela e colocou-as sobre seus ombros rígidos. Via o rosto dela com perfeição, ainda assustado e constrangido.

Estocou-a de uma vez. Ela gritou, mas não tanto quanto naquela tarde. Estava úmida e quente, tão apertada que ele tinha dificuldade de se mover. Arfava enquanto se movimentada dentro dela, puxava-a pela cintura.

Com dois dedos ele passou a massagear o clitóris dela, sem deixar de estocá-la ritmadamente. Lucy não conteve os espasmos que se seguiram e todo corpo se contraiu de forma convulsiva. A umidade explodiu de dentro dela, enquanto Edmund se via totalmente comprimido dentro dela.

Não resistiu mais do que algumas estocadas e desabou sobre ela. Respirava com dificuldade, suor escorria de sua testa e o cabelo estava em total desordem. Lucy continuava silenciosa. Ele saiu de cima.

Edmund encarou o teto por um momento e então se virou para olha Lucy de frente. Puxou o rosto dela pra que ela fizesse o mesmo.

- Vou providenciar para que recebam um pouco mais de comida. – ele disse encarando-a nos olhos – Vai ficar mais interessante se você tiver um pouco mais de carne.

- Como quiser. – ela sussurrou.

- Sabão perfumado também. Glicerina limpa, mas é bem sem graça. – ele completou, como se tudo aquilo fosse um grande gesto de nobreza, ou como se estivesse oferecendo jóias a ela. Lucy não disse nada. – Talvez goste de tocar piano outra vez.

Foi como conjurar um feitiço sobre ela. Os olhos opacos ganharam um lampejo indescritível de esperança. Ele gostou daquilo.

- Em três semanas haverá um jantar para alguns oficiais importantes aqui. Emissários de Mussolini e Franco, alguns oficiais graduados. – Edmund disse sério – Se continuar se comportando bem, posso sugerir a Klein que uma pianista seria um bom entretenimento para os convidados. Você vai precisar treinar, é claro. Sem dúvida algumas peças italianas, talvez Chopin.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – ela falou. Era uma pergunta retórica. Ela não esperava por qualquer resposta.

- Uma garantia de que vai continuar obediente e agradável. Uma recompensa, talvez. – ele respondeu – Quem sabe eu só queira ouvi-la tocar outra vez. Foi por isso que não deixei que quebrassem seus dedos.

- Não deveria me poupar, nem me dar essas coisas. – Lucy fechou os olhos.

- Eu não deveria fazer muita coisa. Você se inclui nisso. – ele disse sério. Levantou-se da cama e acendeu um cigarro. Tragou. – Agora não importa mais.

_**Com as mãos sujas de sangue**__**  
**__**Com uma lágrima no rosto**__**  
**__**um sorriso nos lábios**__**  
**__**e com esperança no fundo dos olhos**__**  
**__**Para ascender mesmo da imundície**__**  
**__**Profundamente maculado e com o coração orgulhoso**__**  
**__**Acordando para viver mais uma vez**__**  
**__**e acordando totalmente novo para a vida**__**  
**_

Ele pegou o copo de uísque que havia deixado no criado mudo e bebeu um gole.

- Há um lugar especial no inferno pra que desperdiça um bom uísque. – ele disse de forma apática – Por que nunca correspondeu as minhas tentativas de flerte?

- Eu não... – ela não sabia qual era o limite de sua liberdade dentro daquele quarto.

- Pode falar. – ele disse bebendo mais um gole – Fora daqui, quando a casa estiver cheia de gente, vai ter que ficar calada. Enquanto estiver dentro desse quarto e eu lhe fizer uma pergunta espero respostas diretas e sinceras.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer. – ela respondeu. Ele riu sem graça.

- Alguma vez pensou em atravessar a rua e se sentar ao meu lado? – ele insistiu.

- Algumas vezes, mas eu tinha medo. Ainda tenho. – ela respondeu – Sua farda, seu quepe com a caveira, eu morro de medo de tudo isso.

- Tem toda razão. – ele disse sério e esvaziou o copo.

Aquela foi apenas a primeira noite. Apenas a primeira vez que ela se esgueirou pelos corredores escuros após o toque de recolher. Peter Klein passava pouco tempo dentro da casa, ocupava-se de fiscalizar os campos e os outros soldados por maior parte do dia e a noite saia para beber cerveja barata em qualquer taverna que estivesse disposta a aceitar arruaceiros armados e beberrões.

Edmund Hoffmann realmente conseguiu mais comida para ela e Susan, não muita, mas foi o suficiente para que ela não se sentisse tão perdida dentro das roupas. Sabonetes perfumados eram colocados dentro dos bolsos da roupa dela quando ninguém estava olhando.

Lucy ainda chorava todas as vezes que ia se lavar. Todas as vezes que sentia o cheiro floral do sabonete que ele dava a ela. Enquanto esfregava suas pernas e seios, enquanto subia para o quarto dele, ela pensava em Susan e em como aquilo manteria sua irmã longe de maus tratos.

Ele era um homem prático, objetivo. Não costumava perder muito tempo falando, mesmo porque ela não era digna de conversar com gente da raça dele. Depois do sexo, às vezes mantinham diálogos curtos. Ele comentava pequenas mudanças que o agradavam e apontava o que ela não devia fazer. O major nunca mais bateu nela.

Quando ele estava com ela prestava atenção nos sinais que o corpo de Lucy demonstrava. Não evitava estimular o corpo dela, ao contrário, fazia isso com freqüência. Era constrangedor, fazia com que ela se odiasse por não conseguir conter os impulsos do próprio corpo.

Em público, ele a ignorava, às vezes se dirigia a ela de forma grosseira. Era parte do jogo perigoso que jogavam.

Numa das noites em que estavam sozinhos no quarto ele a apertou com mais força nos braços.

- Bem melhor agora. – ele disse sem nenhum tom de humor – É bem desagradável abraçar mulheres ossudas. – ela não disse nada, ficou quieta e se deixou abraçar – Você vai tocar de novo. – ele disse de uma forma quieta e intima – Klein concordou. Acho que ele quer impressionar os espanhóis.

Ela tentou conter a excitação. Encarou-o com olhos arregalados e coração disparado. Ele a olhava no fundo dos olhos, afastou uma mecha do rosto dela.

- Quando? – ela perguntou sem fôlego.

- Amanhã será comunicada oficialmente. Vai ter que parecer assustada quando receber a notícia. – disse calmo – Vou observar todas as vezes que estiver ensaiando no piano da sala. Klein gosta de pensar que eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer aqui além de limpar toda merda que ele faz na administração, então eu vou ter que ficar de olho em uma judia. O jantar é em uma semana.

- Obrigada, senhor. – ela agradeceu da forma que achou apropriada.

- Não tem que agradecer. Eu disse que seria bom pra você se você se comportasse. – ele respondeu da mesma forma objetiva de sempre.

_**Estão minhas mãos cegas e surdas?**__**  
**__**São meus olhos velhos e fracos?**__**  
**__**Meu coração sucumbiu ao sangue?**__**  
**__**e com tudo isso apenas honesto?**__**  
**__**Sou humano? - Sou a dor?**__**  
**__**Sou a lágrima -**__**  
**__**e o beijo ao mesmo tempo?**__**  
**_

Ele sentia o coração dela batendo acelerado contra o peito dele. A respiração dela estava pesada e ele sabia que era o culpado disso, mas não da maneira habitual. Ele estava fazendo uma mulher feliz. Provavelmente a única que ele jamais deveria pensar em agradar.

Aquilo fez bem a sua vaidade masculina e ainda mais ao seu senso de superioridade, desenvolvido durante anos no exercito nazista. Edmund não queria saber o que ela pensava a respeito dele, em parte porque tinha certeza de que ela o odiava. Era justamente por isso que aquele coração acelerado o fazia tão satisfeito. Mesmo que ela tivesse todos os motivos do mundo para odiá-lo, ele podia provocar aquele tipo de alegria contida nela.

Às vezes ele tinha que conter seu impulso de tocá-la em público. Eram desejos repentinos que não tinham qualquer explicação, como deslizar o dedo pelas bochechas dela, ou pousar sua mão na cintura esguia quando ela estava sozinha na cozinha.

Não podia fazer esse tipo de coisa. Só podia tocá-la quando estavam trancados no quarto e ela estava sujeita a luxuria dele.

- O senhor gostaria de ouvir algo em especial na noite do jantar? – ela perguntou tímida, tirando-o de seus devaneios. Edmund a encarou surpreso por uma fração de segundo.

- Moonlight sonata. – ele respondeu de uma forma vaga. Ela não gostaria de tocar aquilo. Era o que ele estava ouvindo na primeira noite.

- Vou tocar para o senhor. – ela respondeu de uma forma apática. Algo dentro dele vacilou, como se uma pequena falha em uma grande construção estivesse finalmente dando ensejo a um desmoronamento. Quis abraçá-la de uma forma desesperada, quis esconder o rosto no cabelo acobreado dela e chorar sem saber o motivo. Talvez fosse remorso por perceber o que havia feito com alguém como ela e com que direito? Talvez ele estivesse apenas deixando sua própria humanidade despertar outra vez. Estava há muito tempo longe de um fronte de batalha. Sem ter de encarar a guerra de cara ele estava amolecendo.

Ele a segurou pela nuca e trouxe a boca de Lucy para junto da dele. Beijou-a de um jeito que nunca havia se permitido beijá-la. De uma maneira que havia feito pouquíssimas vezes com mulheres que o encorajavam a pensar no futuro, em coisas tolas como esperança.

O homem perfeito, o soldado de ferro, o carrasco...Edmund Hoffmann tinha um coração que estava voltando a bater, fazendo todo seu mundo desmoronar.

_**Com as mãos sujas de sangue**__**  
**__**com uma lágrima no rosto**__**  
**__**e um sorriso nos lábios**__**  
**__**e com esperança no fundo dos olhos**__**  
**__**Para sair da imundície**__**  
**__**Profundamente maculado e com coração orgulhoso**__**  
**__**acordando para viver mais uma vez**__**  
**__**e acordando totalmente novo para a vida.**_

_**Nota da Autora: Mais um capítulo e acho que há alguma esperança pro Ed, mas ele é o personagem mais difícil dessa história. Eu tinha esperanças de que esta fosse outra Peter e Susan, mas o drama do Edmund e da Lucy praticamente está gritando dentro da minha cabeça. Não vai ser fácil e ele não é um cara sentimental, muito pelo contrário. A Lucy, por mais passiva que esteja, terá seus momentos e há algumas cenas que eu estou louca para escrever. A música deste capítulo é do Lacrimosa e se chama Stolzes Herz, que significa coração orgulhoso em alemão. Super recomendo XD.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentém.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voz**_

_**Uma garota viu uma pequena rosa**__**  
**__**Ela floresceu lá no cume brilhante**__**  
**__**Ela perguntou ao seu amor**__**  
**__**Se ele poderia trazê-la para ela**__****_

_**Ela a quer e tudo bem**__**  
**__**Assim foi e assim sempre será**__**  
**__**Ela a quer e esse é o hábito**__**  
**__**Tudo que ela quer ela consegue**__**  
**_

Ele encarou o reflexo de seus olhos no fundo do copo vazio. Conseguia ouvir a voz clara de sua falecida mãe resmungando o sermão infindável ao seu ouvido. Homens decentes não passam noites inteiras em bares e tavernas. Homens decentes não batem em mulheres e não torturam inocentes.

Diziam que era tudo em prol do país. A Gloriosa Alemanha havia sofrido com fome e desemprego, humilhada pela perda da primeira guerra e devastada pelos ratos judeus. Era o que diziam a ele e disseram tantas vezes que em algum momento ele acabou acreditando. Peter Klein se alistou no exército e, contrariando todas as expectativas, estava em um posto elevado quando ainda poderia se passar por um sargento devido a idade.

Matou e não se arrependia disso. Polacos caiam aos montes de seus postos enquanto Peter disparava com rifle. Foi condecorado por isso, tornou-se um herói de guerra e a fama lhe rendeu um posto alto e um serviço que exigia muito pouco dele. Tomar conta de um campo de concentração, aquilo não era uma ocupação, era como estar no próprio inferno.

Corpos desnutridos em estado avançado de putrefação eram jogados em valas comuns. Mulheres e crianças morriam de fome, exaustão, doenças que se proliferavam com a falta de higiene e espancamento. Os que resistiam mais eram mandados para as câmaras e o número nunca diminuía. Caminhões com prisioneiros chegavam todos os dias e ele tinha que cuidar para que o mal fosse eliminado.

Sem distinção. Eles eram números e não pessoas. Eram piores do que animais e só deviam viver enquanto fossem úteis. Não eram seres humanos, eram escória, eram menos do que nada.

O dever dele era se certificar diariamente de que aquela maquina nefasta funcionasse bem. Garantir ao Estado que seus inimigos estavam sendo eliminados um a um, ou aos montes.

Ele não deveria saber o nome de um judeu simplesmente porque isso era algo irrelevante. Eles eram irrelevantes e Peter até concordaria com isso, para o bem do país, se não fosse ela.

Havia alguma possibilidade de ignorá-la? Havia alguma maneira de não saber o nome da mulher que deu vida a Norma, Ariadne e tantas outras? Como ela, com a voz e o rosto de um anjo poderia ser ignorada?

Ele esteve na primeira fila de várias apresentações, maravilhado com a sensibilidade de uma voz como a dela. Fascinado ele observava a _prima donna,_ a figura elegante que desfilava pelo palco como uma rainha caminha em seus domínios. Sonhou com ela algumas vezes. Reservou assentos na primeira fila para assisti-la durante toda temporada.

Foi além da mera ousadia de um fã. Passou a enviar flores e doces a ela, solicitou uma breve audiência no camarim e foi recebido por ela uma única vez.

Ela usava um roupão de cetim e renda, o cabelo estava revolto por causa do penteado recém desfeito. Susan Pevensie retirava a maquiagem do rosto, pra muitas mulheres aquela seria uma cena que homem algum deveria presenciar, mas ela era o tipo de mulher cuja beleza consegue surpreender, mesmo em situações como aquela.

Ela mal olhou pra ele naquela noite. Foi impaciente e ríspida, não gostava de ser importunada em seu camarim por homens que viam nela uma possibilidade de prazer fácil. Não recebia homens, era uma cantora, uma diva, não uma prostituta de luxo.

Mas Peter não desistiu tão fácil. Enviou algumas cartas a ela, tecendo longos elogios à voz e à beleza dela. Algumas vezes disse estar apaixonado por ela e solicitou a Susan que concedesse a honra de sua companhia em um jantar intimo. É claro que não obteve qualquer sucesso e porque deveria? Ele era apenas mais um admirador na multidão e provavelmente ela já tinha pretendentes melhores.

Isso feria seu orgulho enquanto homem, ainda mais agora que era um herói de guerra condecorado e metade das mulheres de Berlin abriria as pernas pra ele sem nem pensar duas vezes. Mas nenhuma delas era Susan Pevensie.

Ele havia deixado Berlin antes do fim da temporada de apresentações dela, depois de um evento particularmente vergonhoso para ele. Peter esperou por ela do outro lado da rua do teatro após a apresentação. Estava determinado a falar com ela, a pelo menos conseguir um dialogo decente.

Já passava da meia noite quando ela saiu enrolada num casaco de pele, usando salto alto e exalando perfume francês. Lábios pintados de vermelho, cabelo preso as pressas. Estava frio naquela noite e a rua estava deserta se não fosse ele esperando por ela, escorado em seu carro preto.

_**Poços profundos precisam ser cavados**__**  
**__**Se você quiser água limpa**__**  
**__**rosa vermelha, oh rosa vermelha**__**  
**__**Águas profundas não são calma**__**  
**__**O menino sobe a montanha com sofrimento**__**  
**__**Ele não liga para a vista**__**  
**__**Apenas a pequena rosa está em sua mente**__**  
**__**Ele a traz para seu amor**__**  
**_

Ela não reparou nele, estava apressada para sair de lá o quanto antes. Peter foi até ela.

- Posso acompanhá-la, Miss Pevensie? – ele disse prontamente com seu inglês carregado do sotaque mecânico.

- Você outra vez? – ela o encarou surpresa e irritada. A respiração estava ofegante devido ao susto e a agitação subseqüente a apresentação – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir para que entenda? Obrigada pela atenção e pelos presentes, mas se espera conseguir qualquer coisa comigo é melhor desistir.

- Por que me trata dessa maneira tão grosseira? Eu não me recordo de ter feito qualquer coisa para justificar esse comportamento. – ele disse num tom indignado.

- Não sabe? – ela debochou e ele sentiu suas bochechas queimando de constrangimento – O senhor vem me importunando há dias! Insiste em seus convites e pedidos de audiências particulares, fica sondando meu camarim e agora me espera na saída do teatro. Tudo isso é bem desconcertante, não concorda? O que você quer a final?

- Persuadi-la, eu acho. – ele respondeu sem jeito – Dizer que é a dona da voz mais maravilhosa do mundo.

- Você já fez isso em suas cartas. – ela retrucou impaciente – Se me der licença... – ela tentou deixá-lo para traz, mas Peter a segurou pelo braço.

- Estou apaixonado. – ele disse de uma vez e ela o encarou impaciente.

- Não, o senhor não está. – ela respondeu seca – Acha que está apaixonado por que idealizou uma mulher perfeita dentro dessa sua cabeça loira. O senhor não me conhece, não sabe quem eu sou, nem mesmo vai se lembrar de mim quando a temporada acabar, então pare de fazer de si uma figura digna de pena e me deixe em paz!

Foi tudo o que ele precisou para detonar seu resquício de paciência. Ele a puxou contra o peito de uma vez e antes que Susan tivesse tempo de protestar ele a beijou. Parecia um garoto desastrado beijando sua primeira namorada. Nada de refinamento, nada de cuidado e persuasão, apenas a urgência de descobrir a sensação de estar com sua diva nos braços.

Ela o empurrou com força e quando conseguiu afastá-lo desferiu um tapa certeiro contra o rosto angular dele. Peter a encarou chocado e boquiaberto.

- Nunca mais encoste a mão em mim, ou eu juro que vai desejar nunca ter nascido!

Ela o deixou sozinho naquela rua escura e agora ele pensava, depois de alguns copos de cerveja, no quão irônica era aquela ultima frase dela.

Naquela mesma semana ele foi mandado para Munique e uma semana depois estava em Duchau, sendo recebido pelo Major Hoffmann. Poderia esperar qualquer coisa do destino, se ele acreditasse nesse tipo de coisa, menos encontrar Susan Pevensie num campo de concentração.

Uma judia. A notícia caiu como uma bomba na cabeça dele. Sentiu raiva, nojo, indignação e por fim uma necessidade incontrolável de vingança. Quem ela era para dizer o que ele devia ou não fazer? Agora ela era nada, era uma marionete nas mãos dele e ele poderia fazer dela o que bem entendesse.

Bateu nela e a fez se machucar em cacos de porcelana como uma forma de deixar bem claro que ele não havia esquecido a humilhação. Entretanto, foi inevitável não notar o quão bela ela era, mesmo com uma aparência doentia por causa da magreza. A fragilidade gritava, ela tremia, mas a intensidade do olhar permanecia a mesma.

Quando a conheceu ela cheirava a perfume francês e pó de arroz, agora cheirava a fuligem e sabão de barra ordinário. Nem uma gota de maquiagem no rosto, nenhuma jóia, nenhuma roupa além do uniforme listrado de cores desbotadas que davam às presas. O melhor era saber que ela estava sujeita às vontades dele, mesmo que ele não se sentisse capaz de usufruir desta inesperada condição de domínio.

Se fosse qualquer outro soldado, qualquer oficial, Peter teria se aproveitado da situação de uma forma bem mais cruel do que um tapa e uma agressão infantil como aquela. Tantos outros se aproveitavam da vulnerabilidade feminina em guerras que era até mesmo esperado que atrocidades como estupro acontecessem aos montes, mas ele se orgulhava de sua própria moral e reputação, o bastante para não ceder ao lado mais vil de um homem.

Evitava permanecer no mesmo ambiente que ela por muito tempo. Não queria encará-la, não queria conviver com a tentação de forma tão intima e cotidiana. Ela dormia dentro da casa e às vezes ele tinha de se controlar para não descer até o quartinho onde Susan dormia com a irmã mais nova. Seria flertar de uma forma muito perigosa com o inimigo.

Preferia pegar o carro ou uma das motos e se juntar a outros oficiais e soldados para beber rios de cerveja em qualquer birosca que encontrasse no meio do caminho para Munique. Aquilo estava se tornando uma rotina, um ritual necessário para esquecer as atrocidades do campo, esquecer seu desejo pela rata judia Susan Pevensie e conseguir dormir a noite.

Mas no meio da insanidade de uma guerra era quase impossível manter uma mente sã.

_**Ela a quer e tudo bem**__**  
**__**Assim foi e assim sempre será**__**  
**__**Ela a quer e esse é o hábito**__**  
**__**Tudo que ela quer ela consegue**__**  
**__**Poços profundos precisam ser cavados**__**  
**__**Se você quiser água limpa**__**  
**__**rosa vermelha, oh rosa vermelha**__**  
**__**Águas profundas não são calmas**__**  
**__**Em suas botas, uma pedra quebra**__**  
**__**Não quer mais estar no penhasco**__**  
**__**E um grito deixa que todos saibam**__**  
**__**Ambos estão caindo em direção ao chão**_

Hoffmann teve que se ausentar para um encontro com algum oficial superior em Munique e apresentar seus relatórios à Gestapo. Peter, mesmo sendo mais graduado que o major se sentia intimidado pela presença dele. Mesmo entre colegas os oficiais da inteligência eram temidos e a reputação de Hoffmann estava longe de ser boa.

Para Hoffmann o posto era um merecido descanso do estresse da guerra e para Klein tratava-se de uma recompensa pela campanha na Polônia e seus feitos, além de ser uma forma de mantê-lo longe o bastante para não importunar os círculos mais restritos do Reich.

Peter foi obrigado a permanecer na casa e cuidar de tudo sozinho. A garota Pevensie mais nova, alguém que ele nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de olhar por mais de duas vezes, passava maior parte do tempo limpando a casa, enquanto Susan se ocupava exclusivamente da cozinha, da pequena horta e das roupas sujas. Isso a deixava vulnerável a uma aproximação dele e a curiosidade às vezes é uma praga que nos corroe por dentro.

Ela estava lavando lençóis do lado de fora da casa. Aquilo era algo que ele não teria imaginado nem em seus sonhos mais alucinantes. Estava frio e aquela mulher que foi considerada uma diva por tanto tempo agora congelava os dedos em tinas de água gelada e esfregando lençóis manchados. A provocação pareceu inevitável.

- Já parou pra pensar em como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes se tivesse sido mais gentil comigo? – ele perguntou de um jeito arrastado enquanto encostava-se ao tanque, ao lado dela. Susan afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre seus olhos e não se deu ao trabalho de encará-lo.

- Posso ajudá-lo de alguma maneira? – ela fez de conta que não ouviu a pergunta dele.

- Mesmo quando posso mandá-la para uma seção de tortura, direto para as câmaras de gás, insiste em brincar com a minha paciência. – ele disse entre dentes – Eu deveria açoitá-la até a carne desgrudar de seus ossos.

- É o que quer, não é? É o que vai acontecer cedo ou tarde. – ela respondeu apática – Eu sinto o cheiro horrível vindo das chaminés. Ouço comentários sussurrados em alemão e sei o que está acontecendo no campo. Quantos são mortos por dia e quantos morrem por maus tratos e proliferação de doenças? Cedo ou tarde eu serei mais uma.

- Se fosse esperta não teria que passar por isso. – ele disse sugestivo. Ela corou. – Você e sua irmã poderiam muito bem ser poupadas de tudo isso.

- Você é um ariano, um soldado exemplar, pelo que todos dizem. – ela disse enquanto espiava por cima dos ombros – Não devia odiar gente como eu?

- Sirvo ao meu país, melhor do que muita gente que está no alto escalão, mas realmente não ligo para o que você é ou deixa de ser. – ele deu de ombros – É claro que isso se torna um problema grave para nós dois se descobrirem. Se você é ou não uma judia, pouco me interessa.

- Parece até um milagre. O bom garoto alemão que escapou da lavagem cerebral que fazem neste país. – ela disse de forma ousada. Se fosse qualquer outro oficial ela teria ficado calada, mas ele não parecia disposto a agredi-la naquele momento.

- Entre a "lavagem cerebral" de Goebbels e a da minha mãe ficava difícil escolher. – ele disse sério – Eu estou seguindo ordens, se eu não concordo com o regime eu também sou punido com rigor, mas se fosse uma escolha eu não estaria aqui.

- Já está nauseado com seu país o bastante para fazer confissões perigosas a uma judia? – ela debochou ácida.

- É uma forma de entender, eu acho. – ele disse sem muito entusiasmo – Eu matei e pode apostar que sou bom nisso. Talvez eu vá para o inferno, como minha mãe insistia em resmungar sempre que alguém começava com o discurso do partido. Polacos, ciganos, judeus, sou culpado de matar todas essas pessoas e ao contrário do que a maioria pensa, não há glória nenhuma nisso. Achei que estava fazendo o certo pro meu país.

- E agora está desiludido. – ela completou – Está assim tão desesperado pelo perdão de alguém que veio se justificar pra uma judia?

- Eu quero muita coisa de você, perdão não é uma delas. – ele disse encarando-a sério – Não estou brincando. Quer viver longe dos campos e manter sua irmã em segurança? Posso conseguir isso e o preço é até bem aceitável.

- Poderia tirar minha irmã daqui? – ela o encarou diretamente nos olhos. Determinação, esperança, mortificação, desgosto e um oceano refletido naquelas íris. Peter ponderou por um momento.

- Apenas ela? – ele ponderou sobre a possibilidade – Seria impossível tirá-la daqui sem que você fosse investigada e eventualmente morta. Mantê-las seguras dentro desta casa, por outro lado, é perfeitamente possível.

Susan ficou calada por um tempo. A respiração dela era irregular e pesada, suas mãos tremiam por causa do frio e talvez pelo temor. Uma mulher analisa suas opções com frieza. Ela fechou os olhos. Havia o que pensar quanto a proposta?

_**Ela a quer e tudo bem**__**  
**__**Assim foi e assim sempre será**__**  
**__**Ela a quer e esse é o hábito**__**  
**__**Tudo que ela quer ela consegue**__****_

_**Poços profundos precisam ser cavados**__**  
**__**Se você quiser água limpa**_

_**Rosa vermelha, oh rosa vermelha**__**  
**__**Águas profundas não são calmas**__**  
**_

Mulheres se vendiam por dinheiro e luxo o tempo todo desde que o mundo era mundo. Ela estaria lutando pela própria vida e pela vida da irmã mais nova, a única família que ela ainda tinha. Lucy merecia viver, era o tipo de pessoa que trazia esperança ao mundo só pelo fato de existir. Talvez ela vivesse para ver o fim daquela guerra maldita e a derrota alemã. Se isso fosse possível e se o preço era tolerar Peter Klein em cima dela, parecia uma troca justa, ou no mínimo aceitável.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo... – ela precisava de alguma garantia a pesar de tudo – Se eu acabar morrendo de alguma maneira, você pode tirá-la daqui?

- Sim, mas se você se matar eu mesmo mando ela ir te fazer companhia. – ele disse ríspido.

- Muito bem. – ela disse tentando manter a calma – Diga o que eu tenho que fazer. – Peter lançou a ela um meio sorriso pretensioso.

- Hoffmann vai passar o resto da semana em Munique e eu serei responsável pelo campo e por supervisionar a casa. – ele disse calmo – Você vai até o meu quarto esta noite e todas as vezes que eu a chamar. Vai deixar sua irmãzinha dormindo e vai me encontrar no segundo andar, muito bem disposta. – Susan respirou fundo e abaixou o rosto.

- Mais alguma coisa? – ela perguntou resignada.

- Vai cantar no jantar para os oficiais espanhóis e italianos. – ele disse encarando-a de forma intensa – Habanera, da ópera Carmen e vai cantar como se fosse apenas para mim.

Depois disso ele foi embora e a deixou para traz com um cesto de roupas para terminar de lavar. Susan abaixou a cabeça e chorou o quanto pode. Não poderia imaginar o quanto mais um ser humano poderia descer em sua escala de dignidade, mas provavelmente ela havia atingido um limite.

Pelo bem de Lucy ela faria o que ele estava mandando. Um bônus inesperado era poder voltar a cantar, ainda que fosse para massagear o ego nada modesto de Peter Klein.

Ele tinha consciência do que estava fazendo com ela e podia imaginar perfeitamente o que significava ceder a uma proposta como aquela, ainda mais para uma mulher que sempre foi dona de si. Ela havia se tornado uma questão de honra. Ela havia ferido o orgulho dele. Aquele era apenas o troco.

Ela obedeceu à ordem naquela mesma noite. Ele havia acabado de sair do banho quando Susan entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Muito diferente das inúmeras vezes que ele havia idealizado aquele encontro. Ela não usava maquiagem, nem roupas finas, nem perfume. Era uma mulher despojada de todo e qualquer luxo, que não tinha nada além de sua própria natureza para oferecer. Via nitidamente na postura dela o quão tensa estava. Aquilo não ia servir. Ele preferia quando as mulheres aproveitavam da diversão também. Tornava as coisas mais interessantes.

Ele serviu dois copos de uísque e estendeu um a ela. Susan aceitou sem nem pensar duas vezes. Deu um longo gole e estremeceu ao sentir a bebida forte bater contra seu estomago vazio. Tudo o que ela queria era não se lembrar de nada no dia seguinte. Peter apenas observou enquanto ela caminhava insegura pelo quarto e deixava o copo de lado.

Com os dedos trêmulos ela começou a desabotoar a roupa. Droga, ela provavelmente agiria como quem monta um cavalo a anos, de um jeito quase mecânico. Não, definitivamente não ia servir. Gostava de mulheres languidas e insinuantes, mulheres que deixavam o serviço pesado por conta dele.

Ele foi até ela e parou suas mãos antes que ela tivesse desabotoado toda a roupa. Ele estava apenas de toalha, algo que não havia premeditado, mas acabou sendo bem conveniente.

- Por que você não aproveita o uísque e relaxa um pouco? – ele disse próximo ao ouvido dela – Não precisamos ir com tanta pressa.

- Acho que você não notou, mas estar aqui não é algo que me agrada. Só concordei pra manter minha irmã a salvo e sobreviver nessa loucura. – ela retrucou ríspida e bebeu o resto do uísque que estava no copo – Céus, já fazia muito tempo que eu não provava um desses. – ela estremeceu mais uma vez.

- Você consegue ser insuportável de mais, mesmo para uma judia. – ele disse ranzinza – Apenas relaxe e deixe que eu faça o resto.

- Não faz meu estilo. – ela respondeu seca – Não sou do tipo que deita e espera pela boa vontade do outro. Se eu quero, eu vou atrás. Mas eu não quero você, então tanto faz.

Então ele a agarrou pela nuca e a beijou com vontade. Colou o corpo de Susan ao seu sem muito cuidado. Ela não era uma deusa e Peter se esforçava para manter isso em mente. Ela era tão humana quanto qualquer outra, ela tinha pontos fracos, ela sentia e ele a faria sentir prazer. Faria com que ela se rendesse nem que morresse tentando.

Ela fechou os olhos como alguém que se prepara para se atirar num abismo. O desespero de um suicida, a angustia de alguém que não tem mais escolhas quanto a própria vida. Liberdade, um dia ela teve este sonho.

O corpo bem torneado pressionando o dela. Mãos descontroladas que afastavam a camada de tecido vagabundo e deixavam-na vulnerável. A boca que buscava cada pedaço de pele expostas, sugando, lambendo, mordendo. O inferno era feito de toques, línguas, dentes e uma sensação de prazer nefasto.

Pensava em Lucy e em como aquilo protegeria sua irmãzinha. Pensou em seus pais, que por sorte não viveram para presenciar uma cena como aquela. Penso em seus sonhos desfeitos, seus amigos, nas prisioneiras dos campos de concentração...Susan pensou no mundo e pelo mundo ela chorou.

A garota fútil, a mulher esnobe e tão consciente de sua própria importância. Era essa mulher que Peter Klein queria, era aquele sonho que caminhava pelos palcos cantando árias, que deslumbrava jovens e velhos. Aquela Susan morreu na noite em que foi torturada. Estava sepultada em algum lugar de uma cela mofada e cheia de ratos que roíam seus ossos. Quem estava ali não era Susan Pevensie.

Ela sempre odiou seu nome judeu e acabou convencendo Lucy a mudar o dela, em prol de uma carreira fabulosa que estava por vir. Shoshanah... Significava rosa. Ela sempre odiou rosas, elas eram vulgares e ter um nome hebreu com este significado parecia tão contraditório. Todos saberiam que ela era judia com um nome daquele, mas seu usasse o nome Susan ela poderia se passar por uma jovem inglesa e ainda manter suas raízes.

Susan também era um nome hebreu...Significava lírio. Lírios eram flores puras, elegantes. Ela sempre quis ser um lírio.

Ele acabaria por matá-la asfixiada. Cada beijo, cada carícia tinha o intuito de arrancar o ar e a alma de dentro dela. Pernas, mãos, braços, boca. Cheiros misturados, roupas deixadas ao acaso pelo chão. Dois corpos enroscados sobre uma cama. Peter gostava de provar que era um homem a cima da média. Nada feito pela metade. Seu objetivo era perfeição. Seu objetivo era arrancar ao menos um gemido sincero dela que denunciasse prazer.

E ele conseguiu alguns no meio do caminho. Enquanto a estocava de forma ritmada, cada vez mais fundo, massageando o ponto de prazer entre as pernas dela, Susan se rendeu às fraquezas do próprio corpo. Ele se sentiu satisfeito e ainda mais sedento por ela. Desabou exausto. Sua boca ainda desejava a dela enquanto o mundo se consumia numa guerra irracional.

Quando se afastou dela viu que Susan chorava. Talvez aquela fosse a prova mais concreta de que ela era humana a pesar de tudo. Como ele a odiou por tê-lo rejeitado e como ele a adorava de uma forma estúpida. Aquela mulher o confundia, tornava-o humano também.

Peter nunca pensou que pudesse fazê-la chorar, não com aquela proposta. Ela ficaria viva e sem duvida teria um tratamento muito melhor do que qualquer mulher naquele campo. Ela devia ser grata por isso, devia estar contente por ele ser o responsável pelo inferno onde estavam, mas não...Susan Pevensie chorava por ter dividido a cama com ele.

- Susan... – ele chamou por ela. Em algum lugar ele ouviu dizer que o nome carrega a energia vital de uma pessoa. Quando se chama o nome de alguém desacordado, está pedindo para que a alma não abandone o corpo, implorando para que a pessoa viva e ele queria que ela vivesse – Susan!

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Não faz mais sentido. – ela sussurrou – Susan Pevensie morreu. Ela não existe mais. – a voz dela saiu fraca.

- Susan Pevensie está bem aqui, do meu lado. – ele respondeu de uma forma inesperadamente gentil. Acariciou o rosto dela e a beijou de leve – Susan está bem aqui, comigo.

- Não. Susan Pevensie, a cantora lírica, morreu sendo torturada, numa cela em Berlin. – ela disse com voz embargada – O que restou foi Shoshanah, a garota bonita que nenhum rapaz queria porque era judia.

- Eu quero essa garota. – ele respondeu enquanto se agarrava a ela. Afagou o cabelo dela e deixou que ela recostasse a cabeça em seus ombros – Eu quero você, Shoshanah. Assim como quero Susan, eu quero você.

- Eu odeio você. – ela disse num ultimo esforço de fazê-lo desistir daquela loucura.

- Eu queria poder dizer o mesmo. Juro que gostaria. – ele beijou a testa dela – Sou muito mais do que apenas uma farda e uma patente. Ainda existe um homem por trás de tudo isso e enquanto eu for humano você está segura.

Que opção ela tinha além de confiar no inimigo?

_**Ela a quer e tudo bem**__**  
**__**Assim foi e assim sempre será**__**  
**__**Ela a quer e esse é o hábito**__**  
**__**Tudo que ela quer ela consegue**__**  
**__**Ela a quer e tudo bem**__**  
**__**Assim foi e assim sempre será**__**  
**__**Ela a quer e esse é o hábito**__**  
**__**Tudo que ela quer ela consegue**_

_**Nota da autora: Nem só de Ed e Lu vive uma fic minha. Pra quem queria Peter e Susan, cá está. Tá vendo, eu posso ser boazinha e fazer caras legais no meio do exercito nazi. O Peter tem síndrome de bom moço crônica, então é meio difícil fazer ele mal o tempo todo. Quando a mudança de nome da Susan, digo que era algo bem comum os judeus mudarem de nome nessa época pra escapar de perseguição, mesmo que a Inglaterra fosse o país mais tolerante da Europa com os judeus. Susan tmbm é um nome hebraico, mas é um bem menos chamativo.**_

_**A coisa de chamar uma pessoa pelo nome para que a energia vital volte ao corpo é uma tradição judaica. O nome é algo muito importante para eles, acredita-se que contem a energia vital de uma pessoa, por isso é comum chamar uma pessoa que desmaiou, ou que está dormindo, pelo nome. É uma forma de "reavivá-la".**_

_**Reich é uma palavra em alemão que significa "reinado, região, ou rico". A Alemanha viveu três Reichs ao longo de sua história. O primeiro foi o período do Sacro Império Romano-Germânico, o segundo foi a Unificação Alemã e o terceiro Reich foi o governo nazi. Acho que o uso freqüente de termos alemães causa confusão no texto, por isso vou explicar alguns as vezes.**_

_**Música do Rammstein, se chama Rosenrot, significa algo como "Rosa Vermelha".**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentém **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lacrimosa**_

_**Eu sou o respirar sobre sua pele**__**  
**__**Eu sou o veludo ao redor do seu corpo**__**  
**__**Eu sou o beijo no seu pescoço**__**  
**__**Eu sou o brilho nos seus cílios**_

Lucy encarou o major sentado em sua cadeira na sala onde estava o piano. Uma hora de treino por dia, era o combinado. Peter Klein fez a sugestão de acrescentar uma diversão a mais para os convidados e por isso Susan cantaria. O major Hoffmann parecia contrariado, bem mais impaciente do que de costume e ela desconfia o porque.

Deslizou seus dedos pelas teclas do piano. Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven, ela sempre terminava com Beethoven. Era uma forma de tentar acalmá-lo naqueles dias enquanto ela ensaiava para o pequeno recital durante o jantar.

Peter Klein estava deixando de freqüentar tavernas e passava muito mais tempo na casa. Era isso o que estava deixando o major deslocado. Motivos muito simples. A vigilância era maior e isso exigia um cuidado redobrado para que não fossem descobertos. Outro motivo é que graças à presença do coronel, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para Hoffmann exigir a presença dela no quarto.

Durante aquela semana ele não havia conseguido nem mesmo tocá-la. Isso explicava porque ele parecia tão mal humorado e agressivo. Não tentou bater nela de novo, mas Lucy suspeitava que ele descontasse sua frustração em outras mulheres no campo e mesmo em seus subordinados.

Começou seus acordes de Moonlight Sonata. Era um jeito de tentar mantê-lo calmo, ou pelo menos de reafirmar que não havia motivo para tanto estresse. Ela continuava ali, a disposição dele e não era como se aquela situação fosse mudar a qualquer momento.

Ele fechou os olhos. Não falava uma única palavra enquanto ela tocava, fazia questão de manter o semblante carregado durante todo tempo e às vezes falava com ela de forma ríspida e agressiva. Ela já não se importava mais, não era como das primeiras vezes. Por mais que ele fosse um bom ator, ela conseguia notar uma diferença sutil, uma afirmação implícita de que aquilo era apenas fingimento e de que ela ainda estava segura.

Até quando?

Com Edmund era assim. Caminhar a beira do abismo, na corda bamba. A adrenalina corria em suas veias, misturada com um medo aterrador. Enquanto ele a quisesse, ela continuaria viva. Só enquanto ele a quisesse.

Seus dedos pararam sobre as teclas ao fim da música. Edmund respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Susan estava na cozinha, Peter havia deixado a casa para receber os oficiais. Só voltaria no dia seguinte, algumas horas antes do jantar. O major indicou o caminho da biblioteca com a cabeça.

Ela entendeu a mensagem silenciosa. Ela devia acompanhá-lo e assim o fez após fechar a tampa do piano.

Entrou na biblioteca e fechou a porta atrás de si. Abaixou o rosto, não queria olhar para ele, tão pouco queria ter a visão do mesmo ambiente onde ele a tinha...Não queria nem mesmo pensar na palavra.

- Olhe pra mim. – ele disse em seu tom habitual de quem está prestes a dar ordens importantes. Ele sempre falava com ela daquela maneira quando queria instruí-la de uma forma particularmente incisiva. Ela obedeceu. – Amanhã você não dirá uma única palavra a ninguém. Terminada a apresentação você vai se recolher ao seu quarto, assim como sua irmã. Não vão auxiliar nem na cozinha, tão pouco no serviço. Sua função é tocar e nada mais.

- Entendido. – ela murmurou.

- Bom. – ele assentiu – Seria desagradável para os estrangeiros ver a pianista servindo as mesas logo após o recital.

Ele a encarou por um momento. Ela havia ganhado peso, o rosto parecia saudável e até mesmo o cabelo escondido debaixo da touca era mais sedoso e brilhante agora. Aquilo o agradava, mas não era o bastante para causar uma boa impressão nos oficiais que seriam recebidos.

- Eu e Klein seremos os únicos oficiais alemães presentes. – ele disse calmo – Isso significa que estamos tentando passar a idéia de que somos bem mais humanos do que os boatos espalhados pela Europa fazem crer. Por isso você deve parecer mais com uma pianista do que com uma mulher dos campos de concentração. – ele apontou para ela uma caixa de tamanho razoável sobre a mesa – Vai usar isso durante a festa. Ai dentro há um vestido, sapato, meias de seda, escova de cabelo, grampos e alguns artigos de maquiagem. As roupas da sua irmã já foram entregues a ela. Depois de amanhã você deve me devolver tudo, entendido?

- Sim senhor. – ela respondeu rapidamente.

- Abra a caixa. – ele ordenou, parecia um pouco ansioso.

Lucy obedeceu. Abriu a caixa com cuidado e se deparou com um vestido longo. Não era luxuoso como os antigos vestidos de festa que ela usava, mas ainda era bonito. Todo branco com detalhes em preto. Deixaria os ombros expostos e talvez uma parte das costas dela. Edmund analisava a expressão dela com cuidado.

Ele desviou o rosto e encarou o quadro de Hitler com uma expressão séria. Já estava desafiando o Füher de qualquer maneira. Por que não dizer a verdade?

_**Eu sou o volume de seus cabelos**__**  
**__**Eu sou o canto de seus olhos**__**  
**__**Eu sou a impressão digital de seus dedos**__**  
**__**Eu sou o sangue em suas veias**__**  
**__**E dia após dia eu corro pelo seu coração**__**  
**_

- Eu mesmo o escolhi pra você. – ele confessou num tom baixo, como se aquela pequena informação fosse a coisa mais vergonhosa do mundo. Lucy o encarou surpresa. – Experimente.

Ele caminhou até a janela e fechou as cortinas para que ninguém visse algo que não devia. Ela encarou atônita a roupa e se perguntou se era realmente sábio se trocar na frente dele e então notou que o puritanismo já não fazia mais o menor sentido.

Ela retirou sua roupa suja e surrada, deixou que ela escorregasse até seus pés e então pegou o vestido de dentro da caixa. Edmund observava tudo silenciosamente. Lucy colocou o vestido, sentiu o tecido deslizar de forma prazerosa sobre suas curvas.

Edmund foi até ela para ajudá-la a fechar os botões. Fez isso com certa reverência pela figura delicada dela. Tirou a touca que ela usava para esconder o cabelo. Tocou a pele exposta das costas dela e depois os ombros. Tinha medo de quando deixava seu lado humano tomar conta, a qualquer momento ele poderia ruir.

Seria o fim da farsa. O fim dela. O fim deles...

Afastou-se para admirar sua obra de arte favorita. Ficou satisfeito em ver que ela conservava toda postura de uma pianista habituada aos palcos. Ela ainda era a garota bonita, de olhos doces que ele observava em um café do outro lado da rua.

- Ficou bonito em você. – ele admitiu por fim. Tocou o rosto dela e acariciou as bochechas. Ela ainda ficava constrangida e tremula perto dele. Algum dia aquilo mudaria? Ele não tinha esperanças de que acontecesse, mas gostaria que sim.

A pele era sedosa. Os lábios estavam rosados e os olhos amedrontados ainda eram doces. Ela não lutava contra ele, ela não reclamava, não dizia coisa alguma a menos que ele perguntasse. Isso era bom, a mantinha mais segura, mas às vezes ele gostaria que ela interagisse um pouco mais.

- Klein é um estorvo e um imbecil. – ele resmungou – Vou ter que dar um jeito de tirá-lo da casa com mais freqüência outra vez, ou vou acabar fazendo uma besteira.

Ele a envolveu em seus braços e a beijou de uma forma ansiosa e urgente. Sentiu falta do corpo dela e da forma como ela correspondia às investidas. Sentiu falta até mesmo da forma como ela jamais resistia e dos tremores. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ser tão sentimental, nem tão dependente.

Não podia correr o risco de se apaixonar por ela.

Beijá-la era tudo o que ele queria naquele momento. O restante da frustração ele teria de descontar mais tarde. Se ela sumisse no período da manhã levantaria suspeitas e provavelmente a irmã se intrometeria. No dia seguinte não haveria tempo para encontrá-la a sós, teria de ser naquela noite.

Às vezes ela sentia que algo dentro dele ainda era humano e estava lutando pra continuar vivo, assim como ela. Quando ele a beijava daquela maneira, ela quase acreditava nisso e se sentia tentada a retribuir com carinho.

Era uma tolice querer dedicar carinho a um homem como ele, mas ela tinha a esperança otimista de que ele acabaria mudando se ela fizesse isso.

- Me encontre hoje à noite. – ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela – Dope a sua irmã se for preciso, mas eu preciso de você hoje.

Um dia ela acordaria e estaria encarando anjos no céu. Deixaria para traz todo medo e toda dor que ele trazia para a vida dela. Seria recebida como uma mártir e sentiria sua alma purificada. Enquanto esse dia não chegava, ela apenas aceitava que ele havia se tornado uma parte dela, talvez a mais difícil de aceitar. Beijá-lo já parecia algo normal, algo que ela sentia falta. Talvez sentisse falta dele também.

Susan encarou o vestido vermelho e riu sem qualquer animo. Era algo tão Peter que nem podia dizer que era uma surpresa. Ele era o tipo de homem que mandava rosas, doces e gostava que suas mulheres usassem vermelho. Ele era loiro e tinha olhos azuis. Ele era estimado pelos colegas e mulheres suspiravam enquanto ele passava pela rua. Peter era um clichê ambulante, mas ela devia ser grata a ele.

Nunca mais apanhou e recebia comida de qualidade. Tinha um lugar pra dormir, sua irmã estava segura, mesmo que aquele lugar tivesse roubado boa parte do otimismo e da luz natural de Lucy. Não a culpava, qualquer pessoa ficaria infeliz com tantas atrocidades, mas elas estavam muito melhor do que a maioria. E no fim das contas, Peter nem era tão ruim assim.

Ele era atencioso quando estavam sozinhos, ridiculamente carinhoso com ela, mesmo quando tinha o dever de tratá-la pior do que lixo. Ele não era exatamente o garoto exemplar que ela imaginava, ele só gostava de se sentir útil e já que amava seu país ele achou que se juntar ao exercito era o jeito certo de demonstrar isso. É claro que ele estava desiludido com as atrocidades da guerra, mas agora era um pouco tarde para largar tudo pra trás. Peter não era o tipo de homem que gostaria de ter o título de desertor nas costas.

Às vezes Peter era o tipo de pessoa tão otimista que fazia com que ela se lembrasse de como Lucy era na infância. Se as circunstancias fossem outras, talvez eles se dessem bem. Ela começou aquela história odiando o rapaz inoportuno da primeira fila, agora aquele mesmo rapaz parecia ser única fonte de luz na escuridão total da guerra. Talvez ele a estivesse deixando muito sentimental.

_**Eu sou os sonhos não vividos**__**  
**__**Eu sou a angústia que a persegue**__**  
**__**Eu sou a dor entre suas pernas**__****_

_**Eu sou o grito em sua cabeça**__**  
**__**Eu sou o silêncio - o medo em sua alma**__**  
**__**Eu sou a mentira - a perda da sua dignidade**__**  
**__**Eu sou o desfalecimento - a ira de seu coração**__**  
**_

Lucy apareceu no quartinho um tempo depois e deixou a caixa com suas roupas guardada junto ao colchão sobre o qual dormia. Ela não reclamava do serviço hora nenhuma, vivia lustrando qualquer coisa para justificar sua permanência na casa, mas Susan havia notado que o major Hoffmann não tirava os olhos dela. Tinha a impressão de que ele estava pronto para devorar sua irmã a qualquer hora.

- O seu vestido é lindo. – Susan comentou simpática quando viu o traje preto e branco dentro da caixa – Quem entregou a você?

- O major Hoffmann. – Lucy disse num tom baixo e lançou a irmã um sorriso fraco. Susan fez uma careta.

- Aquele sádico de uma figa me dá arrepios. – comentou.

- A mim também, mas enquanto ele mandar na casa e nos aceitar aqui, eu não me importo. – ela mentiu da forma mais convincente que pode – Não é como se ele falasse muito.

- Você não parece bem. – Susan disse de um jeito afetuoso – Tenho reparado nisso já faz um tempo. Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Não aconteceu nada. – Edmund Hoffmann realmente havia mudado a vida dela. De pianista a escrava, de rica a miserável, nem mesmo humana ela se sentia e agora até mentirosa ela havia se tornado.

Depois que Susan pegou no sono ela foi encontrá-lo. A mesma rotina de sempre, o mesmo ritual. Ao final de tudo ela virou as costas para ele e Edmund permaneceu calado. Encarou o teto sem sono e sem muito animo. O sexo continuava tão prazeroso quanto sempre, mas o silêncio dela deixava o ambiente insuportável.

Virou-se para o lado e ficou observando o contorno das costas. Afastou o cabelo dela e beijou a nuca exposta. Sentiu a pele dela arrepiando e Lucy se encolhendo.

- Não é como se você participasse ativamente dos nossos encontros, mas hoje em especial pareceu que você estava em qualquer lugar, menos aqui. – ele disse de um jeito que denotava alguma preocupação. Não era algo comum. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Susan está desconfiada. – Lucy respondeu e ele esperou para que ela dissesse algo mais concreto – Ela perguntou se eu estava bem, se tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

- E o que você disse? – ele não pareceu alarmado.

- Que estava tudo bem. – ela disse baixo.

- Se você disse exatamente desta maneira, não me surpreende que ela esteja desconfiada. – ele disse com um toque de humor – Não que sua irmã possa fazer qualquer coisa, mesmo que descubra. Seria apenas desagradável, eu imagino. Não precisa se preocupar tanto.

- Eu não quero que ela descubra. – Lucy disse mais para si do que para ele. Edmund ponderou por um momento.

- Seria uma preocupação a menos. Você não se sentiria tão sobrecarregada. – ele disse de um jeito objetivo. – Mas a decisão é sua, faça como quiser contanto que isso não a impeça de vir até mim.

- Sim senhor. – ela respondeu a contra gosto. Algum dia ele entenderia o que estava fazendo com ela?

- Edmund. – ele disse de um jeito tranqüilo enquanto a abraçava pela cintura e escondia o rosto contra o cabelo dela – Enquanto estivermos dentro deste quarto pode me chamar de Edmund.

_**Eu sou o que te falta - aquilo que um dia você se tornará**__**  
**__**Não importa quão depressa você corra**__**  
**__**E quão longe você vá**__**  
**__**Você me carrega com você!**__****_

_**Aonde quer que você vá**__**  
**__**O que quer que você faça**__**  
**__**Eu sou parte de você**__**  
**__**Eu sou os sonhos não vividos**__**  
**__**Eu sou a angústia que a persegue**__**  
**__**Eu sou a dor entre suas pernas**_

Foi a ultima frase dele. Não trocaram mais palavras desnecessárias naquela noite, muito menos no dia seguinte, enquanto a casa estava cheia de gente entrando e saindo o tempo todo.

A noite veio rápida e infalível. Ela e Susan se aprontaram e fizeram o que podiam uma pela outra com os poucos recursos que tinham. Aquela era uma cena nostálgica que trazia a memória de uma época em que elas tinham uma vida que respirava e transpirava música. Susan continuava linda e confiante, como se sua própria alma tivesse despertado naquele momento.

Enquanto isso Lucy se conteve em pensar que tudo aquilo era uma maneira de agradar Edmund Hoffmann. Respirou fundo e deixou o quarto na hora marcada. Entrou na sala onde os convidados conversavam numa mistura estranha e cacofônica de sotaques e dialetos. Sentou-se ao piano sabendo que em algum lugar os olhos dele estavam observando-a atentamente.

Sobem as cortinas...Hora do show.

Ele observou cada detalhe, do cabelo à roupa. A forma como as mãos deslizavam sobre as teclas com tanta determinação e paixão, o brilho nos olhos e a satisfação contida. Sabia que ela amava o piano e amava a música. Era algo tão intenso que ele se sentia intimidado.

Chegou ao cúmulo de desejar que ela demonstrasse ao menos um décimo dessa paixão enquanto estava com ele, mas não. Lucy era sempre aquela coisinha tímida e acuada, sempre soluçando pelos cantos, mesmo assim ele ainda a queria por perto. Sua mente se contentava com as horas que a observava sentada ao piano, totalmente entregue ao mais genuíno amor.

Oficiais a encaravam com admiração e espanto, alguns ousavam e a viam com desejo no fundo dos olhos. Não, ela não estava à disposição de qualquer italiano, espanhol ou alemão. Ela era uma propriedade dele. Ela tinha dono e Edmund não gostava da idéia de ter que dividir coisa alguma. Sua vaidade gostava da idéia de que havia sido o primeiro e enquanto o mundo fosse o mundo ele também seria o único e último.

Entre uma musica e outra ela parou para trocar a partitura. Em um destes momentos ela olhou em direção a ele de uma forma discreta. Edmund bebeu um gole de seu uísque e esperou em silêncio. As primeiras notas de Moonlight Sonata ressoaram pelo ambiente. Para ele era um agrado, um presente. Para ela era uma marcha fúnebre, ou um réquiem.

_**Eu sou os sonhos não vividos**__**  
**__**Eu sou a angústia que a persegue**__**  
**__**Eu sou a dor entre suas pernas**__****_

_**Vulto da Luz- em total sombra eu estou me tornando**_

_**Nota da autora: Pois é gente, mais um capítulo postado. Vou adiantando que o próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouco a sair, assim como o de A Última Filha de Eva. Problemas de ordem pessoal, mas não se preocupem, não estou abandonando nada. Eu estou fazendo um esforço descomunal pra dosar o sadismo e a humanidade do Edmund, não sei se esta ficando verossímil, mas estou tentando. As declarações aqui não serão explicitas, pelo menos não as dele. Peter e Susan até que se entendem bem, a pesar do mau começo.**_

_**Musica do Lacrimosa, Lichtgestalt, que significa Vulto de Luz.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentém.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Brindisi**_

_**Repugnância cobre o mundo**__**  
**__**Ódio que flui pelos corações**__**  
**__**Doença que vai além da linha**__**  
**__**Nobres linhas dos seres humanos**__**  
**_

Peter havia aguardado por aquela noite com ansiedade. Havia cuidado pessoalmente de incluir Susan no pequeno recital sugerido por Hoffmann. Na ocasião, o coronel chegou a pensar que seu colega era um dos admiradores de Miss Pevensie, dos tempos de ópera, mas o major parecia muito mais adepto de músicas instrumentais.

Hoffmann sugeriu uma pianista e disse que havia em algum lugar o registro de uma presa que tocava piano. Lucy Pevensie acabou sendo incluída no jantar, mas Klein não deixou de notar o quão sugestiva era aquela indicação. É claro que o pensamento não durou muito. A reputação de Hoffmann o precedia e ele não era o tipo de oficial que encostaria de uma judia a menos que fosse para espancá-la e torturá-la até a morte.

Hoffmann também tinha fama de apreciador de boa música e agora Peter entendia o motivo disso. Lucy Pevensie tinha realmente talento, mas não era uma figura tão exuberante quanto a irmã, e provavelmente tamanha devoção à música clássica foi o motivo que levou o major a concordar com a inclusão de um número de ópera.

Perto de Susan, a menina tinha uma aparência infantil, mas definitivamente charmosa. Se a tivesse conhecido antes talvez gostasse dela.

Ao fim da apresentação de piano, Susan entrou em cena. O vestido vermelho realçava sua palidez natural e seus olhos azuis. Não havia um único homem naquela sala que não a encarasse boquiaberto, a exceção de Hoffmann.

Havia um oficial espanhol em especial que parecia fascinado por ela além do aceitável. Caspian Díez, capitão espanhol, condecorado, mulherengo e irritante. Tinha olhos de cachorro pidão e um jeito bajulador de falar. Haviam comentado que ele tinha sangue nobre correndo nas veias. Nada disso impediria Peter de enfiar o garfo de salada na mão do miserável se ele continuasse devorando Susan com os olhos.

Hoffmann não era o tipo de homem que deixava detalhes passarem despercebidos. Nada escapava aos olhos atentos do major, principalmente quando havia a chance de obter alguma vantagem e definitivamente aquilo seria uma moeda de troca surpreendente.

Klein estava praticamente despindo a cantora, irmã de Lucy, com os olhos e se o coronel almofadinha ainda não havia conseguido alguma coisa com a garota, com certeza estava a caminho disso. Ela parecia corresponder de forma furtiva aos olhares dele entre uma música e outra. Talvez fosse um pouco mais do que apenas mais um oficial cedendo às tentações da carne, talvez houvesse um pequeno romance ali e isso daria ao major uma boa vantagem.

Se aquilo não servisse para chantagear Klein, ao menos o forçaria à um pacto de silêncio. Ambos estariam condenados se fossem descobertos e isso também sentenciaria às duas irmãs sumariamente.

É claro que Lucy não aceitaria tão bem assim. Ele tinha a convicção íntima de que ela esperava ver a irmã longe de problemas e principalmente longe de oficiais. Edmund não faria nada por Susan Pevensie, não se ela fosse amante de Peter Klein. Era desnecessário, Peter protegeria a mulher com unhas e dentes se precisasse, era um homem sonhador e romântico neste sentido.

Se estivesse na cama de Klein, Susan estaria absolutamente segura e nada poderia ser feito contra ela. Lucy teria de enxergar as coisas por esse lado e se fizesse isso tudo ficaria bem. Entretanto, Edmund não era muito otimista.

Klein parecia preparado para voar na jugular de Caspian Díez. Edmund entendia um pouco de espanhol, o bastante para compreender o tipo de comentário que o capitão tecia a respeito da cantora. "La chica está para comer..." Bastaria a entonação para deduzir o nível da vulgaridade. Era uma ópera divertidíssima.

_**Na qual uniforme anda ao lado de uniforme**__**  
**__**No meio existe uma fenda**__**  
**__**Que divide as raças como sexos**__**  
**__**Oh repugnância que se desvenda para o mundo**_

A noite ia alta. Miraz Hernandez, coronel espanhol, acabou se esforçando para conversar com os anfitriões em alemão, mas seus conhecimentos da língua eram bem limitados. Acabou recorrendo ao inglês carregado de sotaque espanhol.

- Pensei que os judeus não eram bem aceitos, mas soube que as duas artistas são judias. Como explica isso, major? – ele encarou Hoffmann de um jeito desafiador.

- São as empregadas desta casa. Cuidam da limpeza e cozinha com eficiência. – Hoffmann respondeu sem dar ao coronel grande consideração – Há espaço para judeus úteis em nosso meio de vida. Foi uma mera questão de conveniência as duas terem alguma instrução em música.

- São muito bonitas, mesmo sendo judias. – Miraz comentou enquanto tragava seu charuto fedorento – Difícil resistir às curvas quando elas estão tão próximas, não acha? – Edmund endureceu a expressão antes de encarar o oficial – Meu sobrinho, Caspian, parece rendido à idéia.

- A mera sugestão já me parece repulsiva. – Edmund disse de forma objetiva – Se não se incomodar, gostaria que o capitão Díez não flertasse com a criadagem, é bem desconcertante.

Hoffmann fez questão de mencionar a ultima frase quando Klein estava passando por perto. Peter pareceu subitamente encorajado por aquilo e seu humor melhorou consideravelmente.

O jantar em si foi maçante, não fosse pela apresentação das duas judias. Oficiais bêbados, o cheiro enjoado dos charutos cubanos e dos cigarros alemães, conversas exaltadas sobre conquistas e avanços militares nos frontes. Estavam para tomar a França e aquela era uma vingança acalentada pelos alemães durante anos em virtude da primeira guerra.

As tropas inglesas estavam tentando manter seu apoio aos franceses, mas pouco a pouco eram empurradas em direção ao Canal da Mancha. Mesmo o monarca britânico não parecia capaz de encorajar seus homens. Puderas! O que se poderia esperar de um rei gago?

O esforço das tropas aliadas era louvável em vários aspectos, mas nem de longe se comparava com a organização e disciplina alemã. Havia um motivo crucial que os tornava tão bons em guerras, um alemão sempre sabe seguir ordens sem questionar os motivos. Disciplina, o ingrediente principal de todo exército.

Com os russos parados, a França desordenada e a Inglaterra sem uma postura mais ofensiva, aquela seria uma guerra fácil. Logo a Europa inteira cairia, ou pelo menos era o que esperavam os membros da alta cúpula do governo.

Os alemães e japoneses levavam a guerra muito a sério, era uma questão de orgulho fazer o melhor para o país, mas o mesmo não podia ser esperado dos italianos e espanhóis.

Franco ainda tinha dificuldades de controlar seu próprio povo por causa da revolução e os compatriotas de Mussolini não passavam de um bando de fanfarrões arruaceiros sem a menor competência para a vida militar. Enquanto o resto do Eixo se contentava em receber rações e cantis de água, os italianos queriam um bom almoço, com massa, regado a vinho.

Alemães não desviavam o foco, não reclamavam sem necessidade, não questionavam ordens e, se ordenados, nem pensar pensavam. Soldados perfeitos, até perderem a cabeça por um rabo de saia.

Isso era algo que tinham em comum com os espanhóis e italianos. Nenhum deles era imune a uma bela garota.

Edmund deu graças ao ver a casa vazia outra vez. Uma bagunça dos infernos aguardava as empregadas judias no dia seguinte, mas isso era o de menos. Detestava fanfarrões, detestava baderna e detestava ser questionado por gente como Miraz.

Peter estava passando apressado pela sala e não notou a presença de Hoffmann. O major deduziu que ele estivesse buscando uma maneira de ter um encontro a sós com a cantora. Pela cara que o coronel estava fazendo, só mesmo sendo muito tapado para não perceber que ele estava subindo pelas paredes.

- Você devia ser mais discreto. – Hoffmann disse em seu tom monótono. Encostou a cabeça na parede e não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a cara de espanto do coronel. – O jeito que você estava fuzilando o capitão Díez com os olhos foi bem sugestivo. Sem mencionar que o senhor estava praticamente devorando a cantora com os olhos.

- Acho que o senhor está confuso, major. – Peter disse tentando manter a serenidade. Levou a mão instintivamente à pistola – Acho que o uísque subiu a cabeça.

- Eu não costumo me equivocar nas minhas observações. Acho que o senhor deve ter ouvido a respeito. É por isso que me chamam de Falcão de Caça. – Hoffmann disse de um jeito pretensioso e monótono – Não tem que se preocupar comigo, coronel Klein. Eu não sou exatamente um problema seu, mas pode ser que o senhor se torne um problema.

- Aonde quer chegar, major? – Peter disse com o maxilar travado. O suor brotava de sua testa.

- Como eu disse, mantenha seu affair com a cantora num nível mais discreto. – Hoffmann disse encarando-o pela primeira vez – Se por um acaso o senhor for descoberto por outra pessoa isso pode me causar transtornos nada convenientes. Digamos que nós dois temos algo em comum.

- Que seria? – Peter pareceu interessado.

- Um gosto peculiar para companheiras de cama que muitos de nossos conterrâneos teriam prazer em apedrejar. – Hoffmann disse de um jeito bem prático – Não quero que Lucy saiba do que está acontecendo por aqui. Seria uma dor de cabeça desnecessária.

- Quem é Lucy? – Peter pareceu confuso.

- A pianista. – Hoffmann responde objetivo – Sou um homem de palavra, Klein. Mesmo que esta palavra tenha sido dada a uma judia. Disse que a irmã dela não sofreria agressões, estaria segura dentro desta casa e não seria molestada por nenhum oficial.

- A que preço? – Peter arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você é realmente lento quando se trata de raciocínio. – Hoffmann debochou – Disse que faria isso se ela se comportasse, se me agradasse.

- Não sou do tipo que agride mulheres. – Peter se defendeu imediatamente – Susan está segura.

- Imagino que sim. – Hoffmann tentou ignorar a lembrança do dia em que atacou Lucy na biblioteca – Outra coisa. Com você dentro da casa fica difícil de conseguir alguma intimidade, então teremos de bolar algum tipo de arranjo. Um revezamento.

- Parece justo. – Peter concordou com o semblante grave – Eu também não gostaria que Susan soubesse que você está levando a irmã dela pra cama.

- Acho que nos entendemos. – Hoffmann disse de uma forma satisfeita.

_**Ninguém a viu**__**  
**__**Ninguém a ouviu**__**  
**__**Ninguém fala sobre ela**__**  
**__**E ninguém vai perguntar por ela**__**  
**__**As ruas cheiram sangue**__**  
**__**Mas nada aconteceu**_

- Não sabia que o senhor se interessava por este tipo de garotas, ainda mais por uma que mal parece ter chegado à idade adulta. – Klein disse de um jeito impertinente, mas Edmund não deu importância.

- Não é como se isso fosse acabar em compromisso sério ou casamento. Ela ainda é uma judia, uma que vale a pena ter por perto. – ele disse fazendo pouco caso. Levaria para o túmulo todo tipo de idéias de futuro que incluíam Lucy.

- Acho que o senhor não mente tão bem quanto acredita, major. – Klein provocou mais uma vez – Se fosse este o caso, não se importaria com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com Susan.

- Nem todos são ridiculamente românticos como você, Klein. – ele respondeu seco.

- Nem tão frios como você gosta de fingir que é. Por mim, tanto faz. Tenho pena da garota de qualquer maneira. – Klein disse enquanto acendia um cigarro.

- Não devia ter pena dessa gente. – Hoffmann disse de um jeito atravessado.

- Assim como não devia ir pra cama com mulheres dessa gente. Nenhum de nós está fazendo o que deveria, major. Já estamos encrencados de qualquer maneira. – Peter se sentou numa das cadeiras que estavam espalhadas pela sala – O mais sensato seria deixar a Alemanha e levá-las junto. Se nos descobrem seremos considerados traidores e executados também.

- Não agora. – Edmund respondeu sério – Eventualmente pode acontecer, mas não agora.

- Vamos tomar a França. – Peter disse como se não tivesse muita importância – Logo este lugar estará tão abarrotado que inevitavelmente teremos que mandá-las para as câmaras. Não sei quanto a você, mas eu não quero ver Susan passar perto daquele lugar.

- Está apaixonado, coronel? – Hoffmann pareceu debochado.

- E o senhor não está também? – Peter rebateu.

- E qual seria sugestão? Logo será a Europa inteira. – Hoffmann disse de uma forma pedante.

- Inglaterra, se tentarem invadir aquela ilha maldita podemos ir para a América. – Peter respondeu de um jeito prático.

- Você é um sonhador, Klein. Um sonhador. – Edmund jogou a cabeça pra traz e fechou os olhos – Se casaria com Susan se fugissem da Alemanha?

- Me casaria com ela aqui mesmo se a lei permitisse. – ele respondeu prático – Eu quis me casar com ela mesmo antes de encontrá-la aqui, quando ela ainda era uma diva dos palcos.

- E teria bebês loiros com sangue judeu nas veias. – Hoffmann completou – O quão perigoso é este pensamento?

- Não me importo nem um pouco com isso. O que os torna tão diferentes de nós? A crença? Os costumes? – Klein estava realmente cedendo ao apelo do ideal de igualdade e Edmund já não sabia mais o que pensar.

- Eles faliram o país. Dominaram nossas escolas e contaminaram nossa arte. – Hoffmann repetiu o discurso que Gobbels pregava a exaustão em suas propagandas.

- Bobagem! O governo se meteu numa guerra, igual a que estamos agora, e nós perdemos. A América quebrou e nos levou junto. Boa parte do que está acontecendo é culpa de homens gananciosos, tão arianos quando você e eu. Hoffmann, tudo o que pregam e insistem em nos fazer engolir não passa de uma tentativa desesperada de um país frustrado de tentar se isentar de culpa!

- Isso é traição, Klein. – Hoffmann disse de uma forma apática – Eu não vou me degradar ainda mais do que já degradei, não por uma judia. Ir pra cama com Lucy e querer protegê-la, essa é a maior mancha que posso tolerar em minha reputação.

- Dane-se a reputação. Há um paraíso em algum lugar, eu não sei se posso entrar nele depois de matar tanta gente, mas pelo menos quero tentar. – Klein rebateu convicto. Edmund encarou o copo quase vazio a sua frente e depois bebeu o último gole.

- Não sei nada sobre paraíso. O mais próximo que chegarei desse lugar é entre as pernas dela. – Hoffmann disse de um jeito apático – Eu não acho que salvar uma judia vá depor o suficiente a meu respeito, Klein.

- É o primeiro passo. – Peter retrucou.

- Vocês católicos são realmente otimistas. – ele debochou – Cuide da sua mulher que eu cuido da minha, é tudo o que eu quero da vida no momento.

- Se ela fosse ariana, o que faria? – Peter insistiu.

- Se ela fosse ariana teria o sobrenome Hoffmann. Boa noite, Klein. – Edmund levantou e deixou Peter pra traz. Daria tudo pra ter Lucy àquela noite, mas ela merecia um descanso naquela noite.

_**Essas mãos dobradas para rezar**__**  
**__**Essas mãos que rezam pela paz**__**  
**__**Essas mãos vão acorrentá-lo**__**  
**__**Essa boca implora por misericórdia**__**  
**__**Essa boca que fala sobre culpa**__**  
**__**Esse homem se quebra e morre**__**  
**_

No dia seguinte ela foi até ele para devolver a caixa com o vestido e os artigos de maquiagem. Edmund recebeu e conferiu se estava tudo ali dentro enquanto ela permanecia calada. Até o último grampo de cabelo, estava tudo ali.

Ele a encarou no fundo dos olhos por um breve instante, mas Lucy desviou o rosto. Aquilo o incomodava.

- Tocou muito bem ontem à noite. – ele disse de um jeito calmo. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça – Olhe pra mim, Lucy. – ela obedeceu. Algo dentro dela estremeceu. Não era a primeira vez que ele dizia o nome dela, mas ele nunca disse de uma forma tão...Ela não sabia descrever, só sabia que aquele tom de voz acendia algo dentro dela – Também estava linda.

Ela deixou que duas lágrimas escapassem enquanto ele continuava a encará-la.

- Por que você tem que chorar o tempo todo? – ele parecia aborrecido – Isso é irritante.

- Sinto muito. – ela sussurrou.

- Sente muito, mas não consegue parar nem quanto estou tentando fazer um elogio. – ele disse contrariado – Eu esperava que você se acostumasse com a sua situação, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas está levando mais tempo do que eu imaginei. – ela encolheu os ombros.

- Me desculpe. – ela disse.

- Então me dê um motivo pra todo esse choro. – ele retrucou.

- Não sei se notou, mas eu tenho medo de você e da sua gente. – Lucy disse, talvez de um jeito muito mais intenso do que ele esperava – A minha vida está nas suas mãos, assim como a da minha irmã. Isso não é o bastante?

- Seria, mas não é tudo. – ele disse sério.

- Acha que eu estaria na cama de um assassino se tivesse escolha? – ela mereceria um tapa pela ousadia e ele teria dado o tapa se aquela valentia não a tornasse ainda mais atraente – Acha que eu quero ir pra cama com o mesmo homem que me estuprou? – a voz saiu mais alta do que ela esperava e agora o choro era inevitável. Ela o odiava e Edmund agora tinha certeza. A valentia dela não durou muito, logo ela estava encolhida mais uma vez.

Ele foi até ela e ergueu o rosto dela com cuidado. Acariciou as bochechas dela. Lucy tentou desviar o rosto, mas ele a impediu.

- Por favor, olhe pra mim. – a voz era bem mais gentil. Lucy fez o que ele pediu – Consegue entender o que está acontecendo? Lá fora há uma guerra e todo um regime que jogou este país numa campanha de ódio contra o seu povo. Sei que toda mulher espera um homem gentil e educado pra companheiro, esperam ser bem tratadas, mas você não vai acontecer, não aqui. – ele disse de uma forma que poderia ser considerada afetuosa.

- E eu devo ignorar tudo e ficar feliz por estar com você? – Lucy rebateu.

- Não. Eu não espero nada neste sentido. – Edmund admitiu – Eu nem mesmo sei por que estou tendo esta conversa com você.

- Então termine o que tem a dizer. Nada vai mudar de qualquer jeito. – ela deu de ombros.

- Eu estava morrendo de ódio de você. – ele disse entre dentes – Eu estava furioso porque do dia pra noite eu descobri que você era inatingível e eu queria você do mesmo jeito! Precisava descontar essa raiva, eu queria me vingar de você por isso.

- O que quer que eu faça? – ela perguntou encarando-o nos olhos – O que quer que eu diga?

- Nada. – ele respondeu calmo.

- É tão difícil assim dizer que está arrependido? – ela disse de um jeito ácido.

- E se for? – ele respondeu imediatamente – E se eu tiver uma consciência que está atormentada? Você é um ser humano, eu posso aceitar isso, mas e se este for meu limite? Lucy, eu passei tempo de mais nesse sistema pra conseguir deixar tudo de lado da noite pro dia.

- Então não perca seu tempo comigo. – ela rebateu.

- E se eu quiser? E seu eu quiser perder meu tempo com você? – ele a encarou tentando conter a explosão de raiva – Eu não precisaria te fazer promessas, não precisaria te dar regalias se fosse apenas pra ter sexo! Eu não precisaria fazer nada disso, nem mesmo me justificar se eu não quisesse perder meu tempo com você.

- O que quer de mim, major? – ela perguntou encarando-o nos olhos.

- De você? O que eu poderia querer? – ele disse ríspido. Enlaçou-a pela cintura e empurrou-a contra a parede, fazendo o corpo dela se colar ao dele. – O que eu quero é você.

E como sempre ele a teria.

Devia estar ficando louco. Era a única explicação para justificar aquilo. Estar apaixonado por uma judia.

_**Esse homem viverá**__**  
**__**Esses olhos viram**__**  
**__**Porém, esse olhos se fecharão**__**  
**__**Nada impede o sangue de fluir**__**  
**__**E o silêncio cresce cada vez mais alto**__**  
**_

_**Nota da autora: Saiu mais rápido do que imaginei, mas o próximo com certeza vai demorar um pouco mais a sair do que este. Pouco a pouco estou fazendo Ed virar algo mais próximo de um ser humano. Peter é uma coisa fofa que me lembra um filhotinho de golden retriever. Momento cultural da Bee: Brindisi é minha música favorita da ópera La Traviata e neste pedaço em especial acontece um jantar no na trama e a música é o brinde de um casal e seus amigos.**_

_**Momento cultural 2: Gobbels era o oficial responsável pela propaganda do regime nazista e provavelmente o homem mais próximo de Hitler, que chegou a ser padrinho de casamento de Gobbels.**_

_**Música: Das Schweigen, do Lacrimosa. Significa O Silêncio.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Quarteto de Cordas**_

_**I know I stand in line,**__**  
**__**until you think you have the time**__**  
**__**to spend an evening with me**__**  
**_

Susan gemeu contra a boca dele, enquanto Peter suspendia uma das pernas dela pra que o enlaçasse pela cintura. O mundo do lado de fora da casa era silencioso, Lucy estava dormindo, Hoffmann estava fora e não voltaria tão cedo.

Não resistiu a tentação de agarrá-la quando a encontrou na cozinha, bebendo água e molhando a nuca. A noite não era exatamente quente, mas a casa estava abafada. A forma como o corpo de Susan se inclinava sobre a pia, dando a ele uma visão plena das curvas arredondadas, era quase poética. Um desafio para o qual ele não se considerava preparado para resistir.

Não conseguia se cansar dela. Não conseguia deixar de ouvir o som dos gemidos desconcertantes que ela emitia toda vez que ele beijava e lambia seus seios. A forma como ela arranhava suas costas quando beijava a base do pescoço dela e as vezes em que ela chamava por ele quando estava dentro dela.

O nome trás a energia vital de uma pessoa. Quando ela chamava por ele, Peter tinha certeza de que estava revivendo e morrendo dentro dela. Uma chance como aquela era boa de mais para ser desperdiçada.

Ele a agarrou pela cintura e colou o traseiro arredondado contra o quadril dele, fazendo Susan soltar uma pequena exclamação de surpresa.

- Sou eu. – ele sussurrou rouco ao ouvido dela e em seguida beijou o pescoço exposto.

- Já é hora de bons garotos estarem na cama. – ela disse de um jeito languido e sedutor. Peter riu um riso gutural contra a pele dela.

- Não sou um bom garoto. – respondeu – E você não devia vagar pela casa, não comigo a solta, pronto pra atacar.

- O major não está em casa. – ela respondeu enquanto se virava para encará-lo de frente – Talvez eu quisesse ser atacada por você.

Ele a sentou sobre a pia e separou as pernas dela. Atacou a boca de Susan sem a menor piedade. Ia acabar morrendo por causa daquela mulher e nenhuma idéia parecia tão doce quanto aquela.

Susan o agarrou pela nuca e exigiu que o beijo fosse ainda mais intenso. A única barreira entre Peter e o centro de prazer dela era a calça que ele usava. Quem poderia imaginar. Ela jurou odiar aquele herói de guerra engomadinho e lá estavam os dois, desesperados um pelo outro. Ela teria odiado ele, se Peter não fosse tão irresistível quando estava disposto a fazer uma mulher se apaixonar.

E ele conseguiu. Susan caiu direitinho. Aqueles olhos azuis, as palavras doces e o jeito carinhoso. Nenhum homem foi tão gentil, ou tão apaixonante quanto ele e na cama...Bem, ele gostava de provar que era um homem acima da média.

Ele retirou a arma que levava na cintura e colocou sobre a pia, desabotoou as calças que usava e deixou que caísse até a altura dos joelhos, enquanto arrastava Susan para junto do corpo exposto e pulsante. Puxou os cabelos da nuca dela, enquanto beijava a boca vermelha e inchada. Ela estava úmida, quente, quase gritando por ele e Peter não gostava de deixar uma mulher esperando.

O encaixe era perfeito e fez Susan arregalar os olhos ao senti-lo por inteiro. Ela arfou e arranhou as costas dele por cima da regata branca que ele usava. O cabelo loiro dele caia sobre os olhos azuis e o maxilar angular estava travado.

Ele começou a se movimentar, muito mais lentamente do que ela queria. Se a idéia era aproveitar a adrenalina di momento, então ela queria tudo. Queria velocidade, paixão...Queria ouvi-lo rosnar.

- Rápido... – ela arfou contra a boca dele – Mais!

Ele era bom em cumprir ordens, principalmente as dela.

O rosnado contido na garganta não demorou muito a escapar por entre as cordas vocais, produzindo sons animalescos e eróticos além da imaginação. Susan emitia um tipo de lamento confuso. Era um prazer quase doloroso, uma angustia sufocada.

O som de carne se chocando contra carne. A respiração pesada e ofegante. O barulho ritmado. Lamentos. Gemidos. Rosnados. Súplicas. Suor. Sabor. Pele. Pelo. Fim...

Ele estava tentando recuperar o fôlego, ainda agarrado a ela. O mundo não era um lugar confiável, não quando ele não confiava nem no chão em que estava pisando. Susan parecia estar vivendo uma experiência extracorpórea.

_**And if we go some place to dance**__**  
**__**I know that there's a chance**__**  
**__**you won't be leaving with me**__**  
**_

Neste tênue equilíbrio algo se quebrou. O silêncio foi cortado por um grito de susto, ou seria pavor?

Peter se virou de uma vez, ignorando seu próprio estado e apontando a arma que havia deixado de lado para o lugar de onde veio o grito. Susan prendeu a respiração.

Encostada ao umbral da porta, Lucy encarava os dois com uma expressão de pânico. O rosto coberto de lágrimas, mãos trêmulas, joelhos fracos. Ela parecia uma criança apavorada. Uma que não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Peter sentiu pena dela e de tudo o que aquela menina provavelmente havia sofrido nas mãos do major Hoffmann, mas não podia deixá-la sair correndo naquele estado.

- Lucy! – Susan chamou pela irmã, enquanto tentava se recompor. Lucy apenas balançava a cabeça em sinal de negação, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos e fechando os olhos.

- Calma, garota. – Peter falou em tom firme – Fique calma e nós vamos conversar direitinho. – ele continuava com a arma apontada para ela.

- Abaixe isso, Peter! – Susan implorou.

- Quieta, Susan! – ele disse sério – Lucy, quietinha agora. Vamos conversar. – Peter mantinha a arma engatilhada. Não pretendia atirar nela, mas era melhor que ela cedesse ao medo e ouvisse o que ele tinha a dizer do que permitir que ela fizesse um escândalo.

- Abaixe a arma, Peter! – Susan insistiu mais uma vez. O som de uma segunda arma sendo engatilhada, mas ele não havia notado que mais alguém acabara de se juntar à cena.

- Faça o que ela disse, Klein. – a voz do major Hoffmann soou segura e fria.

Peter ergueu as mãos e desengatilhou a arma, deixando-a sobre a pia em seguida. Susan estava em pânico também.

- Suba para o quarto, Lucy. – Hoffmann ordenou, mas havia algo de intimo na forma como fez aquilo. Lucy permaneceu estática por alguns segundo. – AGORA, LUCY! FAÇA O QUE EU MANDEI!

Ela encolheu os ombros e saiu correndo. Segundos depois ela havia desaparecido atrás dele e apenas os passos de alguém subindo as escadas era ouvido agora.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Klein. Vista suas calças antes que eu te cape! – Hoffmann rosnou – Você bem que merecia, seu retardado! Qual parte do "seja discreto" que você não entendeu?

- Podemos conversar a sós? – Peter pediu enquanto subia as calças e as abotoava. Susan ainda estava trêmula, sentada sobre a pia.

- A sós? Está querendo ser discreto agora? É um pouco tarde pra isso! – Hoffmann vociferou – Eu pedi algo muito simples! Não faço idéia de como se tornou coronel, mas sem dúvida essa porra de exercito estaria perdido com meia dúzia de oficiais incompetentes como você!

- Susan não precisa se envolver nisso, Edmund. – Peter tentou apelar para o bom senso, mas a julgar pela expressão furiosa do major as esperanças eram poucas.

- Ao contrario. Melhor que ela ouça tudo muito bem! – Edmund retrucou – Eu pedi para manter a discrição e evitar que Lucy tomasse conhecimento do caso de vocês. Eu disse que seria uma dor de cabeça desnecessária, hurensohn*! Você não só ignorou isso como fez questão de foder essa cadela judia no meio da porra da cozinha, wicht*!

- Do que ele está falando, Peter? – Susan perguntou com um fio de voz.

- O trato era o seguinte, garota. Ele come você e eu como a tua irmã, nenhuma das duas precisava saber, só pra poupar dor de cabeça, mas esse cretino TINHA que estragar tudo! – Edmund rosnou – Se me dão licença, tenho uma crise de histeria pra contornar agora. Tenham uma boa noite.

_**And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place**__**  
**__**and have a drink or two**__**  
**__**And then I go and spoil it all**__**  
**__**by saying something stupid**__**  
**__**like :"I love you"**__**  
**_

Ele deu as costas ao casal e subiu as escadas. Era hora de encarar Lucy de frente.

Ele ordenou que ela esperasse por ele no quarto, enquanto isso a discussão entre o major e o coronel Klein se desenrolava no andar de baixo. Nem mesmo deixaram-na falar com a irmã e Edmund havia sido particularmente severo ao mandá-la para o quarto.

Agora Lucy estava sobre a cama, abraçada às próprias pernas, chorando em silêncio. Do que adiantou o sacrifício que havia feito? Sua irmã acabou servindo de diversão para o coronel Klein e Lucy não conseguia vislumbrar como um oficial poderia ser gentil com uma mulher, o que significava que Susan havia sofrido tanto quanto ela.

Hoffmann mentiu para ela quando prometeu que manteria Susan em segurança. Lucy obedeceu às ordens sem reclamar, agüentou todas as noites com ele, ignorando sua própria dignidade, na esperança de que Susan fosse poupada. Pra que? Antes ter se negado e morrer por isso.

Teria sido recebida nas portas do céu e os anjos se compadeceriam dela. Cuidariam de sua alma e rezariam por Susan. Ao menos ela poderia se orgulhar de sua resistência, ao invés de admitir que havia cedido à chantagem de Edmund Hoffmann.

Depois de uma gritaria sem fim no andar de baixo, ele entrou no quarto. Estava afoito, respiração irregular e cabelo desalinhado. Ele fechou a porta e foi até o armário onde guardava o uísque e serviu uma dose generosa. Bebeu de uma vez.

- Klein não vai nos denunciar, nem poderia. Aquele desgraçado pomposo. – Edmund rosnou – Sua irmã está bem. Peter parece determinado a lamber o chão que ela pisa. Pode para de chorar agora.

- Você é um bastardo mentiroso! Você é um desgraçado! Monstro sem coração! – ele não esperava por aquilo, não dela. Encarou-a surpreso. Em outro contesto seria uma cena engraçada, mas ele não toleraria insubordinação.

- Cuidado com a boca. – ele disse em tom de ameaça.

- Dane-se! Vai me bater, torturar, matar? Eu não me importo mais! – ela se levantou da cama e se colocou em pose de desafio – Eu agüentei você até agora só pra manter minha irmã longe de problemas, pra que ela não tivesse de servir de prostituta pra ninguém! Pra que? Não serviu de nada, serviu?

- Não sei se reparou, mas Klein é mais graduado do que eu. Se ele está interessado na sua irmã, ela só tem a ganhar. – ele tentou apelar pra racionalidade dela, mas mulheres não costumam responder bem a isso.

- Dane-se! – como ele suspeitava, não funcionou.

- O que quer que eu faça? – ele a encarou diretamente nos olhos. Ela nunca pareceu tão viva, ou tão dona de si. Era ainda mais bonita, mas ele não podia se deixar intimidar.

- Faça o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo. – ela disse sóbria – Me mate. Prefiro morrer a ser tocada por você outra vez. Rezei para que eu não sobrevivesse ao primeiro dia, infelizmente o suplício está durando tempo de mais. Acabe de uma vez com isso.

Aquilo caiu sobre ele como uma bomba. Não que Edmund esperasse qualquer coisa além de obediência e um pouco de gratidão, mas o major acabou criando uma pequena esperança de que ela se apegasse a ele de alguma forma. Sentiu-se traído por ela. Sentiu raiva pela insubordinação e pouco caso que ela estava fazendo do esforço dele.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele sacou a arma engatilhada e apontou para a cabeça dela. Lucy não vacilou.

- Quer morrer, Lucy? – ele falou de um jeito frio – Acha que vai ser assim tão fácil se livrar de mim? Eu deveria matá-la, mas isso seria muito caridoso da minha parte. Posso descer as escadas e descarregar essa pistola em Klein e em sua irmã, obrigar você a assistir tudo e depois abrir suas pernas e transar com você até que nenhum de nós consiga andar!

- O que ganharia fazendo tudo isso? – ela não esboçou qualquer reação de choque ou medo – Matar Klein e minha irmã não faz sentido, já que eles não podem falar nada. Me usar como um objeto para o seu prazer é o que tem feito o tempo todo. Você tem nojo de judeus, por que não me matou até hoje?

- Você tem razão. – ele deixou a arma de lado – Eu não tenho motivos pra deixá-la viva. Eu deveria esmagar seus ossos, mas não vou fazer isso. – ele respirou fundo – Não posso conciliar o que devo fazer com o que quero fazer.

- Por que? – era desta pergunta que ele tinha medo. Respirou fundo.

- Esta é a primeira e última vez que direi isso, então preste atenção. Amo você. – ele a encarou de uma forma bem diferente da habitual. Parecia envergonhado e estranhamente sereno. Caminhou até ela, mas não a tocou. – Eu não posso fazer mais nada pela sua irmã, mas Klein não é do tipo que maltrata uma amante.

- E o que vai fazer comigo? – ela parecia acuada agora.

- Não vou matar você. – ele respondeu – Também não vou agredi-la, ou mandá-la pro campo. Vai continuar aqui.

- Eu não tenho mais nada a perder. – ela ainda queria desafiá-lo.

- Você não sabe os horrores que acontecem lá fora. Acredite, ainda há muito a perder e comparado ao que podem fazer com você, ainda sou algo tolerável. – Lucy abaixou o rosto – Eles podem te torturar até o limite do seu corpo e além disso, fazê-la morrer aos poucos de fome, obrigá-la a trabalhar até a exaustão. Se ainda sobrevivesse a tudo isso, cedo ou tarde, mandariam você para as câmaras de gás e ainda estariam sendo bonzinhos.

_**I can see it in your eyes**__**  
**__**that you still despise the same old lines**__**  
**__**you heard the night before**__**  
**__**And though it's just a line to you**__**  
**__**for me it's true**__**  
**__**it never seemed so right before**__**  
**__**I practice every day**__**  
**__**to find some clever lines to say**__**  
**__**to make the meaning come true**__**  
**_

Enquanto ela estava imóvel ele aproveitou para abraçá-la. Lucy fechou os olhos e sentiu nojo de si, do mundo e dele. Ele disse que a amava, mas para ela a idéia de amor era incompatível com o uniforme da Gestapo que Hoffmann usava. Mesmo assim, Lucy se sentiu tentada a acreditar nele.

- Não sou bom com palavras. – ele disse num sussurro – Acho que gosto de música clássica por isso. A música dispensa palavras.

- O que faria se eu tivesse me sentado ao seu lado naquele café? – era algo que ela sempre quis saber.

- Te convidaria para tomar um café e comer strudel comigo. Tentaria bolar algo divertido e interessante pra te dizer, mas provavelmente seria um fiasco. Acabaria dizendo que você é linda.

Ele encostou a cabeça dela contra o peito encoberto pela farda. Movia seus pés num padrão aleatório, mas com certo ritmo, como se dançasse uma música que apenas ele ouvia. Conduzia Lucy naquela dança tão improvável e ela não resistiu a vontade dele. Já não tinha mais forças.

- Por que estamos dançando? – ela perguntou, ainda entre os braços dele.

- Queria saber como é dançar com você. – ele admitiu – Tive essa idéia uma vez. Levá-la como acompanhante a um dos bailes para oficiais, mas isso foi antes.

Ficaram daquela maneira por um tempo. Edmund pensou em como seu tempo com ela estava se esvaindo. Logo notariam que as empregadas da casa duravam muito mais do que o tolerável. Klein fugiria com sua cantora, disso Hoffmann estava certo, mas o que ele faria com Lucy?

Se ela continuasse ali acabaria morrendo cedo ou tarde. Se permitisse que Lucy fosse embora com a irmã ele nunca mais a veria e esta era uma opção tão tolerável quanto a anterior. Havia ainda uma terceira alternativa.

Poderia desertar e fugir com ela para a Inglaterra, mas para entrar no Reino Unido teria de trair seu país. Nenhum país aceitaria um desertor alemão de bom grado, a menos que houvesse algo de valor a ser oferecido.

Mas assim que entrasse na Inglaterra ela estaria livre. Ela não teria qualquer obrigação para com ele e Edmund não teria mais nenhum poder sobre ela, a menos que ela acabasse engravidando dele, o que seria praticamente um milagre. Se durante todo esse tempo nenhum sinal de gravidez foi percebido, era bem provável que esta idéia não passasse de um sonho impossível.

Peter encarou a amante por um longo instante. Respirou fundo antes de tentar se aproximar de Susan, mas nada do que fizesse adiantaria. Ela o encarava com a expressão mais furiosa que ele já havia visto.

Queria que ela entendesse ao menos. O futuro de Lucy nunca esteve nas mãos dele e tudo o que ele poderia fazer era ter pena da garota que havia sofrido tanto nas mãos de Hoffmann.

Tentou se aproximar dela e tocar o rosto agressivo, mas Susan estapeou a mão dele, repelindo o toque.

_**But then I think I'll wait**__**  
**__**until the evening gets late**__**  
**__**and I'm alone with you**__**  
**__**The time is right**__**  
**__**your perfume fills my head**__**  
**__**the stars get red**__**  
**__**and oh, the night's so blue**__**  
**__**And then I go and spoil it all**__**  
**__**by saying something stupid**__**  
**__**like: "I love you"**__**  
**_

- Não ouse, Peter! – ela vociferou – Como você pôde?

- Por favor, ouça o que eu tenho a dizer, Susan. – ele disse num tom muito incondizente com seu status. Ele estava sendo interrogado por uma judia, ele estava amedrontado com a simples perspectiva de sua diva rejeitá-lo quando na verdade ela não tinha poder para isso, pelo menos não em tese.

- O que você tem a dizer? Que aquele sádico filho do demônio estuprou minha irmã? Por quantas vezes isso aconteceu? Há quanto tempo você tem conhecimento disso e simplesmente omitiu isso de mim pra que eu pudesse me vender em troca da proteção que você poderia oferecer a ela? – Susan o encarava sem vacilar um instante se quer – O que você tem a dizer?

- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse baixo. Parecia uma criança pega no meio de uma travessura enquanto Susan descontava toda sua raiva e indignação contra ele – Quando eu soube já era tarde.

- Quando? – ela exigiu.

- Soube no dia do jantar. Eles já estavam se encontrando muito antes de você ceder à minha proposta, eu não pude fazer nada, Susan. Por favor, acredite. – ele tentou se aproximar o bastante para abraçá-la e tudo o que ganhou foi um empurrão desajeitado dela.

- Que motivos eu tenho pra acreditar num nazista mentiroso de merda? – era rugiu como uma leoa encurralada. Peter a abraçou forte, mesmo diante dos protestos dela. Susan parecia descontrolada de mais e ele não negaria que estava em pânico diante da raiva dela.

- Susan, por favor. – ele sussurrou – O que eu ainda posso fazer? Hoffmann não vai deixá-la e provavelmente vai redobrar a vigilância sobre ela. Mesmo com a minha patente, ele é um oficial da Gestapo. Tem idéia do que significa isso? Trabalhar diretamente para o serviço de inteligência? Enquanto ele estiver com ela, ninguém vai xeretar onde não deve. Estamos seguros.

- Mate-o. Eu não me importo como você fará isso, mas faça! – ela rosnou.

- Pra ser caçado até o fim do mundo? Susan, use a razão! Seriamos nós três e toda polícia secreta nos perseguindo! – ela parou de se debater – Lucy apareceu ferida, com algum hematoma ultimamente?

- Não. – ela respondeu num tom exausto.

- Então eu não acredito que ele esteja agredindo ela, o que já é um grande avanço se levar em consideração a fama dele. Acho até que Hoffmann está sendo excepcionalmente humano com ela. – Peter disse de um jeito calmo.

- Eu devo me conformar com isso? – ela retrucou melancólica e Peter notou que ela chorava – Ela é minha irmã, Peter. A única família que eu tenho e até alguns meses atrás era a pessoa mais feliz e radiante que eu conhecia. Nada parecia capaz de tirar isso dela até esse monstro decidir que Lucy seria uma boa diversão. Era meu dever protegê-la e o que eu fiz? Nada!

- Queria poder ajudá-la de alguma maneira, mas não sei como. – ele a apertou ainda mais forte contra o peito – Por favor, me perdoe. Acredite em mim ao menos uma vez na vida, Susan.

- Por que eu deveria? – ela o encarou nos olhos.

- Porque, acredite ou não, eu te amo. – ele disse sério.

- Isso é algo bem estúpido de se dizer. – ela disse enquanto secava as lágrimas.

- Eu sei disso.

- Acho que sou uma estúpida também. – e estupidamente o caos se calou num beijo.

_**The time is right**__**  
**__**your perfume fills my head**__**  
**__**the stars get red**__**  
**__**and oh, the night's so blue**__**  
**__**And then I go and spoil it all**__**  
**__**by saying something stupid**__**  
**__**like: "I love you"**__**  
**__**"I love you"**__**  
**__**"I love you"**__**  
**__**"I love you"**_

_**Nota da autora: Eu sei, eu sei que prometi que ia demorar, mas sabe como é, metade eu escrevi ontem e metade tava em outro arquivo. Então eu fiz um milagre e tadan! Postei dois capítulos em dois dias. Pois é, eu sou uma caixinha de surpresas. Eu também sei que essa é a música mais feliz que eu coloquei em um capitulo até agora e ela se chama Something Stupid, do Frank Sinatra (nenhuma banda alemã até agora).**_

_**Gente, isso que foi um capítulo tenso! Espero que gostem e comentem.(quero comentários no outro também!)!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**__**  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fur Elise**_

_**Tantas pessoas a vêm**__**  
**__**Mas ninguém a vê como eu**__**  
**__**Porque na sombra de sua luz**__**  
**__**Longe eu me sento e espero**__**  
**__**Eu preciso de você - Eu preciso da sua luz**_

Lucy voltou ao quarto quando o sol estava prestes a nascer. Susan esperava por ela sentada sobre o colchão de palha seca que usava para dormir. Mal tinham coragem de encarar uma a outra, mas seria inevitável.

O silêncio reinou constrangedor por alguns segundos. O desconforto e a vergonha estavam presentes no ambiente apertado de uma forma tão palpável que chegava a asfixiar. Susan encarou a irmã por fim. Baixa, de constituição delicada, parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Ela sempre foi tão meiga, tão gentil com todos, tão incrivelmente alegre e jovial. Lucy estava minguando, tornando-se um mero espectro da figura cativante que sempre foi.

Operas falavam de vilões que se aproveitavam de moçoilas como ela. A voz grave era proposital para tornar o ambiente sombrio e criar a idéia de fragilidade da pequena soprano subjugada pela astúcia do vilão. A voz foi substituída por uma farda preta e Lucy era a jovem e vulnerável heroína de uma grande tragédia.

Lucy não havia nascido para os grandes dramas. Ela era a figura solitária e discreta sentada ao piano. Devotando sua existência às notas que tocava. Ali ela guardava seus segredos, expunha seus medos e se realizava. Ela havia deixado o piano para ser a protagonista de um drama digno dos palcos, digno de um libreto e de melodias densas e melancólicas.

- Não precisava ter esperado por mim. – Lucy murmurou, finalmente criando coragem. Susan se levantou do colchão e correu até ela para abraçá-la. Apertou a garota forte contra o peito, como a mãe costumava fazer com ambas quando eram pequenas.

- Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer com você? – Susan sussurrou em resposta – Lucy, como eu pude deixar te machucarem tanto?

- Não foi culpa sua. – ela retribuiu o abraço com força – Ele disse que manteria você segura. Deixaria você ficar aqui, longe do campo, longe das agressões. Eu acreditei, o que mais poderia fazer? Eu não tinha forças, não tinha poder pra afastá-lo. Eu não queria morrer, não queria que você morresse. Eu sinto tanto! Tanto!

- Não precisava ter feito isso por mim. – Susan disse numa resposta sofrida – Era meu dever proteger você, não o contrário. Peter é um inútil, nem pra isso ele serviu.

- Você gosta dele, é diferente. – Lucy respondeu num entendimento gentil. Não havia recriminação, nem rancor, apenas aceitação – Você realmente gosta dele, não é?

- Ele é um menino. Um menino feliz e cheio de sonhos que sempre quis saber como era estar com uma estrela. – ela disse num riso sem humor – Pena que a estrela não brilha mais, mas ele não parece se importar com isso.

- Ele não é seu primeiro admirador. Nem seria o primeiro por quem você se apaixona. – Lucy disse num tom apático.

- Talvez o primeiro que se apaixonou por Shoshanah e não por Susan Pevensie. – ela admitiu.

- Você nunca disse seu nome a ninguém que não fosse da família. – Lucy a encarou de uma forma curiosa.

- Ele queria a mulher, não a estrela opaca. O que eu posso fazer diante disso? – Susan soltou a irmã e voltou a sentar-se sobre o colchão – Ele é tão irritante às vezes. Não tem um pingo de criatividade, mas ele me lembra você quando criança. Alegria é algo natural para ele e isso é algo que tenho buscado de forma tão desesperada.

- Fico feliz que tenha tido sorte em encontrar alguém como ele. – Lucy sentou-se ao lado dela e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- O que aquele monstro fez com você? Eu preciso saber, Lu. – Susan disse enquanto acariciava a cabeça da irmã – Não é como se Peter não tivesse sido horrível comigo no início, mas ele não sabe manter a máscara por tanto tempo. Aquele homem, por outro lado, nem alma deve ter.

- Eu tenho medo dele maior parte do tempo. – ela disse num sussurro – Eu quis morrer quando ele encostou em mim pela primeira vez.

- Que arda no inferno! Esse maldito desgraçado! – Susan disse num rosnado baixo. Lucy fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Eu não sei o que acontece com ele. – ela admitiu – Às vezes sinto que algo dentro dele tenta desesperadamente se manter vivo.

- Não há nada dentro de uma pessoa como ele. Não há o que ser salvo ali. – Susan disse veemente – Não se iluda, Lucy. Ele não vai se tornar um homem decente, não perca seu tempo tentando salvar uma alma perdida.

- Ele disse que me ama. – Lucy deixou escapar aquela migalha de informação. Algo que parecia tão absurdo e inimaginável que deixou Susan muda por um segundo.

- O demônio não sabe amar, querida.

_**Porque das sombras eu não consigo escapar**__**  
**__**Você não me vê - Você não me conhece**__**  
**__**Mas mesmo assim eu a amo à distância**__**  
**__**Eu a estimo - eu a idolatro**__**  
**__**Eu a espero - a desejo**__**  
**__**Eu a sinto - eu a conheço**__**  
**__**Eu a acompanho - a exalto**__**  
**__**Não posso continuar sem você**_

Ele se virou na cama. O sono foi agitado e inconstante, povoado por discussões exaltadas, seções de tortura e fugas. Nada parecia muito concreto dentro deles, apenas um emaranhado de sensações confusas e angustiantes. Em um dos poucos quadros que conseguiu distinguir ele viu Lucy embarcada num navio de guerra, partindo para um lugar distante. Ao lado dela havia um homem sem rosto definido, abraçando-a enquanto ela se agarrava a ele como se fosse sua tábua de salvação.

Em outra imagem ele a viu sendo executada com um tiro na nuca e em seguida seu corpo frágil era esmagado por um canhão de guerra. Ele acordou com o coração acelerado e o rosto coberto de suor. Instintivamente buscou pelo calor do corpo dela ao seu lado, mas a cama estava vazia.

Levantou da cama de um salto só, pegou a pistola num ato instintivo e desceu as escadas como uma bala procurando por ela. Não estava sendo nem um pouco racional e pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentiu medo de algo que não sabia descrever com precisão.

Procurou em lugares nada prováveis, como se esperasse encontrá-la ou encontrar alguma possível ameaça, até perceber que nada daquilo estava fazendo sentido. Foi até o quartinho junto da dispensa onde ela dormia e abriu a porta de uma vez.

Susan deu um sobressalto e se agarrou ainda mais a irmã como se pudesse protegê-la de algum modo. Edmund encarou Lucy e sentiu um alivio inexplicável ao vê-la bem. Acordar e não encontrá-la ao seu lado foi angustiante. Era algo que não deveria se repetir.

- Você está aqui. – ele disse numa constatação óbvia, com um toque de alívio – Não mandei que saísse do quarto. – ele disse num tom brusco.

- Eu pensei que... – ela sussurrou.

- Pensou o que? Não era pra ter saído de lá sem autorização. – a voz era afoita e ríspida.

- Ela vai ficar aqui. – Susan disse num acesso de valentia e recebeu de Edmund um olhar de alerta.

- Não se meta nisso, senhora Klein. – ele retrucou em tom de escárnio – Se não me meto na sua vida com o coronel, o mínimo que espero é que a senhora não se meta na minha vida com Lucy.

- Eu não sou a senhora Klein e Lucy não é propriedade sua. – Susan tentou argumentar de forma inútil, mas a verdade é que não havia nada que pudesse fazer contra Hoffmann.

- Não precisa me defender, Su. Está tudo bem. – Lucy disse num tom apaziguador.

- Tudo bem? Eu não vou deixar esse cretino te tratar como um animal de estimação! – Susan retrucou indignada.

- Pelo amor de Deus, como é que Klein agüenta essa matraca? – Edmund revirou os olhos impaciente – Vamos logo com isso, Lucy. Volte pro quarto.

Lucy levantou e seguiu até a porta do quarto. Ela tentou dizer à irmã que estava tudo bem, mas Susan não ouviria. Edmund fechou a porta assim que Lucy deixou o quarto e ambos seguiram para o andar de cima.

Entraram no quarto e o major fechou a porta. Encarou Lucy com alívio em saber que ela estava bem. Estava sendo ridículo com uma atitude daquele gênero, mas tantos sonhos estranhos somados ao estresse daquele dia havia mexido com o equilíbrio dele.

- Não precisava ter me chamado de volta para o quarto. Está quase amanhecendo e logo eu tenho que começar meu serviço. – ela disse calma enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama.

- E você não devia ter saído daqui sem pelo menos avisar. – ele retrucou – Não precisa começar a limpar a casa quando o sol nascer. Nenhum de nós dormiu essa noite, descanse um pouco mais.

- Não precisa me dar mais regalias, major. – ela respondeu de um jeito prático.

- Edmund. – ele corrigiu – Já disse pra me chamar pelo nome.

- Está bem, Edmund. – ela respondeu. O som do nome parecia estranho em sua boca, mas não desagradável – Não fale com minha irmã daquele jeito outra vez. Ela ainda não se acostumou com a idéia. – Edmund a encarou perplexo. Pela primeira vez ela não só estava contestando as ordens dele, como estava DANDO ordens a ele. E quem disse que isso não era interessante?

- E o que há de tão drástico assim para sua irmã precisar de tempo para se acostumar com a idéia? Ela é mulher do Klein, não é como se ela não fosse uma judia que está na cama de um oficial também. – ele disse de uma forma impertinente e recebeu dela um olhar de alerta.

- O que não torna mais fácil a idéia de que a irmã mais nova dela seja amante de um torturador de judeus e um assassino de sangue frio. Pode, pelo menos, respeitar isso? Ela não gosta de você, nunca vai gostar, o que não quer dizer que vocês vão discutir todo dia. Isso economiza aborrecimento. – Lucy rebateu de uma forma prática – Por que me chamou aqui afinal? – o que dizer? Ele estava boquiaberto com a ousadia dela e não tinha uma boa resposta para aquilo.

- Vai dormir neste quarto agora. – ele disse sério e objetivo, numa tentativa de recuperar o controle da situação – Já que só eu e Klein ocupamos a casa e estamos cientes das transgressões um do outro, não faz sentido você continuar dormindo naquele cubículo.

- Devo considerar isso algum tipo de promoção? – ela o encarou desconfiada.

- Não faça perguntas sem sentido, mulher. – ele retrucou.

- Só estou tentando entender a situação. Eu sou uma rata judia nojenta que da noite pro dia ganha o direito de dormir na cama de um ariano. Há de convir, isso tudo é bem incoerente, Edmund. – ela rebateu e algo na forma como ela falou deu a entender que aquela situação estava se tornando algo muito divertido pra ela.

- É mais fácil conseguir o que eu quero de você quando já sei onde encontrá-la. É tudo uma questão de conveniência. – ele disse de um jeito pretensioso.

- Está bem. Se não se importa, eu gostaria de dormir agora. – ela disse enquanto se deitava de um dos lados da cama – Boa noite, Edmund.

- Boa noite. – ele resmungou enquanto se deitava do outro lado da cama e fechava os olhos de um jeito contrariado.

- Só mais uma coisa. Por que chamou minha irmã de senhora Klein? – ela perguntou sonolenta.

- Porque Klein já teria enfiado um anel no dedo dela se a lei permitisse isso. – ele resmungou mais uma vez.

- E o que você faria se a lei permitisse? – aquela pareceu uma oportunidade boa de mais para ser desperdiçada.

- Durma, Lucy! – outro rosnado e Lucy teve que segurar o riso dessa vez.

_**Essa é a manhã seguinte**__**  
**__**e minha alma alqueivada* jaz esperando**__**  
**__**Essa é a manhã seguinte**__**  
**__**Um novo dia está começando**__**  
**__**E o meu tempo está se escoando**_

Ela passar a dividir o quarto com ele foi apenas a primeira mudança. Aos poucos as regalias surgiam de formas variadas. Tanto Lucy quanto Susan não deixaram de cumprir com suas tarefas, mas os horários se tornaram mais flexíveis. Elas passaram a receber a mesma comida dos dois oficiais e frutas. Ganharam algumas mudas de roupa e podiam circular livremente pela casa quando não aparecia nenhum outro soldado.

Freqüentemente, Edmund escolhia sentar-se a mesa com ela para fazer suas refeições. Isso sempre fazia Susan sair do ambiente. Isso sempre a fazia reclamar com Peter, mas não havia nada a ser feito.

Pela manhã, quando ela acordava, ele a estava abraçando. Tentava não criar a ilusão de que ele estava se tornando um homem outra vez, mas as palavras de Susan insistiam em soar na cabeça dela. O demônio não sabe amar.

Quando ele dormia Lucy acreditava que algo dentro dele estava mudando. Ele não era muito dado a conversas, mas se permitia fazer coisas que denunciavam que ele tinha algum sentimento dentro de si. Algumas vezes ele murmurou o nome dela durante o sono e quando ninguém estava olhando ele gostava de brincar com uma mecha do cabelo dela, ou apenas repousar a mão na curva da cintura de Lucy.

Quando estavam sozinhos a farda era deixada de lado. A patente era esquecida e ele a abraçava. Afoito, desastrado, áspero...Ainda sim, ele conseguia demonstrar que se importava. Algo dentro dele estava aprendendo a dar carinho e a única coisa que Lucy poderia fazer era permitir que algo dentro dela retribuísse a gentileza.

Numa das noites ele trouxe para ela uma caixa e pediu que ela abrisse. Ela obedeceu. Afastou o papel de seda cor de rosa e encontrou peças finas de tecido aninhadas lá dentro. Renda, cetim, seda...O toque era agradável e luxuriante. A cor era suave. Cor de rosa.

- Experimente. – ele disse simplesmente. À medida que ela retirava as peça de dentro da caixa suas bochechas ficavam vermelhas e as dele também.

Peças de lingerie do tipo que ela nunca tinha usado. Do tipo que admiradores indiscretos mandavam à Susan na esperança de conseguir uma noite com ela. Do tipo que se dá a uma amante.

Ela não vestiria aquilo na frente dele. Foi apara o banheiro e colocou as peças uma a uma. Lucy encarou seu reflexo no espelho e ficou surpresa com a imagem. Ela já não parecia mais uma menina ingênua, ela não se parecia uma menina de forma alguma. Suas curvas realçadas pela lingerie, a cor rosada do tecido e a transparência pareciam propor aos olhos um desafio. Descobrir o encoberto. Esconde esconde. A transparência era uma ilusão e também um enigma.

Voltou para o quarto, onde ele a esperava sentado em uma poltrona. Ele a encarou de um jeito indescritível. Parecia avaliativo, mas a objetividade havia sido abandonada em algum lugar entre os joelhos e os seios dela. Lucy nunca se sentiu tão constrangida e tão segura de si ao mesmo tempo.

Ele umedeceu os lábios e fez sinal para que ela fosse até ele. Lucy caminhou, tentando ignorar o moralismo que já não fazia mais sentido nenhum. Sentou-se sobre a perna dele. Edmund afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha.

- O que você acha? – ele perguntou. A voz estava rouca.

- São peças bonitas. – ela disse de um jeito tímido.

- Gostou delas? – ele beijou o pescoço dela.

- Gostei.

- Também gostei. – ele sussurrou – Mas acho que gostarei mais de tirá-las de você.

Ele puxou o queixo dela para que Lucy o encarasse nos olhos. Roçou os lábios contra os dela. Lucy fechou os olhos instintivamente e ele a puxou pela nuca, colando a boca dela a dele. De uma forma persuasiva, a língua de Edmund pediu passagem e aos poucos explorava a textura aveludada e o sabor.

Lucy correspondeu ao beijo e passou um dos braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Edmund pousou uma de suas mãos sobre o seio encoberto dela, massageando-o até sentir o mamilo enrijecer ao toque.

A boca abandonou a dela e buscou o pescoço, subindo descendo e subindo, indecisa entre a clavícula e o lóbulo da orelha. Focou suas atenções na orelha, a pele dela arrepiava a medida que ele sugava e raspava seus dentes brancos contra o lóbulo sensível. E ouvi-la gemendo era algo que o agradava muito. Gostava de ouvi-la ronronar em seu ouvido.

_**Tudo isso eu escrevo para você**__**  
**__**E ainda muito mais eu diria**__**  
**__**Se eu pudesse transformar em palavras**__**  
**__**Todo o sofrimento do meu amor**__**  
**__**Não a mensagem para lamentar**__**  
**__**Essas poucas linhas eu mando para você**__**  
**__**Mas apenas para dizer - Eu te amo**_

Deslizou a mão pela coxa dela. Queria acesso ao ponto de prazer cuidadosamente escondido entre as pernas dela, mas a posição não era exatamente boa. Com cuidado, guiou-a para que se sentasse de costas para ele. A cabeça dela recostou no ombro de Edmund e ele separou as pernas dela.

A boca dele voltou a brincar com a orelha dela, uma das mãos massageava o seio a outra descia pela barriga plana até chegar ao elástico da roupa intima e sem grande esforço conseguir passagem. Quando atingiu o ponto desejado ouviu Lucy arfar, como se todo ar do ambiente não fosse suficiente.

- Se quiser dizer alguma coisa, diga. – ele falou rouco contra a nuca dela – Não se envergonhe de dizer.

Ele deslizou dois dedos para dentro dela de uma vez, fazendo Lucy cravar as unhas nas coxas dele e morder o lábio inferior. Sentia-o totalmente rígido contra suas costas, terrivelmente intimidador. Ele emitiu um rosnado animalesco e aumentou a velocidade dos dedos.

Em algum lugar da mente dela havia uma voz que insistia em dizer que nenhuma mulher de respeito se submeteria aquilo. Qualquer mulher digna teria pavor de ser tocada pelo mesmo homem que a estuprou. Ela devia se envergonhar por estar praticamente pingando nas mãos dele.

E Edmund não tinha qualquer misericórdia. Não se importava nem um pouco com a fragilidade dos nervos dela, com o medo que ela ainda sentia, com a repugnância do ato em si. Para ele ela devia continuar exatamente daquela maneira. O que ele queria é que ela se rendesse e que continuasse dando prazer a ele. Em troca ele a obrigaria a sentir prazer também.

E ela sentiu. De uma forma quase dolorosa, de um jeito que a envergonhava.

- Gosto quando você geme. – ele beijou o pescoço dela mais uma vez.

- Não que isso seja uma surpresa. – ela disse com a voz languida – O que você fez foi perverso.

- Só por que você gostou também? – ele riu um riso baixo e rouco – Lucy, foi feito para ser bom tanto pra mim, quanto pra você.

- Sínico. – ela resmungou e ele riu mais uma vez.

- Alguma vez já imaginou como poderiam ser as coisas se não existisse um partido, ou uma guerra? – ele disse sonhador.

- Não exatamente. – ela disse de um jeito arrastado – Eu estaria tocando até hoje, imagino. Talvez estivesse em Wessex descansando da turnê e Susan estaria tendo um caso com algum dos seus admiradores.

- Acho que essa parte procede. – ele disse excepcionalmente bem humorado.

- Como você seria, se não fosse um soldado? - ela perguntou tímida.

Edmund se levantou e a carregou no colo até a cama. Deitou-a no centro e beijou-lhe a boca com voracidade. Afastou-se apenas para desabotoar a calça e tirá-la, em seguida passou a beijar a barriga dela, observando com um prazer sádico a forma como a expressão facial alterava a medida que descia.

- Seria um homem introvertido... – ele sugou a região próxima ao umbigo dela com força, fazendo-a se contorcer – De uma boa família... – desceu a língua até a borda da lingerie – Com uma boa renda... – desceu a calcinha dela, tendo completo acesso ao que desejava – Uma esposa, uma amante e alguns filhos, talvez... – ele lambeu o baixo ventre dela, fazendo Lucy se agarrar aos lençóis e separar as pernas instintivamente.

Ele parou de torturá-la com a boca e subiu o corpo para poder encará-la nos olhos. Pode ver nitidamente a frustração dela. Suspendeu os braços de Lucy e posicionou-os sobre a cabeça dela, segurando os pulsos dela com força.

- Não tive nada disso, mas me contento com a amante. – ele disse próximo ao ouvido dela e em seguida a penetrou fundo. Lucy fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior numa tentativa de conter o gemido, mas foi inútil.

Um lamento angustiado escapou dos lábios dela e eles se tornavam cada vez mais audíveis e freqüentes à medida que ele impunha força e ritmo. Ao final ele estava quase sem fôlego e ela quase gritando.

Entre o pequeno dialogo e o sexo, Edmund havia tocado em um ponto que a preocupava diariamente.

Sem qualquer tipo de prevenção, sem qualquer recurso para controlar seu ciclo, Lucy tinha medo de acabar engravidando. Ao longo dos meses em que dividiram a cama ela rezou para que não acabace concebendo. Por sorte seu ciclo sempre foi imprevisível e confuso. A mãe dela chegou a cogitar a idéia de que talvez ela tivesse algum problema, mas todos os médicos que consultou insistiam em dizer que ela era saudável.

_**Essa noite essas palavras chegarão para você**__**  
**__**Eu rezo para que você as leia todas**__**  
**__**Eu esperarei por você à primeira luz do dia**__**  
**__**Esperarei para ver sua luz radiante**__**  
**__**Eu sonho que você me verá em breve**__**  
**__**Que você se ajoelhará na escuridão**__**  
**__**E me levantará para você na luz**_

Susan, por outro lado, vivia se cercando de precauções para que não acabasse com uma barriga enorme no meio do palco. Lucy não sabia como exatamente a irmã lidava com isso, mas ela sempre dava um jeito.

Peter olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis da cantora e a cariciou a bochecha dela. Susan parecia aflita naquela noite e ele havia notado um tom de preocupação no semblante dela. A idéia de imaginar Lucy e Hoffmann juntos ainda era pesada de mais para se digerir e o coronel tinha a impressão de que nada que fizesse mudaria isso.

Entretanto, ela não era tão relutante em fazer amor com ele como nos últimos dias. Nem mesmo na primeira vez ela pareceu tão resistente aos carinhos dele. Aquela era uma reação contraditória, já que mesmo que ela tentasse evitar o ato, uma vez que ele a estimulava, por mais insignificante que fosse a carícia, algo ascendia dentro dela. Um fogo inexplicável que acabava por exauri-lo também.

Através das paredes finas era possível ouvir o major rosnando e Lucy gemendo de forma incontrolável. O assoalho rangia de forma ritmada.

- Não dá pra fazer eles pararem? – Susan resmungou – Já não basta ter que aceitar que ele está com a minha irmã na cama, ele precisa mesmo tornar as coisas tão obvias?

- Ela pelo menos parece estar aproveitando. – Peter sorriu enquanto escondia o rosto na volta do pescoço de Susan – O bizarro é imaginar o tipo de homem que ele deve ser na cama.

- Não me surpreenderia se ele fosse sádico. – Susan revirou os olhos.

- Nem eu. – ele concordou – Há mais alguma coisa te incomodando?

- Por que pergunta? – ela disse séria.

- Você parece mais séria ultimamente. – ele disse calmo – O rosto está pálido e você tem tentado me evitar toda vez que eu busco alguma intimidade. Está se sentindo bem?

- Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas... – ela relutou. Peter beijou a bochecha dela e sorriu.

- Pode falar. – ele disse tranqüilo.

- Acho que estou grávida. – uma bala não teria sido mais direta, nem tão violenta. Peter a afastou por uma instante e em sua expressão o choque estava estampado.

- Grávida? – e foi assim que o mundo desmoronou.

_**Essa é a manhã seguinte**__**  
**__**e minha alma alqueivada* jaz esperando**__**  
**__**Essa é a manhã seguinte**__**  
**__**Um novo dia está começando**__**  
**__**E meu tempo está se escoando.**__****_

_***alqueivada = abandonada**_

Nota da autora: Pois é...Ia demorar, mas nem demorou tanto. O próximo será complicado de sair, então sejam pacientes. Casais se complicando, casais evoluindo...Minha mente é uma caixinha de surpresas. Tomara que gostem. Musica do Lacrimosa, to com preguiça de escrever o puta nome alemão aqui, mas significa A Manhã Seguinte.

COMENTÉM!

Bee


	9. Chapter 9

_**Walkurenritt**_

_**(A Cavalgada das Valquírias)**_

_**Saindo de um sonho agitado**__**  
**__**Eu sou vítima da ansiedade**__**  
**__**Acordando de uma confiança infantil**__**  
**__**Meus ferimentos hoje são buracos abertos**__**  
**_

Peter encarou o major em silêncio. Estava tentando antecipar uma reação, mas até então apenas a ausência de palavras imperou no ambiente. Por um breve momento achou que Hoffmann sacaria a pistola e dispararia contra a cabeça loira dele, mas nada aconteceu.

Hoffmann passou as mãos pelo cabelo e respirou fundo. Sabia que aconteceria cedo ou tarde, estava se preparando para isso, mas sua esperança era que fosse Lucy e não Susan que estivesse carregando uma criança no ventre. Tinha a total e egoísta esperança de que Lucy tivesse um motivo definitivo para não deixá-lo, uma vez que estivessem fora da Alemanha.

Tarde de mais...

- O mais racional seria que ela abortasse. – Hoffmann disse sério e objetivo, como sempre.

- Jamais! – Peter respondeu imediatamente – É meu filho, Hoffmann! Isso está fora de cogitação!

- Eu disse que era o mais racional e não o que vai acontecer. – Edmund retrucou de uma forma serena – Não é como se não soubéssemos que isso poderia acontecer. Você já estava pensando em fugir, agora isso é imperativo.

- Pensei que fosse apontar a arma pra minha cabeça. – Peter disse um pouco mais aliviado.

- Vontade pra isso não me falta, mas se eu mato você e a sua mulher Lucy se joga na cova em seguida. Então seremos dois desertores e duas prisioneiras fugitivas. – ele comentou com pesar – Isso vai dar muita dor de cabeça.

- Está pretendendo ir conosco? – Peter se levantou de uma vez.

- Eu não vou deixar Lucy aqui. Logo notarão que ela está sendo protegida. Começarão a suspeitar. – Edmund o encarou – Não vou ficar aqui e esperar pra ser enforcado. Uma semana até que eu consiga documentos falsos e roupas adequadas. Depois disso teremos que alcançar a França.

- Paris caiu. Estão empurrando o exercito Aliado em direção ao Canal da Mancha. – Peter disse compenetrado.

- Não me agrada a idéia de me entregar às forças inimigas, mas não posso me passar por um inglês, nem por um francês perseguido. Nem você pode. – Edmund disse numa constatação forçada. – Saímos daqui em direção a Munique e de lá para a fronteira com a França.

- Será difícil passar despercebido em Munique. – Peter ressaltou.

- Não se estivermos como civis. Dois casais saindo de férias. É uma cidade grande o bastante. Depois que entrarmos na França nossos uniformes nos servirão, pelo menos o uniforme da Gestapo será útil. – Edmund retrucou seguro.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Peter demorou a entender.

- Você realmente acha que é seguro, mesmo para um oficial alemão, se colocar no caminho de um agente de farda preta? Nunca se sabe quando um de nós está em missão secreta. Acredite, já vi generais chorarem diante de majores com farda igual a minha. – Hoffmann disse calmo.

- Vamos para Calais? – Peter tentou pensar no melhor ponto de travessia do Canal da Mancha. Hoffmann riu.

- Calais? Não! Seria o primeiro lugar onde nos procurariam. Todo maldito refugiado, todo maldito fugitivo francês tentaria escapar do país por lá. Vamos de encontro ao exército britânico, e vamos rezar pra que tudo o que temos a dizer sobre organização e planos de expansão do exercito do Reich seja o suficiente.

- De Munique para Stuttgard, de lá atravessamos a fronteira e por Strasbourg. Contornamos a fronteira de Luxemburgo e da Bélgica até chegar a Normandia, mas qual praia? – Peter concluiu o raciocínio mentalmente.

- Dunkirke. Vão retirar as tropas por Dunkirke, qualquer outro lugar seria inviável. – Edmund concluiu – Só espero que a Luftwaffe não acabe com aqueles miseráveis antes.

- Uma semana para conseguir os documentos falsos. – Peter repassou mentalmente.

- E mais uma semana para alcançar Dunkirke. Os documentos originais delas estão comigo. Se eu fosse você, enfiava essa mulher na primeira igreja que encontrar no caminho. Uma certidão de casamento será seu melhor passaporte.

- Pretende fazer o mesmo com Lucy? – Peter lançou a ele um olhar significativo.

- Gostaria de ter essa sorte. – depois disso Hoffmann se levantou e deixou o quarto.

_**A vida está queimando de minha alma**__**  
**__**A ansiedade está fazendo bravamente sua obrigação**__**  
**__**Abrace-me - minha vida - abrace-me**__****_

Lucy estava deitada no chão do carro, abraçada à Susan e sem conseguir respirar direito. Edmund havia sido muito preciso em suas instruções. Se ela queria escapar e voltar para sua casa, deveria agüentar o caminho até Munique em silêncio e suportar o desconforto.

Estava preocupada com Susan e a posição desconfortável em que estava. Aquilo não faria bem nem a ela, nem a criança. O cheiro do combustível era forte, misturado ao da terra molhada ao longo da estrada, aquilo a estava deixando enjoada, quase tanto quanto Susan.

Agüentaram até uma distância razoável do campo de trabalhos forçados. Pararam numa parte da estrada ladeada por grandes arvores e aproveitaram para trocar as roupas. Lucy e Susan agora vestiam vestidos dignos de jovens de classe média e casacos com punho e gola de pele. Klein estava usando terno, sobretudo cinza e um chapéu. Maquiagem ajudava a dar as duas irmãs o aspecto de jovens saudáveis e de boa condição, juntamente com colares de pérolas falsas e brincos.

Ficaram parados fora da estrada, escondidos entre as arvores no caminho entre o campo e Munique. Edmund viria sozinho encontrar-se com o grupo usando apenas uma motocicleta. Peter não teve problemas em tirá-las de Duchau escondidas dentro do carro. Nenhum soldado de lá seria tão idiota ao ponto de pedir para revistar veículos onde os dois oficiais responsáveis pela administração estavam.

Peter estava habituado a escapar do campo para beber e farrear, Edmund daria uma desculpa qualquer de que precisava se apresentar com urgência em Munique.

Enquanto esperavam entre as arvores, Lucy precisou escorar contra um tronco para não cair. Toda movimentação do carro e o longo tempo deitada deixaram-na tonta e o enjôo persistia.

Susan pousou a mão sobre a testa da irmã. Lucy suava frio.

- Você está bem? – a mais velha perguntou visivelmente preocupada – Está da cor de giz!

- O que está sentindo, Lucy? – Klein segurou o braço dela para verificar a pulsação.

- Não é nada. Ficar no carro tanto tempo, o cheiro...Só uma vertigem, nada de mais. – aos poucos o rosto dela foi ganhando cor. Klein sorriu de uma forma simpática para ela.

- Hoffmann deve estar chegando. Logo estaremos em Munique e vai poder descansar. – Peter não sabia se aquela informação traria de fato algum conforto a ela, mas fez o melhor que pode – Lembre-se de que vocês não devem falar nada enquanto estiverem em público. O sotaque nos denunciaria. Vai fingir que é esposa de Hoffmann e passaremos a noite em um hotel pequeno na cidade, amanhã partimos pra fronteira o mais rápido possível.

Lucy lançou ao coronel um sorriso fraco. Apesar de ser um oficial e do começo conturbado com Susan, Peter Klein parecia um homem decente e de bom coração. Graças a ele, Lucy e sua irmã tinham uma chance de voltar pra casa e desta vez haveria um sobrinho, ou uma sobrinha pra ela mimar.

Aos poucos ela recuperou a cor e a disposição. Susan tinha bom aspecto, estava corada e graças ao discreto ganho de peso, devido à gravidez. Fora isso, ela não demonstrava muitos sintomas, apenas enjôos na parte da manhã.

Duas horas depois Edmund Hoffmann os encontrou e fez uma pausa para trocar de roupa. Em seguida ele e Peter se livraram da moto preta que o major havia usado para deixar o campo.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa com a placa do carro. – Peter comentou – Podem reconhecer o número. – Hoffmann indicou uma sacola onde havia guardado o uniforme militar.

- Providenciei placas frias. Elas estão ai dentro, junto com uma chave de fendas. – ele disse prático – Quantas malas estão no bagageiro.

- Quatro pequenas. Custaram a caber. – Peter comentou enquanto pegava a placa fria para fazer a troca.

- Vai ter que servir. Somos dois casais indo passar uma semana na França. – Edmund comentou sem grande entusiasmo. Klein terminou o serviço e encarou o pequeno grupo com um sorriso confiante – O teatro é o seguinte. Eu e Klein nos passaremos por irmãos. Peter e Edmund Schimit. Vocês duas são nossas esposas, você e Klein estão comemorando um ano de casados e eu e Lucy estamos aproveitando o ensejo e saindo em lua de mel. Espero não ficar tempo o bastante no país para que descubram que vocês duas não falam alemão, mas caso perguntem, vocês são filhas de um empresário alemão, mas foram criadas na Inglaterra por causa dos negócios da família e dominam melhor o inglês. Alguma dúvida?

Todos concordaram com o plano e Edmund distribuiu os documentos falsos que usariam em território alemão. Em seguida entraram no carro e seguiram em direção a Munique. O plano sofreu uma pequena alteração no decorrer da semana. Ao invés de seguirem viagem contornando a fronteira da França com a Bélgica, pegariam um trem em Munique seguindo diretamente para Paris, de lá pegariam um carro e seguiriam para Dunkirke.

Peter tomou a direção do carro, com Susan ao seu lado. Edmund e Lucy seguiram no banco de traz. Hoffmann passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Lucy e a puxou para que recostasse contra seu ombro. Ela ainda parecia pálida e isso não passou despercebido por ele.

Ele não diria nada, não enquanto estivesse no carro, com Susan vigiando os dois como um gavião. Ele teria prazer em se livrar daquela mulher histérica e egocêntrica, se não fosse por Lucy. Talvez Klein fizesse isso ao fixar a residência dos dois em algum lugar bem distante da Inglaterra, isso se Edmund conseguisse uma boa justificativa para manter Lucy ao seu lado e não ao lado da irmã.

Ela acabou pegando no sono durante a curta viagem. Quando ela despertou Edmund chamava por ela e indicava a saída do carro. Pensou que iriam para um hotel, mas aparentemente esta parte do plano também sofreu mudanças drásticas. Peter estendeu a ela um casaco de pele que poderia ser considerado muito elegante para uma noite fria como aquela. A fumaça densa indicava o local, a estação de trem estava praticamente vazia.

- É o ultimo trem que partirá da Alemanha em direção a Paris. – Edmund disse a ela – Mais apropriado para dois casais numa viagem romântica do que contornar todo país pelo interior. Sorria querida, estamos em lua de mel. – ele beijou a bochecha dela de uma forma ríspida enquanto forçava uma aliança falsa em seu dedo.

Ele a tomou pelo braço enquanto Peter se dividia entre paparicar Susan e dar ordens ao carregador de bagagens. Edmund a conduziu e durante todo percurso até a plataforma ele não se comportou de forma alguma como o oficial cruel que sempre foi. Parecia mais com um rapaz eufórico e extremamente atencioso com sua jovem esposa.

- São apenas estas bagagens, senhor? – o carregador perguntou a Peter com um semblante suspeito. Klein riu com gosto e depois beijou a boca de Susan de leve.

- Amigo, estamos indo pra Paris, a capital da moda. Quer desculpa melhor para uma mulher renovar o guarda-roupa? – ele disse rindo – Serei um homem falido, mas se minha querida estiver feliz, estarei satisfeito e falido.

O homem não perguntou mais nada, apenas resmungou qualquer coisa como "doidos alienados". Puderas, Paris acabara de ser invadida pelo exercito alemão e provavelmente estaria muito longe de ser um bom lugar para férias.

Eles embarcaram no trem em menos de uma hora e cada casal se acomodou em uma cabine dormitório. Uma vez sozinhos, Edmund encarou Lucy cuidadosamente. Ela estava guardando o casaco de pele e tirando o pequeno chapéu que usava.

_**Por mais longo que o tempo possa ser**__**  
**__**E os ponteiros do relógio continuem girando**__**  
**__**Eu tambem darei minhas voltas**__**  
**__**Embora a alegria de viver tenha me deixado**__**  
**_

- Klein comentou que você estava passando mal antes de nos encontrarmos. – ele disse sem qualquer tom de preocupação ou alarme. Parecia estar comentando sobre o clima – O que estava sentindo?

- Não foi nada de mais. Acho que o cheiro da gasolina me causou náuseas e todo balanço me deixou um pouco tonta. – ela disse calmamente – Não tem que se preocupar.

- Deixe que eu decida com o que devo ou não me preocupar. – ele disse sóbrio – Tente parecer feliz. Teoricamente estamos em lua de mel.

- Estou um pouco nervosa com isso. – ela admitiu olhando diretamente para ele enquanto o trem começava a se movimentar.

- Quando mais nervosa parecer, maiores as chances de sermos descobertos, Lucy. – ele disse calmo enquanto fazia sinal para que ela se sentasse ao lado dele – Apenas fique calma e siga o plano.

- Acho que ainda não tive a chance de agradecer. – ela disse sem graça, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Não tem que fazer isso. Não estou fazendo só por você, é uma questão de sobrevivência. – ele disse sério.

- Até quando você vai fingir que é tão ruim quanto gosta de pensar que é? – ela perguntou parecendo cansada.

Ele não disse nada, se limitou a ficar calado e puxá-la para se deitar em seu colo. Deixou seus dedos brincarem com mechas do cabelo dela.

- Você faz perguntas difíceis. – ele comentou – Sua irmã parece melhor do que você. Sempre achei que grávidas eram trabalhosas.

- Acho que ela só está esperando o melhor momento para se tornar egocêntrica. – Lucy riu baixinho – O coronel ainda vai ter problemas com ela.

- Eu não duvido. – Edmund disse sereno – Acho que ele ainda não entendeu a extensão do problema. Sinto que ele ainda vai passar pela faze de pai alucinado. Ele faz bem o gênero.

- Susan tem sorte. Ele parece animado com a perspectiva. – Lucy respondeu sonolenta.

- Tanto quanto a situação permite. – Edmund falou sério – Tomara que esta viagem seja rápida e sem maiores contratempos. E que Hitler não tenha a brilhante idéia de invadir a Inglaterra.

- Ninguém invade a Inglaterra. O clima deprime os soldados antes que eles cheguem à Kent. – Lucy brincou – Julio Cesar desistiu da Bretanha por isso.

- Invadir a Rússia também seria perda de tempo. – Edmund fechou os olhos e recostou a cabeça.

- Acho que esta é nossa conversa mais longa. – Lucy comentou sem usar nenhum tom particular. Era uma mera constatação, nem boa, nem ruim.

- Não tenho certeza. – ele disse ainda acariciando o cabelo dela – Talvez tenhamos tido diálogos maiores. Minha memória não é lá essas coisas.

- Talvez. – ela fechou os olhos.

- Você gosta desses diálogos? – ele pareceu incerto. Edmund havia afirmado que era uma pessoa que não tinha jeito com palavra. Foi quando ela notou que a timidez o restringia. Foi por este mesmo motivo que Lucy escolheu o piano. Ela não precisava falar, a melodia dispensava qualquer coisa. Tornava palavras desnecessárias.

- Gosto da sua voz, quando você não está gritando. – ela disse num tom sonolento.

- Já faz tempo que eu não grito com você. – ele disse com um leve toque de algo parecido com esperança.

- Por isso mesmo as conversas ficaram mais interessantes. – ela acrescentou. Depois disso ela passou a cantarolar as notas de Moonlight Sonata, traçando compassos invisíveis na perna dele.

- Eu gosto desta música. Ouvia você tocá-la todas as tarde do outro lado da rua. – ele comentou de uma forma tranqüila – As notas são intensas, fortes, penso no que poderia se passar pela cabeça de Beethoven ao compor algo assim.

- Acho que ele devia estar pensando em alguém como você. – ela comentou vagamente – Uma noite tão densa, tão impenetrável e assustadora, em que apenas a lua oferece luz. Um ponto belo e brilhante, perdido na escuridão. Há algo assim dentro de você.

- Qual é a sua favorita? – ele perguntou enquanto traçava os contornos do rosto dela com os dedos.

- Nocturne, de Chopin. – ela disse virando o rosto para encará-lo. Aqueles olhos doces, aqueles olhos impossíveis em tempos de guerra continuavam intactos. Era uma força que ele não compreendia. Uma vontade inabalável, combinada a gentileza.

- Com certeza ele pensava em você. – ele se inclinou para beijar o canto da boca dela sem nenhum motivo. Só porque ele queria sentir um pouco de todo carinho que ela tinha dentro de si – A sutileza do cair da noite, as estrelas que pontuam o céu. Ele deve ter pensado em olhos como os seus pra compor aquilo.

Ele beijou a boca dela com cuidado. Transformou aquele gesto corriqueiro em algo artisticamente arquitetado e aos poucos foi se ajeitando para caber junto dela no leito apertado da cabine. Quando se deram conta, estavam nus, encarando o rosto um do outro. Lucy deitada sobre o braço dele, enquanto Edmund brincava com uma mecha de cabelo dela.

- Devia se tornar algo tão trivial? – ela perguntou por fim.

- O que?

- Ficar nua na sua frente. – respondeu.

- Eu não sei. Acredito que isso é o sinal de que qualquer coisa se acomodou no meio desse terreno instável. Não sei bem o que. – ele respondeu escondendo o rosto na volta do pescoço dela. Lucy o enlaçou com as pernas. Edmund rolou com cuidado para cima dela e deixou seu peso se acomodar sobre Lucy aos poucos.

- É algo ruim? – ela prendeu a respiração ao sentir os lábios dele contra a pele sensível de sua orelha. A língua quente e úmida acariciando o lóbulo, provocando de uma forma travessa.

- Não. – ele disse simplesmente – Me abrace, Lucy. – foi um pedido simples e nada nunca pareceu tão sincero quanto aquilo.

Lucy o abraçou com braços e pernas, conduzindo-o para dentro de si da forma mais íntima. Sentiu o coração dele batendo contra seu peito, sentiu o ar escapando dos pulmões dele, sentiu algo que não havia sentido até então. Algo que vivia dentro dele e se conectava com algo que vivia dentro dela...Talvez fosse o que as pessoas chamavam de amor.

Na manhã seguinte eles seriam um casal feliz e apaixonado. Na manhã seguinte ela esqueceria que um dia ele a agrediu, torturou e violentou. Na manhã seguinte ele seria o melhor homem do mundo. Na manhã seguinte eles estariam chegando à França. Na manhã seguinte ela seria feliz, porque naquela noite ela fez o inimaginável.

Naquela noite ela o amou.

_**A vida está queimando de minha alma**__**  
**__**A ansiedade está fazendo bravamente sua obrigação**__**  
**__**Abrace-me - minha vida - abrace-me!**____**  
**_

_**Nota da autora: E como eu disse, demorou XP. Esse capítulo fugiu totalmente do meu esquema, mas a verdade é que eu sou péssima descrevendo ação e não acho que este seja o foco desta história. Eu quero e preciso construir a relação dos casais muito mais do que preciso descrever fugas alucinadas e metralhadoras disparando. Em fim, farei uma breve correção histórica quanto ao negócio do trem. Eles estão no Expresso Oriente, mas a circulação deste trem de luxo foi interrompida quando os alemães invadiram Paris, por volta de 1939. Eu só alterei isso um pouquinho (já que eles estão fugindo em meados de abril/maio de 1940), tudo porque eu QUERIA um motivo pra ter um trem de luxo e os dois numa cena do tipo slow lovemakeing. Próximo capítulo deve demorar também, mas rezem. Nunca se sabe quando vou ter um surto criativo.**_

_**Mais uma música do Lacrimosa, esta chama Halt Mich, que significa "Abrace-me".**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentém!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Interlúdio**_

O fiscal passou para conferir bilhetes e passaportes logo pela manhã. Era um alívio, já que Edmund não precisou deixar a cabine quando o homem constatou que estava atrapalhando uma "lua de mel". Lucy ficou deitada na pequena cama, encolhida como um filhote de gato, enquanto Edmund estendia os documentos ao homem por uma pequena fresta da porta.

Chegariam a fronteira francesa logo, quanto antes alcançassem Paris melhor. Lá não haveria o risco constante de serem pegos. Lá seriam apenas quatro rostos perdidos na multidão atordoada pela conquista.

Depois de receber os documentos de volta Edmund fechou a porta da cabine e ficou encarando Lucy por um tempo. Sentia que havia algo diferente nela, mas não sabia apontar o que era exatamente.

Sexo sempre existiu, de uma forma conveniente, indiferente e áspera entre eles. Era uma imposição, era um dever e uma desculpa, mas na noite passada, dentro daquela cabine apertada, tudo pareceu muito diferente do que sempre foi. Era como se pela primeira vez ela tivesse deixado de lado toda a história de vítima martirizada para ser a mulher. Não a garota Lucy Pevensie, mas a mulher que aquela garota se tornou.

Intimidade, não apenas sexo. O que aconteceu entre eles foi intimidade, da maneira mais simples e mais intensa de todas. A forma como ela o guiou para dentro de si, que o envolveu com seus braços e pernas, que o acolheu...Não queria admitir, mas foi uma experiência totalmente nova e agora ele se sentia vulnerável. Talvez tanto quanto ela sempre se sentiu enquanto estavam juntos.

Era assim que acontecia? Era isso o que pessoas comuns chamavam de amor? Sentir-se nu e vulnerável diante do outro? Impotente e completamente dono de si e do outro ao mesmo tempo? Ele não a queria mais daquela maneira egoísta e possessiva. Tudo o que ele poderia pedir e desejar era compartilhar um pouco mais daquele segredo com ela, protegê-la, acalmá-la e poder acordar pela manhã sabendo que ela não estaria longe. Tudo o que ele realmente queria é que ela se sentisse da mesma maneira.

Ela parecia ter dentro de si todos os segredos do mundo. Algo que ele não entendia, mas precisava conhecer porque era fascinante. Dar-se conta de que a amava havia sido difícil e doloroso o bastante para ele, mas agora...Agora tudo parecia ainda mais doloroso, mais angustiante e ainda tão necessário e acolhedor.

Não queria sentir medo, não queria ter essa sensação de que sua própria vida perderia sentido se ela não estivesse ali para completar o quadro. O major Hoffmann não existia mais. Havia morrido no momento em que estuprou uma garota judia e se arrependeu disso. Morreu ao se arrepender de ter agredido uma mulher que em tanto se assemelhava a todas as outras mulheres do mundo, mas alguém dizia que ela não era digna de tal comparação.

O que sobrou foi Edmund Hoffmann.

Ela se mexeu na cama e aos poucos abriu os olhos para encará-lo. Ele ainda a observava e tinha uma expressão estranha. Ele nunca pareceu tão sereno, nem tão preocupado. Na maioria das vezes ele era apenas indiferente, ou pelo menos era o que ela pensava.

- Melhor se trocar e depois vamos tomar café no vagão restaurante. – ele disse num tom que ela considerou simpático – Klein e a sua irmã já devem ter levantado.

Ela fez o que ele pediu. Levantou-se e colocou roupas apropriadas para passar uma manhã inteira naquele trem. Pior era não ter o que fazer, nada para ocupar a mente e ainda sustentar o disfarce. Ela não poderia nem mesmo falar em público para não ser denunciada pelo sotaque.

Ele se aproximou dela após vestir suas próprias roupas e a abraçou por traz. Não da forma que fazia antes, era algo bem mais gentil e cuidadoso. Beijou-lhe a boca rapidamente e depois a olhou nos olhos.

- Não precisa se preocupar, vamos passar pouco tempo nas áreas comuns do trem. – ele disse apaziguador – Temos a desculpa de sermos recém casados. Vão pensar que não conseguimos manter as mãos longe um do outro.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – ela perguntou deixando que a cabeça recostasse contra o ombro dele.

- Haja como uma esposa, seja lá o que isso quer dizer. – ele respondeu bem humorado – Faça o que quiser nesse sentido. Já terei meus próprios problemas tentando demonstrar afeto publicamente. Espero que você seja melhor nisso do que eu.

- O que tem de tão difícil nisso? – ela perguntou sem encará-lo.

- Eu não sei o que. É desconfortável. – ele respondeu – Não é algo que eu tenha aprendido, ninguém se deu ao trabalho de me ensinar essas coisas.

Lucy se afastou e sorriu discretamente para ele. Edmund ofereceu o braço a ela e então saíram da cabine em direção ao vagão restaurante. O trem tinha poucos passageiros e isso tornava a missão mais simples. Sempre que alguém passava por eles, Edmund a beijava, ou trocavam alguma carícia, ou então ele apenas sussurrava qualquer coisa junto ao ouvido dela e Lucy ria, mesmo sem entender uma palavra de alemão.

Ela achou que a encenação acabaria quando chegassem ao vagão, ou quando estivessem junto de Susan e do coronel Klein, mas não foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Klein estava levando a encenação toda muito a sério e ele não parecia ter problemas em demonstrar afeição publicamente. Seu jeito normalmente falante também ajudava. Sempre que alguém passava por eles Peter tinha alguma coisa a dizer, uma brincadeirinha, ou um comentário do tipo "Sou um cara sortudo. Consegue acreditar que ela aceitou se casar comigo?"

- O que ele está fazendo? – Lucy perguntou a Susan num sussurro.

- Sendo exagerado. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Pra não dizer irritante. – Edmund completou.

Tomaram café da manhã sem deixar de lado o disfarce. Susan e Lucy não falavam, basicamente completavam a cena sendo duas garotas tímidas e carinhosas com seus respectivos acompanhantes.

Para surpresa geral, Edmund Hoffmann estava se saindo muito melhor no disfarce do que se poderia imaginar, ao ponto de Susan ter problemas em disfarçar sua cara de desagrado toda vez que ele beijava Lucy, ou a paparicava de algum modo.

- Ele realmente precisa ser tão grudento? – ela perguntou à irmã em dado momento – É nojento ver esse diabo fingindo que é gente.

Lucy apenas ria dos comentários rabugentos da irmã.

- Uma das melhores coisas neste disfarce é poder provocar a sua irmã desse jeito. Eu estou vendo a hora que Klein vai ter que amarrá-la na cadeira pra que ela não me acerte a faca de manteiga. – Edmund comentou em contra partida, quando já estavam novamente na cabine.

- Eu não entendo essa implicância com Susan. – Lucy comentou enquanto tirava os sapatos.

- É uma coisa que eu sempre pensei sobre cantoras líricas. Todas elas têm essa mania de serem o centro das atenções e ter todas as suas vontades atendidas. – Edmund disse calmo – É tão engraçado ver ela furiosa porque não pode se livrar de mim. Toda aquela pose de dona do mundo desmoronando, você não faz idéia de como isso me diverte.

- Acho que você exagera. – Lucy disse – Ela tem motivos pra não gostar de você, muito mais do que você tem para não gostar dela.

- Sua irmã é irritante. – ele disse sentando-se junto a ela – E o pior é que você sabe disso.

- Sim, eu sei. O que não quer dizer que eu gosto de ver vocês se provocando o tempo todo. – ela respondeu séria.

- Vai ficar nervosinha por que eu não gosto da sua irmã? – ele perguntou olhando para a forma compenetrada como ela encarava a paisagem através da janela da cabine.

- Eu não estou nervosinha. – Lucy respondeu, Edmund tentou não rir.

- Veja bem, eu tenho um sério problema. – ele disse de um jeito levemente apologético – Eu tendo a não gostar de pessoas de um modo geral.

- Ela diz que é porque você não tem coração. – Lucy disse dando de ombros.

- Talvez ela tenha razão neste ponto, mas o fato é que eu sou capaz de simpatizar com certas pessoas e até mesmo gostar da companhia de outras. – ele disse passando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela – Por exemplo, eu simpatizo com Klein apesar de todas as besteiras que ele já fez e de toda dor de cabeça que me deu. E eu gosto da sua companhia.

- E eu nem imagino o porque. – ela disse revirando os olhos de um jeito sarcástico.

- Deixando as suas pernas, seus seios, seu traseiro e tantas outras partes interessantes fora disso, eu ainda gosto da sua companhia, mesmo quando você faz perguntas complicadas. – ele disse e em seguida beijou a testa dela.

- Por que? – ela insistiu.

- Está vendo? Você acaba de fazer outra pergunta complicada. – Edmund respondeu – Bem, não sou a pessoa mais falante do mundo, não sou simpático, sou rabugento, com tendências a me isolar e, por incrível que pareça, você parece ser a única mulher do mundo que respeita isso. Além do mais, eu gosto de música clássica.

- Já passou pela sua cabeça que só respeitei isso por que não tive escolha? Quero dizer, eu estava apavorada. – ela disse encarando de uma forma que ele considerou divertida.

- Está apavorada agora? – ele a encarou de um jeito significativo.

- Estou no meio de uma fuga. O que você acha? – ela respondeu vacilante.

- Estou perguntando se está apavorada por minha causa. – ele corrigiu.

- Pra alguém que não é bom com palavras, você anda falando de mais. – ela desviou o rosto e voltou a olhar para a janela. Ele beijou a volta do pescoço dela, fazendo-a arrepiar.

- Então, sem perguntas difíceis. – ele disse calmo, enquanto a abraçava – Klein vai pedir sua irmã em casamento.

- Bem, eles vão ter um filho. De qualquer forma as coisas estão fora de ordem. – Lucy não pareceu muito crédula.

- Estou falando que ele vai se casar com ela em Paris. – Edmund disse sereno – Vai ser uma garantia a mais de que ele será aceito na Inglaterra, mas não poderá ser um casamento civil. Provavelmente eles vão se apresentar em alguma igreja dizendo que sua irmã quer se converter.

- Susan foi batizada. Antes de começar a viajar com a companhia. Ela sempre teve vergonha, queria ser normal. Eu acabei sendo batizada também. – Lucy respondeu – O que também é irônico, já que nós escolhemos outra religião minoritária na Inglaterra. Católicos pelo menos são aceitos em toda parte.

- Klein vai gostar de saber. A mãe dele era católica fervorosa. – Edmund comentou – Por causa dela ele tem uma consciência muito mais atormentada. Ele tem certeza de que vai pro inferno.

- E você? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- Eu já estou no inferno há muitos anos, não pode ter algo pior do que isso aqui. – ele disse sem animo – E eu não sei exatamente como era a minha mãe. Ela morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos e eu fiquei a cargo do meu pai.

- Não se lembra dela? – Lucy finalmente voltou a encará-lo.

- Algumas coisas, mas não tenho certeza se são reais, ou se sonhei. – ele disse melancólico – Ela cheirava a flores e tinha um riso bonito. O cabelo era da cor do meu e os olhos...Seus olhos se parecem com os dela. Fora o cabelo, eu não herdei muita coisa, sou mais parecido com meu pai.

- Ela era bonita?

- Linda.

- E o que mais?

- Absurdamente gentil e amorosa. Eu não sei como meu pai conseguiu se casar com uma mulher como ela. – Edmund abraçou Lucy mais forte – Ele era militar, como eu, não me lembro de vê-lo derramar uma lágrima quando ela morreu e também não me deixou chorar. Na minha cabeça de criança eu assumi que ele não gostava dela, mas não sei. Hoje acho que ele fez o que foi educado pra fazer. Engoliu o choro e seguiu em frente como um homem.

- O que você faria? – ela perguntou. Seu coração doía agora. Sentia pena dele.

- Mais perguntas difíceis. – ele jogou a cabeça para trás – Eu não sei, Lucy. Tirei você daquele campo pra que não precisasse descobrir tão cedo.

E foi assim que a conversa morreu, como tantas outras antes e tantas outras depois. Ele cumpria sua palavra, não diria que a amava outra vez, mas deixaria algumas pistas disso ao longo do caminho. O tempo no trem passava lentamente e enquanto não chegavam a Paris se entretinham com conversas esporádicas, chá no vagão restaurante, conversas sussurradas com Klein e Susan, e quando estavam sozinhos faziam amor, algo que estava ficando absurdamente freqüente.

Lucy tornou a sentir náuseas e ter vertigens em alguns momentos, mas sempre quando o trem balançava de mais, ou quando algum cheiro muito forte passava por ela. Tentava disfarçar a todo custo, principalmente na presença dos outros.

Finalmente chegaram à Paris numa manhã fria e nublada de final de inverno. As garotas vestiam casaco e levavam maquiagem, Edmund e Peter usavam ternos sóbrios, sobretudos e chapéus. Saíram da estação de trem o mais rápido possível para não serem notados pelos soldados alemães que cuidavam da segurança do lugar e dos documentos dos viajantes.

Deixaram a Gare Du Nord e tomaram um carro que os levou até um pequeno hotel perto da Sorbone. Naquele ponto o disfarce sofria mudanças. Caso fossem abordados por oficiais alemães, Susan e Lucy se passariam por francesas, já que dominavam bem o idioma.

Edmund e Peter mantiveram a postura de civis por uma questão de discrição, mas caso fosse necessário impor alguma autoridade eles recorreriam aos uniformes da Gestapo que estavam guardados na mala.

Susan chamou Lucy em seu quarto enquanto os rapazes saiam para fazer um reconhecimento do quarteirão e se assegurarem dos locais que deviam ser evitados. A cantora parecia ansiosa e encarou a irmã com um sorriso vacilante.

- O que está acontecendo? – Lucy perguntou para ela por fim – Está agitada.

- Aconteceu uma coisa e eu preciso desabafar, só isso. – ela disse enquanto revirava a mala em busca de um cigarro. Lucy tomou o pacote das mãos dela antes que pudesse ascender um.

- Você não vai fumar. – ele disse séria – Faz mal pro bebê.

- Oh veja só você! Até parece a mamãe falando. – Susan retrucou enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama inconformada – Eu estou nervosa.

- Nota-se, mas eu quero saber por que você está assim. – Lucy se sentou ao lado dela.

- Peter, ele me pediu em casamento hoje, pouco antes de descermos do trem. – ela disse ligeiramente eufórica.

- E o que você disse? – Lucy arqueou a sobrancelha, sem saber exatamente o que pensar do estado da irmã.

- Eu disse sim. – ela confessou – Isso me torna horrível? Quero dizer, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, do que ele é, ou era. Deus do céu, ele era um oficial alemão! Ele matava gente como nós! E eu...Eu estou apaixonada por ele! Lucy, me diga o que pensar disso tudo, por que eu estou tão confusa! – Lucy riu, sem conseguir enxergar um terço do drama que Susan via na situação.

- Eu acho perfeitamente sensato. – ela disse bem humorada – Ele é divertido e preocupado com você. Edmund disse que Klein se martiriza por achar que está condenado depois de tudo o que fez, pelo menos ele tem uma consciência e sabe que estava errado.

- Oh, pare de falar do major demônio com tanta intimidade! Isso é nojento! – Susan disse mal humorada.

- Eu gostaria que vocês parassem com a implicância. Está ficando cansativo. – Lucy disse revirando os olhos – Se vamos ter de conviver uns com os outros, é melhor que seja em paz.

- Eu não vou conviver com ele! Não há a menor possibilidade! Assim que chegarmos a Inglaterra quero ver aquele cretino preso, ou bem longe de nós! – Susan disse convicta – Não me diga que aquele desgraçado vai tentar te obrigar a casar com ele, por que se ele fizer uma coisa dessas, Peter vai ter que dar cabo dele! E eu estou falando sério!

- Su, não vou deixá-lo por conta própria. Estaremos entre amigos, mas ele não conhece ninguém lá. – Lucy disse tímida – Não vou deixar Edmund, mesmo que ele não tenha me pedido em casamento.

- Lucy, eu não sei o que aquele bastardo fez com você, mas sei que não foi correto. Olhe só o que está dizendo! Você está defendendo o mesmo homem que mandou nos torturar! O mesmo que violentou você! – Susan disse indignada.

- E também é o mesmo homem que está nos ajudando a voltar pra casa quando a Alemanha está ganhando! – Lucy defendeu-o prontamente – Sei que temos todos os motivos para não gostar dele, mas...

- Mas o que, Lucy? – Susan perguntou nervosa – Você não pode estar falando sério. Eu me recuso a acreditar!

- Eu o amo. – Lucy sussurrou e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos – Se você não conseguia imaginar algo mais vergonhoso do que estar apaixonada por Peter Klein, então eu digo que estou apaixonada pelo major Hoffmann.

- Leeba, querida, você passou por muita coisa. É normal estar confusa. – Susan puxou a irmã para um abraço. Fazia tempo que ela não dizia o nome hebraico. Lucy chorou baixo.

- Eu não estou confusa. Gostaria de estar e então saberia que há uma chance de estar equivocada. – ela disse entre soluços – Su, eu não consigo odiá-lo! Eu não consigo mais me sentir mal quando ele me toca! Eu, oh Deus, eu gosto! Espero por isso! Gosto quando ele me abraça, quando ficamos conversando, gosto do cheiro dele, do gosto de uísque na boca, da voz! Ainda tenho medo, mas gosto de tudo!

- Leeba, isso vai passar. Quando estivermos longe dele, quando toda essa confusão acabar e estivermos em casa, você vai conhecer outro homem, um que te respeite e trate bem. Vai se apaixonar de novo e todo esse pesadelo vai ficar pra trás. – Susan disse baixinho.

- Eu não quero, Susan! – ela encarou a irmã convicta – Eu não vou abandoná-lo e acho melhor você se acostumar com isso.

Lucy se levantou e saiu do quarto sentindo-se desolada. Nunca foi tão difícil admitir algo quanto o que estava sentindo pelo major Hoffmann. Nunca pareceu tão errado sentir algo. Ela foi para o quarto que dividia com ele e se jogou na cama, onde chorou por um bom tempo.

Todo estresse, toda angustia da fuga, a culpa pelo sentimento que tinha por ele, o casamento da irmã, tudo isso parecia fazer o mundo girar mais rápido, de um jeito vertiginoso. Ela correu para o banheiro o colocou tudo o que estava no estômago pra fora.

Edmund voltou após uma hora e meia e trouxe consigo roupas quentes para ela. Quando chegou ao quarto a encontrou deitada sobre a cama, encolhida como um filhote. Estava pálida e os olhos estavam vermelhos. Ficou preocupado.

Abaixou-se ao lado dele e verificou a temperatura e a pulsação. Ela estava calada e isso fazia com que ele se lembrasse da primeira vez. O dia que a forçou a ir pra cama com ele.

- Lucy, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou calmo, afastando o cabelo do rosto dela – Está passando mal?

- Estou bem. – ela respondeu num tom fraco, enquanto se levantava da cama – Me desentendi com Susan. Só isso.

- Tem certeza? Eu posso procurar um médico, se precisar. Mesmo que os médicos daqui se recusem a atender alemães, eu posso dar um jeito nisso. – ele disse solicito.

- Estou bem, não há necessidade. – ela disse encarando-o.

- Bem o bastante para sair? – ele perguntou encarando-a.

- Aonde vamos? – ela disse rapidamente.

- Ao casamento da sua irmã e Klein, que Deus nos ajude. – ele disse rindo – Achamos um padre e digamos que convencê-lo não foi exatamente um problema.

- Eu não acredito que ameaçaram um padre. – ela disse incrédula.

- Juro que sou inocente dessa vez. Peter fez todo trabalho. Eu só precisei dizer que não era sábio da parte dele negar alguma coisa para um oficial da Gestapo. – ele disse calmo – Coloque o casaco, está frio lá fora.

Após Lucy se trocar e retocar a maquiagem, os quatro seguiram em direção a igreja escondida numa das ruelas de Paris. O sacerdote já os aguardava.

Não haveria um buquê, nem uma decoração sofisticada, nem musica tocando. A cerimônia seria breve, realizada na sacristia, diante de um crucifixo de latão dourado. O padre ranzinza seguiu com os ritos em francês, aos quais Peter não entendia. Susan sorria nervosa e lançava olhares apologéticos a Lucy, que por sua vez secou o canto dos olhos. Ela sempre chorava em casamentos.

Edmund aproveitou o momento para segurar a mão dela entre as suas, como sempre quis fazer sem sentir o peso da culpa. O tempo deles estava se esgotando, tudo o que ele queria era aproveitar cada segundo de Lucy em sua vida e desejar secretamente que fossem eles trocando alianças naquele casamento improvisado.

_**Nota da autora: Como minhas provas estão chegando e eu estou oficialmente muito fudida, eu queria postar isso o quanto antes. Eu sei. Ed mudou da água pro vinho e ele e a Lu estão uma delicia cremosa nesse capítulo. Susan sendo uma mala (alguém tem que fazer as vezes de sogra). Peter uma figura decorativa neste capítulo e tudo isso está muito fácil. Sim, está. Mas eles vão se encontrar com o exercito inglês logo logo e ai a coisa será mais dramática. Se segurem nas cadeiras um pouco mais. Posto o próximo assim que puder. Sem música neste capítulo pq eu estou com pressa XD.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**COMENTÉM!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Orquestra**_

Lucy acordou com Edmund a chamando. Abriu os olhos sonolentos e mal pode registrar o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava pegando documentos e jogando-os dentro de uma maleta, aparentemente para organizá-los num único lugar. Ela não sabia do que se tratavam os papeis, mas tinha a vaga noção de que estavam todos relacionados à informações importante, que provavelmente poderiam ser úteis numa barganha para conseguir a entrada dele na Inglaterra.

Ele estava agasalhado, cabelo desgrenhado e olhos injetados. Provavelmente não havia pregado os olhos durante a noite.

- Vista-se, Lucy. – ele disse rapidamente – Klein conseguiu um carro, vamos partir daqui a pouco. Leve apenas o necessário.

- Para onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou sonolenta.

- Dunkirk, se tivermos sorte chegaremos no meio da tarde. – ele disse prático – Pedi comida para você, imagino que deve estar chegando a qualquer momento.

Ela não fez mais perguntas. Foi para o pequeno banheiro lavar o rosto e fazer uma breve higiene. Colocou um vestido solto e por cima um casaco longo. Dentro da mala havia um par de sapatos baixos e confortáveis. Caso precisassem correr aquilo seria mais adequado do que sapatos de salto.

Edmund vestia calça, camisa, um blusão de lã grosseiro, sobretudo e botas militares. Mesmo para uma manhã de início de primavera, o clima estava frio e esfumaçado por causa da neblina que cobria a cidade dormente.

Engoliram a pequena refeição que foi entregue por um homem rabugento e mal humorado. Não deram muita importância.

- Algum motivo para a pressa? – Lucy perguntou ansiosa.

- Há sim. Estão terminando a retirada das tropas britânicas. Já não sei se vale a pena buscar o exercito britânico. Estão sendo expulsos ou naufragados por causa dos bombardeios aéreos. Quando chegarmos por lá, tentarei negociar com qualquer marinheiro que esteja disposto a nos levar através do canal. – ele disse afoito – Não sei se vai dar certo.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, num gesto espontâneo e sutil.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – ela disse calmamente, com uma certeza tão intima que ele ficou estremecido. Talvez ela fosse muito mais forte do que aparentava. Ele tirou um cartão do bolso, com um endereço anotado as pressas.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, você deve procurar este homem. Rillian é um velho amigo meu, fugiu da Alemanha antes da guerra estourar. Ele cuida das minhas contas bancárias. Não há um centavo na Inglaterra, ou na Alemanha. Está tudo na Suíça. – Edmund disse às pressas – É tudo seu. Você é minha herdeira. Deve ser dinheiro o bastante para tirá-la da Inglaterra e mantê-la confortável na América caso seu país seja invadido. Não pense duas vezes, pegue o dinheiro e fuja.

- Pare de falar bobagem. Nada vai acontecer com você. – ela disse séria – E eu não preciso do seu dinheiro. Sou herdeira de uma fortuna, lembra?

- Isso se você não tiver sido dada por morta. – ele disse sério – Estou apenas me precavendo.

- O melhor que temos a fazer é sair daqui o quanto antes e ir pra costa. – ela disse rapidamente.

- Vamos. – ele se levantou e a ajudou a se levantar também. Ficou calado, encarando-a por um longo tempo. Sentiu uma urgência inexplicável de abraçá-la, de enterrar seu rosto na volta do pescoço dela e dizer que a amava. Gritaria isso se pudesse, mas não agora, não no meio daquela correria.

- Algum problema? – ela o encarou curiosa.

- Não é nada. – ele disse sem graça e então os dois deixaram o quarto de hotel.

Encontraram Susan e Peter na entrada do hotel para fecharem a conta. Klein correu até o outro lado da rua para pegar o carro que havia conseguido sabe-se lá Deus como. Lucy estava certo de que ele havia roubado o veiculo, mas agora não fazia diferença.

Os quatro entraram no carro e saíram deslizando pelas ruas de Paris em direção a saída da cidade. Até alcançarem a rodovia, tiveram de manter uma velocidade muito a quem da pretendia. Foram parados algumas vezes por oficiais alemães apenas para conferencia de documentos pessoais, mas graças as crise de enjôo de Susan, não foram detidos por muito tempo. Ninguém queria realmente causar problemas a uma mulher grávida.

O tempo permaneceu nublado e frio. Às vezes era possível ouvir o som de aviões cortando o céu e tanto Peter quanto Edmund se tornavam cada vez mais apreensivos. Aquilo tinha um significado muito simples. A frota alemã havia saído para caçar e a caça do dia seriam as tropas aliadas.

Lucy se encolhia nos braços dele enquanto o carro seguia para o litoral, cortando estradas vazias, na esperança vã de que chegassem vivos até Dunkirk.

Peter parou o carro alguns quilômetros longe da praia. Teriam de seguir a pé até a beira do mar e tentariam encontrar ou um oficial, ou algum pescador disposto a fazer a travessia do canal.

Edmund entregou a maleta que havia preparado mais cedo para Lucy. Ele e Peter pegaram pistolas e então os quatro seguiram em direção a praia num ritmo lento e cauteloso para que não fossem pegos no meio do caminho.

Não demorou muito para que os dois oficiais se arrependessem da idéia de ir a Dunkirk carregando duas mulheres. O lugar estava uma zona. O cheiro pútrido preenchia cada parcela de ar ao redor deles. Corpos caídos pela areia. Homens feridos, animais mortos. Destroços por todo lado. Veículos queimados. Tudo isso misturado com o cheiro da maresia.

Susan ficou pálida e sentiu vertigens fortes, mas foi Lucy quem acabou vomitando primeiro. Ninguém a culparia. Edmund teria botado tudo pra fora também, se já não estivesse calejado por causa do campo de concentração. Os homens que estavam mais próximos a água mal poderiam ser considerados soldados. Eram apenas farrapos.

- Não devemos nos aproximar mais. – Edmund disse – Homens desesperados, eles não tem nada a perder.

- O que faremos agora? – Peter perguntou. Parecia apavorado e com razão. Não era apenas a vida dele. Sua esposa e filho estavam em perigo também.

- O que vocês vão fazer é arder no inferno! Cães sarnentos desgraçados! – uma voz cansada e rouca se pronunciou atrás deles e o som de uma arma engatilhada foi ouvido.

Edmund e Peter ergueram as mãos sobre a cabeça. Lucy e Susan ficaram estáticas.

- Não vamos atirar. Permita que nos viremos, ao menos para encará-lo. – Edmund pediu seguro.

- Não atiro em um homem pelas costas, ainda que seja um maldito alemão. – o homem disse firme. Edmund e Peter se viraram lentamente e encararam o dono da voz.

Era um homem jovem, provavelmente teria a mesma idade de Peter, talvez alguns anos mais velho. Loiro, com olhos azuis cansados e barba por fazer. Tinha feição agradável, mas naquele momento era apenas mais um soldado que não tinha nada a perder. Correção, não era um soldado, era um oficial que não tinha nada a perder.

- Quem são vocês? – ele perguntou firme. Edmund e Peter bateram continência.

- Coronel Peter Klein, SS, responsável administrativo pelo campo de Duchau, se apresentando. – Peter disse firme.

- Major Edmund Hoffmann, SS Gestapo, segundo responsável administrativo pelo campo de Duchau, se apresentando. – Edmund repetiu o gesto do companheiro e ambos receberam um olhar desconfiado do oficial que apontava a arma.

- Dois oficiais suicidas? – o homem perguntou – Ou são loucos, ou realmente querem morrer nessa praia. Já que se apresentaram, então lhes devo a mesma cortesia. Capitão Tirian Campbell, um dos oficiais responsáveis pela missão de evacuar essa maldita praia o mais rápido possível e matar todo alemão desgraçado que aparecer na frente.

- Oh pelo amor de Deus! – Susan chorava – Não faça isso! Por favor! – o capitão encarou-a com espanto.

- Inglesa? – ele baixou a arma alguns milímetros – Quem são as duas?

- Se me permite, capitão. – Peter falou tentando manter a calma – A senhora de cabelo preto é minha esposa, Susan Klein. E a outra é Lucy Pevensie, minha cunhada.

- Somos cidadãs britânicas! – Susan disse imediatamente – Por tudo o que é sagrado, só queremos voltar pra casa!

- Acho bom alguém começar a me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui. – Tirian falou sério.

- Somos desertores. – Hoffmann falou calmo – Estamos nos entregando a um oficial britânico sob custódia e se lhe parece aceitável, temos informações que podem interessar aos seus superiores.

- A troco de que vocês dois vêm até Dunkirke só pra se entregarem quando a Alemanha está sob vantagem? – Tirian arqueou a sobrancelha. Lucy tremia e estava terrivelmente pálida. Aos poucos a consciência foi ficando falha e o corpo dela pendeu para o lado. Susan a amparou enquanto Edmund a olhava em pânico.

- LUCY! – ele gritou e correu até ela para socorrê-la, sob a mira de um capitão pasmo – Pelo amor de Deus! Ela precisa de um médico!

- O que ela tem? – Tirian perguntou sem ação.

- Eu não sei! UM MÉDICO! ELA PRECISA DE UM MÉDICO! – Edmund já não raciocinava direito e teve sorte de Tirian ser um homem dado a cavalheirismos, principalmente quando envolviam uma mulher desacordada.

Ele mandou Peter carregar a garota por ser o mais forte e ainda com a arma aponta ele conduziu os quatro até uma das poucas construções próximas à praia que parecia inteira. Era uma taverna desmantelada, onde alguns soldados estavam deitados no chão, com bandagem em membros feridos, ou na cabeça.

Havia apenas duas pessoas de pé. Um homem de rosto sério, porém jovem, e uma garota com roupas esfarrapadas. Em algum lugar no passado, as roupas que usavam foram brancas, agora eram trapos encardidos, mas notava-se que se tratava de um médico de campanha e uma enfermeira desnutrida.

- Scrubb! Preciso de você aqui! – Tirian gritou.

- Estou tentando manter esses homens vivos, não está vendo? – o médico respondeu impertinente. A moça que o auxiliava levantou a cabeça e ao ver Lucy desacordada nos braços de Klein correu até ela.

- Quem é ela, o que aconteceu? – a garota perguntou.

- Preciso de você aqui, Jill! – o médico disse zangado.

- Oh, cale a boca! Eu tenho uma mulher desacordada aqui, Eustace! – foi quando Susan finalmente reconheceu aquele nome. Levantou a cabeça para encara o médico mal humorado.

- Eustace Scrubb? É você mesmo? – ela disse assombrada. O jovem médico a encarou por um momento e então veio o choque – Sou eu!

- Shoshanah? Não, Susan Pevensie? – ele amarrou a ultima bandagem e correu até a mulher – Leeba! Eu não acredito! São vocês! Susan e Lucy!

- Ótimo! Você as conhece! PODERIA AJUDAR, POR FAVOR! – Peter berrou.

- Claro! – Eustace respondeu prontamente – Deite-a ali, sobre o balcão.

Peter obedeceu e o médico passou a verificar os sinais vitais dela.

- Jill, veja se há alguma garrafa com um pouco de bebida. – o médico disse e logo a enfermeira correu para trás do balcão, onde achou uma garrafa empoeirada com um resto de vinho. Tirou a rolha e entregou a ele.

Eustace posicionou a boca do vidro próximo ao nariz de Lucy, que foi recuperando a consciência aos poucos, graças ao cheiro forte do álcool.

- Ed... – ela virou a cabeça instintivamente, procurando por ele. – Edmund!

- Estou aqui. – logo ele estava ao lado dela, segurando sua mão – O que aconteceu, Lucy?

- Tontura. – ela disse enquanto tentava se levantar – Estou bem.

- Ela deve ter entrado em choque. – Tirian deduziu – Está bem agora, senhora?

- Leeba, fique quieta mais um pouco. – Eustace disse rapidamente.

- Eustace? O que está fazendo aqui? – Lucy finalmente reconheceu o médico ao seu lado.

- Já que as duas conhecem o primeiro tenente Scrubb, proponho que eu e os senhores terminemos a conversa que estávamos tendo na praia. – Tirian se virou para encará-los novamente. Edmund lançou um olhar ansioso à Lucy – Jill vai ficar de olho nas duas e vai chamar se for necessário. Vocês dois vêm comigo.

Edmund e Peter obedeceram. Seguiram o capitão até uma outra divisão da taverna, onde Tirian mandou que se sentassem de frente para ele. Edmund daria um soco na cara daquele homem e correria até Lucy, mas naquele momento o mais sábio era explicar o que havia acontecido nos mínimos detalhes.

Eram três homens exaustos tentando sobreviver a uma guerra. Talvez apenas as motivações fossem distintas, mas no fundo eles queriam que aquele inferno acabasse rápido. Tirian os encarava de forma avaliativa. Aparentemente, os dois desertores se tornaram absurdamente intrigantes.

- Podem começar a falar. O que fazem aqui? – ele disse sério.

- Eu explico. – Peter disse solene – Éramos até o mês passado os responsáveis pelo campo de concentração Duchau, próximo à Munique. As duas mulheres na sala ao lado são cidadãs britânicas que tiveram o infortúnio de estar no lugar errado, na hora errada. Susan era cantora lírica e sua companhia estava em Berlin para uma temporada de apresentações quando ela e a irmã foram identificadas como judias e mandadas para o campo de Duchau.

- O senhor disse que ela é sua esposa. – Tirian os encarou de forma suspeita – Como isso é possível?

- Está correto, capitão. – Peter respondeu sério – As duas foram designadas pelo major Hoffmann para cuidar da limpeza e organização da residência dos oficiais. Foi quando eu e Susan começamos nosso caso. – Peter mantinha o rosto sério e o maxilar travado. Não lhe agradava falar de sua vida com Susan, mas era um mal necessário. – Eu tinha sentimentos por ela, mesmo antes de descobri-la no campo. Uma feliz coincidência, se me permite dizer. Acontece que fomos descuidados e nosso pequeno romance acabou nos trazendo um obstáculo considerável.

- Prossiga. – Tirian queria todas as palavras, todos os detalhes. Não se deixaria enganar por um alemão safado.

- Ela está carregando um filho meu. Não podia deixá-la no campo, nem mesmo poderia cogitar a idéia. Logo descobririam e seriamos executados. – ele disse num tom sombrio – Eu também estava farto daquele lugar. Posso ser um homem de batalha, mas matar mulheres, crianças, idosos e homens doentes em um campo de concentração é muito mais do que qualquer soldado decente pode tolerar.

- Ainda não explicou a nomenclatura "esposa". – Tirian o encarou seguro. Peter tirou dentro do bolso do casaco uma folha de papel dobrada e entregou ao capitão.

- Me chame de hipócrita se quiser, mas eu não fujo das minhas responsabilidades. A criança vai ter meu nome, assim como a mãe já tem. Foi celebrado em Paris há poucos dias atrás. – Tirian parecia tão convencido quanto qualquer pessoa ficaria diante da situação toda – Leve a um perito se achar necessário. Susan foi batizada anos atrás, o casamento religioso é válido. – este assunto seria apurado depois. Uma questão diplomática por vez.

- E onde você se encaixa nessa história, major? – Tirian finalmente se virou para Edmund, que o encarou de uma forma não menos do que determinada.

- Meu caso é semelhante ao do meu colega. – Edmund disse e parecia desconfortável com a situação – A garota que desmaiou, Lucy. Acho que o correto seria chamá-la de minha amante, mas não estou certo. Amantes compartilham o desejo de estarem na presença um do outro, seria equivocado de minha parte assumir que ela me deseja por perto. Quando muito me tolera. – o major era um homem claramente perigoso. Falava da garota com indiferença e frieza. Alguém acostumado a dissimular qualquer coisa. Tirian diria que ele estava mentindo, se Edmund não tivesse agido de forma tão histérica minutos antes – Concordei em ajudar o coronel Klein porque logo eu estaria sob suspeita também. Me considero particularmente cuidadoso com aquilo que me pertence, isso me levou a retirar Lucy de lá.

- Não se casou como seu amigo fez? – Tirian ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não. – Edmund disse simplesmente – Casamento é expressão da vontade de duas pessoas de compartilharem uma vida em comum. Eu não a obrigaria a isso.

- Traz a garota até aqui, colocando a sua vida em risco e diz que não tem qualquer sentimento por ela além de posse? – Tirian parecia escandalizado. Ingleses eram realmente muito puritanos.

- Não disse que não tenho sentimentos por ela. – Edmund respondeu sério – Só estou dizendo que ela não tem qualquer motivo para ter sentimentos por mim. Não vou obrigá-la a suportar mais do que já suportou. Acredite ou não, eu a respeito o bastante para não levar essa loucura adiante.

- O que quer então, major Hoffmann? – Tirian perguntou por fim – Ela me parece bem dependente do senhor. Vai simplesmente abandoná-la?

- Só quero uma garantia de que ela voltará para Inglaterra e ficará em segurança. – ele respondeu sério – De resto, faça o que bem entender comigo. Estou disposto a entregar planos do Reich, e como agente da Gestapo, pode apostar que eu sei muita coisa.

- E pode apostar que este é o único motivo que vai me fazer levar os quatro para o outro do Canal. – Tirian falou num tom exausto – Droga. Vou ter que arranjar uma embarcação realmente pequena, se não quiser que um dos soldados acabe matando vocês dois.

_**Nota da autora: Menino, que capítulo corrido esse. Admito que foi mesmo um turbilhão de emoções, mas eu precisava apresentar Jill, Eustace e Tirian. De quebra eu precisava garantir passagem pros fugitivos até a Inglaterra. Isso aqui vai virar novela mexicana, estou sentindo isso. Segurem a respiração crianças, porque no próximo capítulo a tia estará de férias (provavelmente reprovada em processo penal) e o momento cabalístico Ed e Lu acontecerá. Se preparem para muitas emoções no próximo capítulo de Réquiem!**_

_**To Be Continued...(Depois dessa eu me preparo para receber pedradas XD)**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentém (Sem música pq continuo com pressa)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Go down Moses **_

Contrariando seu bom senso, seu dever para com a coroa real da Inglaterra e até mesmo seus princípios, o Capitão Tirian se viu no meio daquela história mirabolante, narrada por dois oficiais alemães desertores. A verdade é que ele acreditou nos dois, não pela história apenas, mas pela forma como Peter Klein venerava sua "esposa" e porque nenhum alemão iria desertar àquela altura da guerra a menos que tivesse sérios problemas com sua consciência.

Edmund Hoffmann era outro caso. Tirian não conseguia entender exatamente o que levava um homem como Hoffmann abandonar seu dever. O major não parecia o tipo de pessoa acometida por crises morais, ou mesmo dado a heroísmos. Para o capitão, aquele homem não estava arrependido de nada, mas aparentemente uma paixão, ainda que improvável, parecia ter feito o rapaz perder a cabeça.

Conseguiu um pequeno barco civil e sua missão era retirar de Dunkirk o maior numero de soldados feridos possível. Eustace Scrubb, que depois de toda a confusão foi identificado como primo de primeiro grau das duas garotas judias, era o responsável pelo feridos e enfermeira Pole o ajudaria na tarefa.

Eustace não gostava dos dois alemães, mas também não os destratava, até porque Peter Klein havia entrado para a família até que se provasse o contrário. Já a enfermeira Jill Pole não se via na obrigação de simpatizar com nenhum dos dois por questões pessoais. Dizer que Jill era judia seria explicar apenas uma parte de seu ódio por soldados alemães.

Ela havia visto de perto os horrores da guerra nos hospitais de campanha. Sabia o que estava acontecendo com judeus nos campos e seu estomago revirava só de pensar que ela poderia ser a próxima. Quando ela soube pelas bocas de Susan e Lucy o que aconteceu no campo de Duchau tudo o que ela poderia dizer é que estava horrorizada.

Ela não concordava com o casamento de Susan e se lhe perguntassem ela diria que no lugar da mulher preferiria tira a criança à por o filho de um alemão no mundo. Não importava o que Susan dissesse, a enfermeira se recusava a crer que um ariano podia ser bom. O caso de Lucy, por sua vez, era ainda mais incompreensível. Jill e Edmund antipatizaram um com o outro quase que instantaneamente e para a enfermeira aquele homem era o próprio demônio.

Independente de suas opiniões, Jill se tornou amiga das garotas e estava especialmente preocupada com Lucy e seu aspecto frágil.

Tirian conseguiu colocar cerca de trinta homens numa pequena embarcação civil, sendo que pelo menos quinze destes homens estavam feridos e sob cuidados médicos. Todo resto se ocupava dos afazeres do navio.

Conseguir uma embarcação era apenas a primeira parte do problema, principalmente quando a força aérea alemã lançava mão de constantes bombardeios. As notícias eram graves. Vários navios de grande porte foram abatidos e boa parte do serviço estava sendo deixado a cargo de pequenos barcos civis que estavam sempre abarrotados. Chegar a Dover seria quase um milagre e Tirian ainda tinha que contornar os problemas que os oficiais acarretavam.

Boa parte dos homens era a favor de lançar os dois ao mar e não faltavam voluntários para ocupar o posto dos dois junto às garotas. Jill em especial estava causando problemas discutindo abertamente com Peter Klein e Edmund Hoffmann sempre que via uma oportunidade pra isso.

- Senhor, ou usa de sua autoridade, ou vou acabar matando essa louca! – Peter Klein disse em determinada ocasião. Mal haviam deixado Dunkirk e as discussões já eram insuportáveis.

- Me dê um bom motivo para fazer isso. Ela é a única enfermeira que temos a bordo. – Tirian disse mal humorado e extremamente cansado.

- Senhor, essa mulher fala barbaridades! Imagine! Ela me mandou rezar para que meu filho nascesse com cabelo e olhos escuros, porque se parecer com um alemão ela teria prazer em matá-lo! – Peter fala escandalizado – Minha esposa estava junto de mim quando ela disse isso! Me diga se este comportamento não merece repreensão.

- Isso não é um cruzeiro de luxo, Klein. E até que se prove o contrário você e Hoffmann são prisioneiros. Eu não tenho que me ocupar de suas rixas com a enfermeira Pole enquanto estou tentando levá-los até Dover a salvo. – Tirian disse. Podia até concordar que os comentários de Jill eram ofensivos, mas sabia que não passavam de ameaças vãs – Ignore-a.

- Só não reclame se a encontrar amordaçada em qualquer parte do navio. – Klein resmungou e deixou o assunto de lado, ou pelo menos deixou de transmitir seu desagrado ao capitão.

Com Edmund as coisas eram diferentes. O major não reclamava, nem mesmo quando os comentários ácidos da enfermeira eram dirigidos diretamente à Lucy, no intuito de fazê-la deixar o major tão logo chegassem à Inglaterra. A verdade é que ele estava certo de que aconteceria de qualquer maneira e não tinha grandes esperanças de que Lucy o aceitasse. Ela não tinha qualquer motivo pra isso e ele estava conformado, por mais que isso doesse.

Ele olhou para a linha do horizonte, onde a praia devastada de Dunkirk desaparecia aos poucos. O cheiro da maresia era enjoado e o gosto do sal em tudo fazia Edmund se recordar do gosto das lágrimas dela. Era um dia frio e a viagem estava transcorrendo sem grandes complicações até o momento. Ele estava otimista de que logo ela conseguiria estar em casa.

Mas nesta casa não haveria um lugar para ele.

Entrar na Inglaterra não seria problema para duas cidadãs britânicas que estavam sendo repatriadas e Peter tinha uma certidão de casamento que valia mais do que qualquer passaporte, sem mencionar o filho a caminho. Para Edmund seria uma questão totalmente diferente. Ainda que ele dissesse tudo o que sabia sobre planos de invasão e estratégias, não era uma garantia de que seria concedido asilo político a ele.

Ainda que fosse recebido em terras britânicas, quem em sã consciência o trataria como um cidadão? Ele era o inimigo. Ele era a personificação de todo mal que aquela guerra estava causando. Um homem de bem lhe tacaria uma pedra na cabeça e muitos achariam que deveria ser condecorado por isso. Na Alemanha seria ainda pior.

Em termos práticos ele seria um cidadão de lugar nenhum. Persona non grata em qualquer lugar que pisasse. Sem amigos além de Klein, sem família, sem perspectivas. Nem mesmo Lucy ele teria.

A idéia de ter poder sobre ela e suas decisões o agradava imensamente. Enquanto ele era o responsável por determinar se ela deveria viver ou morrer havia uma garantia de que Lucy o escolheria para manter a própria vida. E enquanto Edmund estivesse satisfeito, e ele estava, haveria presentes e regalias como forma de agradecimento e mutualismo.

Não tinha que se preocupar em agradá-la, mesmo que ele gostasse de fazer isso. Não tinha que se preocupar em seduzi-la, ou criar sentimentos, porque era uma questão de sobrevivência. Edmund só não esperava que amá-la fosse algo inevitável. Lucy era o nome que ela havia escolhido, tinha o mesmo significado do nome original dela, Leeba.

Significava "amável" e era exatamente o que ela era.

O tempo estava chegando ao fim e ele não esperaria para ouvir as palavras saídas da boca dela. Queria se poupar da dor de ser rejeitado, ainda que merecesse cada palavra. Não era tão corajoso quanto gostaria, também não tinha a nobreza e a convicção de Klein. Ele era apenas um humano cheio de falhas. Um que estava solitário.

Devia agradecimentos a ela. Lucy conseguiu, ainda que sem saber, dar a ele um carinho que não fazia parte de seu mundo a muito tempo. Quando ela tocava o piano, quando ela cedia às caricias dele, quando conversavam, ou quando ela simplesmente o abraçava, Edmund se sentia bem. Era como descobrir que tem um lugar no mundo, um no qual ele se sentia em casa.

Chegando à Inglaterra o domínio sobre ela estaria acabado e ele estaria só outra vez. De repente, o mundo sem ela parecia um lugar frio e acinzentado, no qual não valia a pena viver. Estranhamente, aquilo o fez se lembrar do dia em que sua mãe havia morrido. Talvez fosse hora de prestar uma visita a ela.

Ele olhou para praia uma ultima vez e então olhou para a pistola em suas mãos. O dia era frio, o som do mar acolhedor. Não se despediria de Lucy. Sentimental como era, ela provavelmente se sentiria culpada por uma decisão que cabia apenas a ele tomar. Não traria mais esse sofrimento para ela.

Partiria em paz. Havia quitado a dívida com sua consciência ao mandá-la em segurança de volta para casa. Rilian cuidaria das finanças e asseguraria uma vida confortável para ela com o dinheiro da herança. Lucy não teria problemas em encontrar um homem para amá-la.

Ele posicionou o cano da arma contra a têmpora. Encarou o horizonte e lamentou por não ver os olhos dela uma ultima vez. Respirou fundo e...

- PARE! – primeiro o grito e depois o golpe no braço que erguia a arma. A pistola caiu no chão e só não disparou por sorte. Ela correu para pegar a arma e em seguida lançou-a ao mar, sem que ele tivesse tempo para impedi-la.

- NÃO! – ele gritou enfurecido e frustrado – O que? O que você fez? – ele se virou para encará-la em choque. Lucy o revidou com um olhar determinado e cheio de lágrimas. – Ficou louca, mulher?

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo? – ela revidou raivosa e ele não entendeu a atitude dela.

- Tornando as coisas mais simples. – ele respondeu sem nenhum tom em particular.

- E como, em nome de tudo o que é sagrado, tornaria qualquer coisa simples? Logo agora que estamos chegando! Logo agora que o pesadelo está perto do fim! O quão imbecíl é esta atitude, me diga! – ela vociferou contra ele enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

- Lucy, você logo estará em casa, junto com Klein e a sua irmã. Vai estar bem, cercada de amigos. – ele disse calmo, como se estivesse falando com uma criança – Eu não tenho qualquer garantia de que serei aceito no país e ainda que seja, o que há lá para mim? Eu sou um desertor e também um alemão. Não serei bem vindo em parte alguma e não sou egoísta ao ponto de me tornar um fardo na sua vida. Não tenho o direito de ferir você mais do que já fiz.

- E quanto a mim? Como eu fico? – agora ela chorava descontrolada. Ele acariciou o rosto dela.

- Vai esquecer o que aconteceu, vai seguir sua vida e encontrar um homem que a mereça. – ele disse e ela não fazia idéia do quanto aquelas palavras o machucavam.

- Não pode me deixar. – ela socou o tórax dele repetidas vezes antes de se agarrar as roupas dele com força – Não pode fazer isso comigo! – ele tentou segurá-la para impedir o ataque de histeria e o que ganhou foi um sonoro tapa na cara que o deixou sem reação por um momento – COVARDE! Olhe só pra você! "Coitadinho de mim, não tenho para onde ir". O que aconteceu com você? O que aconteceu com o major Edmund Hoffmann?

Edmund perdeu a paciência e a agarrou pelos braços e sacudiu com força para fazê-la parar. Lucy agora se limitava a chorar.

- O que você quer que eu faça? O que mais você quer de mim? – ele perguntou atordoado – Eu deixei de lado tudo aquilo que eu acreditava, traí meu país, desertei e me meti nessa fuga por sua causa! Tudo para vê-la a salvo! O que mais você quer de mim?

- Que haja como um homem e não me abandone depois de tudo! – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Lucy, você não precisa mais de mim para protegê-la. Vai ser melhor assim. – ele beijou a testa dela – É uma escolha minha.

- Egoísta desgraçado! – ela socou o tórax dele mais uma vez – Não pode me deixar agora! Não quando estou esperando um filho seu!

E foi como se o mundo tivesse se tornado um lugar realmente estranho e surreal. Ele a encarou como se aquelas palavras não fizessem o menor sentido e talvez tudo aquilo não passasse de um fruto de sua imaginação perturbada. Era como receber uma coronhada na cabeça.

- O que disse? – ele a encarou diretamente nos olhos.

- O que você ouviu. – ela respondeu mal humorada – Seu filho!

- Tem certeza? Falou com Scrubb? O que ele disse? – Edmund a encarou afobado.

- Eu não ia falar com Eustace sobre uma coisa dessas! – ela retrucou – Falei com Jill. Estava tendo náuseas e vertigem, o apetite aumentou... Eu não... Você sabe! Há dois meses não desce! Ela disse que estou. Jill tem idéias terríveis. Imagine só, ela sugeriu que eu tirasse a criança.

- ELA O QUE? – Edmund vociferou – Agora eu juro que mato essa louca! – Lucy o segurou.

- Não! Você sabe como ela é. Esqueça isso! – ela se apreçou em dizer.

- Deus do céu... – ele disse atônito – O que acontece agora?

- Você poderia começar dizendo que está feliz e pretende dar um nome à criança. – ela disse sarcástica.

- É o que você quer? – ele a encarou nos olhos diretamente – Eu vou ser um estorvo pro resto da sua vida, Lucy. Caminho sem volta e pode apostar que não vai conseguir se livrar de mim envenenando a comida. Muita gente vem tentando coisas do tipo. – ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o encarou séria.

- Preste atenção, por que eu vou dizer isso apenas uma vez. – ela disse séria – Eu te amo. Acho bom você começar a fazer algo a respeito, porque eu não vou ter um bastardo.

- O que quiser, senhora Hoffmann. – ele a beijou tentando não rir da situação – Deus do céu, isso soa bem!

O melhor seria manter a gravidez em segredo, ou pelo menos era o que Edmund achava. Não queria se desentender com a mulher de Peter. Susan Klein em condições normais já odiava o major. Susan Klein grávida e totalmente hormonal o lançaria ao mar no momento em que descobrisse que Lucy esperava um filho dele.

Deu certo? É claro que não.

Jill Pole contou o que sabia a Eustace, que acabou comentando com a prima mais velha, que por sua vez tentou partir pra cima de Hoffmann como uma leoa enfurecida. Peter teve de segurá-la para que não se exaltasse de mais e no meio do caminho acabou levando uns bons tapas. No fim das contas o capitão Tirian teve que intervir e colocar um pouco de ordem naquele caos.

Lucy aproveitou a ocasião para falar com o capitão e pedir a ele que celebrasse o casamento, já que estava na condição de maior autoridade dentro da embarcação. Tirian não estava convencido de que aquela era uma boa idéia, em primeiro lugar porque acreditava que Hoffmann exercia sobre ela um controle significativo.

Então ela apelou para a consciência cavalheiresca do capitão. Ao dizer que estava grávida e que Hoffmann era o pai, Lucy afirmou com todas as letras que a criança teria um nome e que era dever de Tirian assegurar que ela não pisasse na Inglaterra com o estigma de mão solteira, uma vez que Edmund estava ali e queria oficializar a união.

E Tirian era o tipo de homem incapaz de resistir à chantagem emocional de uma mulher.

O casamento foi celebrado ao fim da tarde e o registro foi feito no diário de bordo. Constavam as assinaturas de Eustace Scrubb, Jill Pole e Peter e Susan Klein como testemunhas. Jill e Susan só foram persuadidas depois de uma hora de discussão e algumas ameaças da parte de Lucy.

Edmund se viu mais uma vez no convés da embarcação, encarando a linha do horizonte e pensando no quanto sua vida acabara de mudar. Agora havia uma senhora Hoffmann e um júnior a caminho. Se alguém tivesse lhe contado isso alguns meses atrás ele diria que era uma piada de muito mal gosto e agora...Bem, agora ele estava feliz e nada mais.

Klein se juntou a ele no convés e lhe ofereceu um cigarro, que Edmund aceitou prontamente.

- Quem diria. – Peter disse rindo – Eu achei que isso jamais aconteceria, mas você está casado. Com uma judia!

- A pior parte é ser seu cunhado. – Edmund revidou, tentando conter o riso.

- Ela é uma boa garota. – o loiro disse satisfeito – Não é pessoal, mas você sabe que se pisar fora da linha com ela eu vou ter que te matar. Susan simplesmente fará da minha vida um inferno se eu te deixar sair dessa ileso.

- Ossos do ofício. – Edmund deu de ombro – Deus do céu, sua mulher realmente me odeia. Uma pena, vai ter que me aturar do mesmo jeito.

- E então, já começou a pensar nos nomes? – Peter perguntou animado – Eu já tenho alguns em mente. Ludwig, Hans, Maximillian...

- Não sei por que, mas eu não consigo visualizar sua mulher concordando com nenhum desses. – Edmund riu – Não faço a menor idéia ainda. Não pensou em nomes de menina?

- Tenho que pensar nesses ainda. – Peter admitiu constrangido – O que prefere?

- Não sei. Nunca pensei realmente em como seria ter um filho, mas acho que eu gostaria de uma garotinha. – ele disse satisfeito – Uma garotinha seria ótimo.

- Posso até imaginar. – Peter riu – Com certeza Susan gostaria de uma. Coisas de garotas, lacinhos, vestidos e tudo mais. Ainda acho que meninos dão menos trabalho.

- Não importa o que seja. – Edmund respirou fundo – Se Hitler invadir a Inglaterra, serão nossos filhos e nossas esposas dentro dos comboios e eu não quero nem imaginar isso.

- Só podemos rezar pra que eles não avancem. – Peter concordou pesaroso.

- Oh, não! Você vai rezar. Eu vou entregar absolutamente tudo o que eu sei. Sobre o Egito, sobre o Japão e principalmente sobre a Rússia. Se quiserem ganhar essa guerra, que deixem os vermelhos serem invadidos e deixe que eles segurem a infantaria alemã até a chegada do inverno. – Edmund disse sério – O frio e a falta de provisões no meio da União Soviética vai minguar o exército e eu gostaria de ver quanto tempo Hitler vai agüentar isso.

- Sinceramente, a Europa não vai conseguir sozinha. Se quiserem vencer, que dêem um jeito de botar os Yankees nessa guerra o quanto antes. – Peter completou – Americanos folgados. O mundo em guerra enquanto eles ficam sentados admirando tudo como um jogo. Sempre chegam por último.

- E queira Deus que eles entrem e acabem com a festa. – Edmund complementou.

- Amém. - Peter disse solenemente – Quando aportarmos seremos cidadãos britânicos.

- Deus salve o rei e que esse gago de uma figa faça alguma coisa, qualquer coisa pra manter minha família protegida. – Edmund terminou seu discurso lançando a guimba do cigarro ao mar.

A pequena embarcação, chamada Peregrino da Alvorada, seguia seu rumo em direção a Dover. O céu estava clareando e naquele dia as aeronaves alemãs não deram o ar de sua graça. Era um final de março, o ano era 1940. A Alemanha estava ganhando a guerra e o mundo era o retrato do caos.

Naquele dia, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Edmund Hoffmann rezou por um milagre.

_**Nota da autora: Eis que, contrariando todas as expectativas, eu sobrevivi à semana de provas do curso de direito (se eu vou passar ou não são outros quinhentos). O que dizer do capítulo? Não foi tão grande quanto eu planejava, mas deu pra vc's captarem a idéia. Pois é, eu sou previsível e sim, a Lucy está grávida. Final feliz pra todo mundo? Ainda não! A guerra não acabou! Próximo capítulo será o último...Quero ouvir os lamentos XD.**_

_**O título é estranho? Sim, mas ele tem uma razão de ser. A long time ago, in a galaxi far away...Eu era coralista e havia uma música chamada Go Down Moses no repertório. Essa música narra a passagem bíblica em que Moisés é mandado por Deus de volta ao Egito para libertar os hebreus. Bem, como todos os capítulos até agora tem nomes relacionados à música, eu decidi colocar esse nome. Até porque essa coisa de fugir através do Canal da Mancha me lembrou a fuga através do Mar Vermelho e talz, e Susan e Lucy são judias e pah.**_

_**So it is...Sem musica alemã hj, apesar de eu ter passado o dia com o hino da Alemanha na cabeça. E quanto a ultima fala do Edmund, sim, o pai da atual rainha da Inglaterra comandou o país durante a segunda guerra e ele era gago. Não riam se Sua Majestade Real, o saudoso rei George VI, e Deus salve a rainha.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentém (Já disse que estou de férias? Pois é...EU ESTOU!)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nocturne**_

Quando aportaram em Dover já havia dois homens do governo esperando para levá-los. Sabiam que não seria fácil, mas para efeitos legais tanto eles eram cidadãos britânicos. Talvez se Edmund tivesse preparado Lucy para aquela situação ela não ficaria tão abalada, mas isso não aconteceu.

Quando viu seu marido ser algemado e escoltado para longe do porto tudo o que ela conseguia pensar é que acabariam matando o major. Isso não era verdade. Tanto Edmund quanto Peter tinham informações valiosas a oferecer para um governo que estava em desvantagem e a detenção era apenas uma forma de assegurar que eles diriam tudo o que era relevante para a coroa antes que eles fossem definitivamente admitidos no país.

Susan também não aceitou bem a situação, mas diante de sucessivas afirmativas por parte de Eustace e do capitão Tirian de que tudo estava bem, ela acabou se acalmando bem mais rápido do que a irmã. Lucy estava tão nervosa que nem mesmo havia se dado conta de que estava em casa.

Antes de ser levado Edmund lançou a ela um olhar de preocupação e acariciou o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

- Você não precisa chorar por mim. Eu vou ficar bem. – ele disse num tom calmo – Sabia que isso poderia acontecer, mas eu estou disposto a cooperar. Eles não terão motivos pra me fazer mal.

- É realmente necessário? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada – Logo agora?

- Será por pouco tempo e então eu vou voltar pra você. – ele beijou a testa dela – Não carregue peso, nem faça esforço de qualquer tipo, procure se alimentar direito e se Jill Pole tentar encostar em você, atire na cabeça dela. – Lucy riu sem muita graça.

- Vai voltar logo? – ela perguntou.

- O mais rápido possível. Não vou deixar você sozinha por ai e eu quero ver essa criança nascer. – ele disse sério - Eu disse que só diria isso uma vez, mas acho que posso quebrar minhas próprias regras. – ele beijou os lábios dela de leve – Eu te amo.

E então ele foi levado junto com Peter para uma base militar. O Capitão Tirian Campbell eventualmente foi chamado para depor a respeito da prisão dos dois oficiais alemães e prestar suas informações sobre a situação legal de ambos e seu comportamento enquanto estavam a bordo do Peregrino da Alvorada.

A ansiedade crescia à medida que os dias passavam e eles não eram liberados. Disseram tudo o que sabiam e chegaram a entregar documentos comprovando as alegações. Enquanto estavam detidos, Susan e Lucy ficaram hospedadas em Londres, na casa de Eustace por duas semanas.

Jill era companhia constante do médico. Logo elas entenderam que os dois estavam tendo um pequeno romance e que a enfermeira não era nem de longe tão doida quanto parecia. Ao contrário, Jill estava constantemente se preocupando com o estado das irmãs Pevensie.

Os bombardeios à Londres começaram e então a cidade ficou perigosa de mais. Lucy e Susan se retiraram para o campo, para uma propriedade de família, enquanto Eustace se encarregava de cuidar dos aspectos legais que implicavam o retorno das duas.

Edmund e Peter ficaram detidos por pouco mais de um mês até que os oficiais britânicos se dessem por satisfeitos com as informações. A documentação de ambos foi providenciada e logo eles estavam num trem rumo a Essex, onde Lucy e Susan se encontravam.

Foi uma viagem longa, num trem comum, abarrotado de gente. A ansiedade pelo reencontro com a mulher e aquela cabine apertada faziam-no lembrar dos bons momentos que dividiram no Expresso Oriente. Ele não diria em voz alta nem sob tortura, mas a verdade é que ele sentia falta dela e já não sabia mais dormir sozinho.

O trem foi reduzindo a velocidade à medida que chegavam a estação de destino. A plataforma enfumaçada e barulhenta estava cheia de gente. A maioria era composta por mulheres e crianças, esperando os soldados que estavam sendo mandados pra casa.

Desceram do trem como duas balas humanas, exaustos e ansiosos para reencontrarem suas esposas. No meio do mar de rostos e vozes, eles procuravam desesperadamente por algum que fosse familiar.

Susan foi a mais fácil de encontrar no meio da plataforma cheia de gente. Ela já ostentava uma barriga proeminente de quase cinco meses. A senhora Klein parecia saudável e bem disposta, tanto quanto seu estado permitia. Peter foi correndo encontrá-la e aquela seria uma cena digna de ser exibida em telas de cinema.

Edmund então olhou para a mulher ao lado de Susan. Os olhos doces, o sorriso afetuoso que ele desconhecia, bochechas coradas. A barriga mal era notada por causa do vestido solto que ela estava usando. O cabelo estava preso num coque e ela usava um chapéu elegante.

Foi até ela com passos inseguros. Era como se estivesse a ponto de convidar a pianista do outro lado da rua para um primeiro encontro. Ele parecia um trapo humano, usando roupas providenciadas às pressas e barba por fazer, enquanto ela parecia tão bonita e superior.

Ela o encarou por um momento, sem saber exatamente o que ele pensaria de uma demonstração pública de afeto. Lucy Pevensie correria para abraçá-lo e não se cansaria de dizer o quanto havia sentido falta dele. Lucy Hoffmann, por sua vez, esperaria que o marido desse o primeiro passo e decidisse o que achava mais apropriado.

Edmund deixou a sacola com seus pertences cair no chão e a puxou de uma vez para um abraço apertado. A mão desceu instintivamente até a barriga discreta dela e ele a acariciou ali. Um beijo rápido nos lábios e então ele se sentiu em paz para encarar os olhos dela com calma.

- Como vocês estão? – ele perguntou de um fôlego só. Lucy riu.

- Estamos bem. Eustace esteve aqui há menos de uma semana e disse que tudo corre maravilhosamente bem. – ela disse satisfeita.

- Isso é bom. – ele não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Era um daqueles momentos cheios de significados em que alguém tímido por natureza não sabe verbalizar com exatidão tudo o que está sentindo. Provavelmente ele jamais descobriria um modo de dizer então eu digo que Edmund Hoffmann estava absolutamente feliz por estar ao lado de Lucy.

Sem grandes diálogos eles tomaram um carro de praça e seguiram em direção a casa em que Susan e Lucy estavam vivendo.

A Casa de Campo dos Pevensie era uma propriedade antiga que ficava nos arredores da cidade e poderia receber vários adjetivos, mas sem dúvida "pequena" não era uma palavra que a descreveria. Edmund ficou inicialmente chocado com o tamanho e a suntuosidade do lugar.

As vantagens de ter um lugar daquele tamanho é que Susan e Edmund só olhariam um pra cara do outro se quisessem e ele e Lucy poderiam ter toda privacidade do mundo. Por causa da guerra apenas alguns empregados foram mantidos no local, mas era o suficiente para manter a maior parte da casa arrumada e para não permitir que duas grávidas ficassem sozinhas no meio do nada.

Lucy cuidou de levá-lo para o quarto. Ficava em uma das extremidades da casa, era amplo e bem decorado, com um banheiro privativo e bom sistema de aquecimento. Tinha vista para um jardim bem cuidado. Edmund gostou do lugar.

Ele aproveitou a comodidade do banheiro privativo para tomar um banho e retirar de uma vez por todas aquela barba mal feita que lhe dava uma aparência desmazelada. Anos no exército deixavam marcas muito profundas para serem ignoradas. Quando terminou ele se sentia mais parecido com um homem decente do que como um mendigo.

Saiu do banheiro apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, mais do que pronto para deitar e fechar os olhos por duas horas e se recuperar da viagem. Lucy de certo havia pensado nisso antes e cuidou de fechar as cortinas para que ele pudesse descansar.

Ou pelo menos era isso o que ele pensava antes dela se pendurar no pescoço dele e beijá-lo de um jeito que ele definitivamente não se lembrava. Aquilo sim era um beijo de boas vindas!

Ela o puxou pela nuca e praticamente o obrigou a aprofundar o beijo. De um jeito atrapalhado ela o estava conduzindo até a cama, eventualmente tropeçando em tapetes ou qualquer outra coisa que estivesse pelo caminho.

Lucy o empurrou de costas na cama e ele a encarou boquiaberto e descabelado por um momento. Ou ele estava em algum tipo de universo paralelo, ou sua esposa sofria de dupla personalidade. O que havia acontecido com a garota tímida e bem comportada que tocava piano? Aparentemente ela estava mais interessada em subir na cama, usando apenas um conjunto de lingerie, como uma gata e fazer de conta que ele era o camundongo.

Ela engatinhou sobre ele e voltou a buscar a boca de Edmund como se estivesse sedenta diante de uma fonte. Sentada sobre a base do abdômen dele, bem próxima à virilha, ela podia sentir o efeito que seu pequeno jogo estava exercendo sobre ele e o major estava perdendo o foco definitivamente.

- Eu senti sua falta. – ela sussurrou junto ao ouvido dele, antes de capturar o lóbulo com a boca e mordiscá-lo. Edmund gemeu alto e a consciência ficou borrada por uma fração de segundo, mas não o bastante para impedi-lo de segurar Lucy pelos cabelos da nuca e fazê-la parar com a tortura.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você... – ele arfou – Mas é melhor para por aqui. – e aquilo custou a ele toda sua força de vontade.

- Estou a um mês sem você. – ela disse com a voz escurecida e a respiração pesada – Eu quero você...Matar a saudade.

Ele a encarou com um toque de desespero antes de tocar a barriga que começava a aparecer de forma mais pronunciada. Tinha que ter aquilo em mente e impedir sua mulher de cometer uma loucura.

- Também senti sua falta, mas... – ele respirou fundo – Não. Definitivamente não. Vai machucar o bebê! – ele disse sério e ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu realmente preciso dizer que você não tem direito a voto no presente momento? – ela disse voltando a beijá-lo enquanto desabotoava o próprio sutiã, deixando os seios à mostra.

Ela passou a beijar o pescoço dele, descendo lentamente até ter a boca ao redor de um dos mamilos expostos, raspando os dentes cuidadosamente e fazendo-o rosnar. As mãos dela desceram até onde a toalha estava amarrada, soltando-a e deixando Edmund totalmente nu embaixo dela.

Lucy sorriu de um jeito maquiavélico. Aquilo era tortura! Golpe baixo! Ele se sentia...Violentado! Indefeso diante dela!

O traseiro dela roçava contra a virilidade dele de uma forma torturante. Tudo o que ele queria era poder esquecer aquele aviso de "seu filho está lá dentro" e terminar com aquela brincadeira. Não. Ele tinha princípios. Ou pelo menos achava que tinha, até ela se levantar e se livrar da única peça de roupa que estava impedindo-a de ter o que queria.

Edmund considerou a idéia de se levantar nu da cama e deixá-la trancada sozinha no quarto. É claro que isso não aconteceu. Lucy logo estava sobre ele outra vez, tocando-o de uma forma provocante de dominadora, que tornava qualquer linha de pensamento minimamente coerente um rastro de fumaça.

- Lucy... – ele deixou o nome dela escapar, meio rouco, meio rosnado, meio sem fôlego.

Ela deixou de tocá-lo o que fez Edmund emitir um lamento frustrado. De qualquer modo, a frustração durou pouco. Lucy conduziu-o cuidadosamente para dentro de si, sentando-se sobre a virilha dele até senti-lo por completo. O ar foi tragado dos pulmões de ambos e por um momento aquela sensação de plenitude bastava.

Ela começou a se movimentar e instintivamente ele a puxou para seus braços. Os quadris dela cuidavam da ação com destreza, dançando sobre ele e fazendo Edmund revirar os olhos enquanto arranhava as coxas dela.

Lucy conseguiu o que queria muito antes dele se sentir satisfeito. Se ela queria usá-lo daquela maneira, então que pelo menos retribuísse o favor.

Ele rolou para cima dela, invertendo as posições e então segurou ambos os braços dela sobre a cabeça, enquanto a estocava com força. Lucy o enlaçou pelo quadril com as pernas, fazendo-o investir mais rápido e mais fundo, até que ambos estivessem arfando e gemendo descontroladamente.

Não demorou muito para que ela sentisse o corpo inteiro se contrair numa série de espasmos descontrolados e ele explodir dentro dela.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela e a abraçou, enquanto escondia o rosto na volta do pescoço dela.

- Eu não sei o que diabos te possuiu enquanto eu estive fora, mas definitivamente isso devia acontecer de novo. – ele disse sem fôlego – Mas da próxima acho melhor esperar o bebê nascer.

- Você está parecendo uma velha neurótica. – ela disse rindo.

- E você não devia estar fazendo esforço. – ele retrucou sério.

- Dizem que é normal ter desejos na gravidez. Que culpa eu tenho se eu queria você? – ela riu e Edmund desistiu do assunto.

_2 de Setembro de 1945_

Ele ligou o rádio na sala de estar e sentou Helen em um de seus joelhos. A menina brincava com um chocalho enquanto seu irmão mais velho, Joseph, se entretinha com um carrinho de madeira no chão em frente à poltrona do pai.

A Alemanha havia se rendido após sucessivas derrotas em terreno soviético. O exército vermelho acabou empurrando as forças de Hitler de volta para casa. Os americanos tomaram partido após longa espera e foram decisivos para aniquilar de vez o pretenso Reich. Mussolini e Franco foram imobilizados...O fim estava próximo.

Edmund mal percebia a forma ansiosa como segurava a filha de um ano e meio no colo. Helen, por sua vez, estava tão habituada à forma como o pai agia que simplesmente ignorava o estresse da guerra ao seu redor. Nada era mais importante no mundo do que seu chocalho e o som adorável que ele fazia.

Era essa a rotina dele todas as noites. Ouvir às notícias no rádio enquanto os filhos se entretinham com brinquedos ao seu redor. Lucy estava na cozinha, terminando de guardar a louça do jantar. Notícias da guerra a estressavam e ele preferia poupá-la, ainda mais agora que havia uma terceira criança a caminho.

O radialista mal podia ser ouvido por causa do chiado. A transmissão estava ruim, mas o tom de voz era solene. O rei se dirigiria aos seus súditos num pronunciamento importante e Edmund aguardava ansiosamente por aquele momento.

A voz inconstante de Sua Majestade, George VI da Inglaterra, se pronunciou. Num discurso grato e de emoções contidas ele deu ao país a notícia tão aguardada.

_"É o fim da guerra..."_

Ele deu um salto e jogou Helen para cima, fazendo a garota gargalhar da brincadeira tão divertida que o pai acabara de inventar. Edmund saiu rodopiando com ela no colo e Joseph encarou a cena com uma dose de despeito, mas em seguida começou a dançar com os dois também.

- Que barulheira é essa? – Lucy apareceu por fim na porta da sala, rindo da algazarra que Edmund estava fazendo com as crianças. A barriga já estava grande, não levaria mais de dois meses para a terceira criança vir ao mundo.

- Eles se renderam! – Edmund gargalhou e Helen o acompanhou nisso. Pai e filha eram estranhamente parecidos em algumas coisas – Finalmente os malditos japoneses se renderam! Não vê? ACABOU! Lucy, finalmente acabou!

Lucy fechou os olhos instintivamente e fez uma prece silenciosa em agradecimento. O pesadelo havia terminado. Edmund correu até ela e beijou a boca da esposa.

A campainha tocou e a governanta foi abrir a porta. Logo os passos apressados e as risadas infantis foram ouvidas. Quatro garotinhas em idades distintas entraram correndo pela sala. Todas tão absurdamente loiras e de bochechas coradas que Edmund ficava espantado todas as vezes que encontrava com elas.

Madeleine, Berta, Gretel e Hilda eram os pequenos arautos anunciando que Peter e Susan Klein haviam acabado de entrar na casa dos Hoffmann. A senhora Klein o cumprimentou e logo pediu para segurar Helen no colo. Edmund não fez objeção, apenas deixou que a filha fosse para o colo da tia ganhar um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Peter apareceu em seguida, com um sorriso confiante e habitual estampado no rosto, enquanto Edmund ainda estava eufórico.

- Boas notícias? – ele perguntou a Hoffmann enquanto Joseph corria para abraçar o tio. Já que Peter não tinha um menino, se contentava em ser cúmplice do sobrinho nas traquinagens.

- Você ainda se lembra como beber cerveja? – Edmund perguntou.

- É como andar de bicicleta, não se esquece uma coisa dessas. – Peter respondeu rindo.

- Ótimo. Prepare o figo, hoje nós vamos fechar a noite esborrachados no chão! – Edmund disse satisfeito – E vai ser a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu vou dormir tranqüilo.

_**Nota da autora: Pois é, galera. Acabou. E acreditem, eu tmbm estou triste com isso. Estão confusos com a cena da Lucy pervertida? XD Pois é, eu tive essa idéia bizarra e quis ver como seria se ela desse o troco pelo que ele fez com ela na primeira vez. Sim, o Peter tem um pé de garotinhas loiras no quintal de casa XD. São quatro menininhas Klein, contra um casal do Edmund, fora a rapinha do tacho que está a caminho.**_

_**A cena do Edmund com as crianças tmbm foi uma coisinha que eu queria muito escrever. Tipo, imagino que ele não teve uma infância lá muito agradável e tente compensar isso com os filhos. Acho que não mencionei, mas Helen era o nome da mãe dele tmbm.**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem. Quanto à novas fic's, sim eu tenho uma em mente e acho que não demora muito a sair. A última filha de Eva eu tmbm tenho que criar vergonha na cara e terminar XD.**_

_**Bjux gente.**_

_**Obrigada por terem acompanhado a história.**_


End file.
